


Full Throttle

by Bugsy2019



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 56,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Kenzie is new to Charming: a single mother with a five year old daughter, and a crap load of baggage. Fleeing her past life, she ends up with a small house, and turns to the only thing she's good at: dancing. Hitting rock bottom, she fantazies about a better life for her and her daughter. Opie is a newly single father, who is trying to find a way to connect with his kids. Finding Kenzie seemed to be a gift from the big man himself. But can he keep her and her daughter safe from her past, and his life? Starts during season 2.





	1. Home Sweet Charming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sons of Anarchy, but I do own Kenzie.

Kenzie drove down the road, with her 1975 white Chevy Impala convertible filled with her and her daughter's crap. New life, new start...she kept telling herself. "It's a new adventure, baby!" she told her daughter, Lucy who was in the backseat. 

"Is Daddy going to be there?" Lucy asked. 

"No, Baby. Daddy is not going to be there. Just you and me!" 

"What about Uncle Emmett?" 

"He'll be there later. Right now...it's just you and me." Kenzie drove past the town sign, finally driving into Charming. Then she turned on her new street, and into they're new house. "We're here!" she told her daughter excited. Getting out of the car, she unclipped Lucy from her booster, taking her hand. Leading her into the small motel. "And this home for a while, Sweetie," she smiled at her daughter. "And my room is right here!" 

"Mommy..." Lucy told her. "This is a motel." 

Kenzie sighed. Her daughter was too smart. Smarter than her, even. "I know. But...it's temporary. Once I find a job, we can get a bigger house, with a yard, and a magnolia tree." 

"And a dog!" 

"We'll see. Now let's get this car unpacked." 

They started to unpack boxes, setting up Lucy's room. Once things were settled, Kenzie tucked Lucy into bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Good night, Monkey." 

"Night, Mommy." 

Kenzie left, and pulled out the bed that was hidden in the couch. Slipping on her sleep shorts, she changed into an old Alabama U t-shirt, curling into bed. Once she fell asleep, she finally let out the breath she was holding. She was away from  _him._ Lucy was safe, and so was she. Now she had to find a new job. 

The next morning, Kenzie grabbed a loaf of bread, making Lucy a morning sandwich. "Baby! Time to wake up! Luce?!" she called out. Her daughter was already awake though, wearing her hot pink leggings, and a purple tunic. Her hair was a mess though. "Come here..." she smiled at her daughter. Lucy sat down on her mother's lap on the bed, and sat while Kenzie ran the brush through the long brown locks. Her hair was like her mothers, straight as a stick, brown, and thick as a horse's mane. Kenzie had recently cut her own to her shoulders. Pulling her hair into pig tails, she let her daughter run to the living room, where she ate her sandwich. Kenzie grabbed her camera, and her purse after Lucy was done eating, and drove to the newspaper office. 

"Hello?" a man asked. 

"Hi, yeah. My name is McKenzie Layton, and I'm here about the job for a photographer?" 

"Do you have a portfolio?" the man asked. 

"Well, no. But I'm really good at what I do." 

"Without a portfolio, we can't allow you to fill out an application." 

"Come on..." she begged. "I didn't go to college. I had a kid when I was 18! I didn't have someone to watch my back! See that girl? That's my daughter. I need a job to buy her school supplies. Please..." 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Layton. No portfolio, then no application." 

"Fuck you," Kenzie sneered. "Come on, Lucy," she told the child, taking her hand. 

"Swear jar, Mommy," Lucy told her mother. 

"I know, Baby. I know," Kenzie told her daughter, buckling her in. Kenzie continued to drive, unsure of what she should do with her life. Strangely, she landed at a Strip Club. Stopping, she banged her head on the steering wheel. She used to be a stripper...back in her hometown. It was how she was able to pay for her medical bills. Where she met that asshole. Did she want to go back? What choice did she have? "Come on, Baby." 

Lucy unbuckled herself, following her inside. "May I help you?" a younger woman asked, wearing a low cut tank and a pair of booty shorts. 

"Can I talk to a manager? Or owner?" Kenzie asked. 

"Sure. Dolly!" the stripper called out. 

"What do we have here?" a older, bustier woman asked. "I'm Dolly," she grinned. 

"Kenzie. I need a job." 

"Can you dance?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Kenzie nodded. 

Dolly thought for a moment, before turning towards Lucy. "She's yours?" 

"Yeah," Kenzie told her, placing a hand on the girl's head. 

"Blondie...keep this cutie occupied. Let's go talk in my office." Kenzie nodded, following her up a flight of stairs. "Have a seat," Dolly nodded, sitting down on a chair. "Where you used to dance?" 

"The Treasure Chest in Meltone, Alabama." 

"Why you'd leave?" 

"Problems..." Kenzie told her vaguely. 

"Did the problem do that" Dolly asked, gesturing to her makeup covered, black eye. 

"Yeah," Kenzie nodded. 

"Did you fight back?" 

"Like a wild mustang." 

"Good. I like a girl with guts. What's your name, honey?" 

"McKenzie. But I go by Kenzie." 

"Kenzie. How old are you?" 

"23?" 

"So young. Okay. Tuesday nights, Thursday nights, and the weekends." 

"I'll need some time to find a spot for Luce to stay." 

"I'll watch her. I like having a helper around. Where you staying, sweetheart?" 

"A motel. I have nothing..." Kenzie told the kind woman. The tears she been hiding from Lucy finally fell. "That bastard took my life. I wanted to be a photographer! Go to art school!" 

"Shh...ya'll can stay with me, until you get back on my feet." 

"Why are you helping me?" Kenzie asked. 

"Because, a long time ago, I was in your shoes. Dry up your tears, Baby Doll. You work tomorrow night." 

Kenzie thanked her and smiled. The black haired, girl, Blondie was showing Lucy how to hustle. "You get the gig?" Blondie asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Great! I'm Blondie. Come on! I'll introduce you to some of the girls." 

Kenzie took Lucy's hands, following her back into the changing room. "This is Sweetpea, Buttercup, Apple, and Katanna," Blondie smiled, introducing some of the girls. Sweetpea was a tall girl, while red streaks in her hair, and heavy shadowy eye makeup, Buttercup, was a smaller girl with big boobs and a giant ass, Apple looked like a flower child, and Katana was a Japanese girl with nice bone structure.  

"Hi," Kenzie waved. "I'm Kenzie." 

"How old are you?" the Asian girl, Katana asked. "And I'm Katherine." 

"23." 

"She yours?" another asked. 

"Yeah. So, what's this place like?" 

"It's the best joint I've ever been in. They pay you well. They put you on a pedestle." 

"They're are rules though," Apple told her. 

"No drugs. Booze is okay, though. Men can't touch you, but you can touch them," Katana told her. 

"But it's SAMCRO who are the biggest clientele." 

"Sam Crow? Who's Sam Crow?" Kenzie asked. 

"It's not a who, it's a what. Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original." 

"Some fine ass men," Buttercup told her. "They pay really well. They either come here, or we go to them and party." 

"We each get 25%. That is, if you're a star like us," Sweetpea told her. "So, what's your name, new girl?" 

"Baby Doll." 

"I dig it," Sweetpea smiled, lighting a cigarette. "You seem young. Innocent. Those big doe eyes." 

"Home Sweet Charming," Kenzie smiled, smiling at her daughter. 


	2. Crash Course

It had been a month since she moved to Charming. Kenzie was doing well adjusting, Kenzie made friends with the girls at the club, and Dolly and her had a mother-daughter relationship. She liked this small town, it reminded her of her own small town before that asshole made her move. She was happy here. She had hit rock bottom, but it was time to build her own life back up. Today, however, seemed to be to fate had its interest with her. She was on her way to the Club when her car made a funny sound. "No, baby. Just hang on..." she begged. But the car stopped anyway. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" And then her phone died. "FUCK ME!" she screamed to the sky. So, she got out of her car, and waited for the next passing motorist. 

Opie was riding along the road, on his way back home. He was gone for awhile, taking Donna's death hard. It's been a year since that fateful night. His kids had become strangers to him. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wasn't religious, but he asked God what to do. Maybe he'll ask Gemma to pray for him for some answers. He enjoyed riding though. He felt care free, and relaxed. It made him release some steam-it wasn't a lie that he hadn't been with a woman since Donna. She was his first love, first lay, first everything. He didn't know how to date. Fuck, when good normal women saw him, they ran away in fright. Sure he was tall and all muscles, and wore his kutte and his black clothing, but he was a decent man. Maybe he should settle for a crow-eater. 

Kenzie was sitting on the hood of her car, tired of standing, while she waited for somebody. Then she heard it...the roar of a motorcycle. Jumping up, she ran to the edge of the shoulder and began to wave her arms around. "Hey! Help!" 

Opie heard the light voice of a woman screaming at him. But he zoomed right on by. Looking behind him, he caught the blurry figure of a girl standing by her car, waving her arms around. Sighing, he slowed down, turned around, and headed straight towards the woman. It wasn't until he got closer, until his breath caught in his throat. She was sex on legs. Short in stature, but had great calf's, long shapely legs, that led to a decent sized waist, up to a nice chest size for someone her height, then up to a face of an angel. 

Once he reached her, he took off his helmet, and looked at the car. "Having troubles?" 

"Yeah. She decided to die." 

"I'm a mechanic. Do you mind if I take a look?" 

"Nope. Go ahead," Kenzie told the stranger. He nodded and took off his jacket. Kenzie popped the hood so he could look at the engine. His arms had tattoos on them, and she could tell that he had some mean muscle around his back. She always had a thing for bad boys. And this one was a fucking ten out of ten in her book. "So, what's the problem?" 

"It just needs an update. New spark plug, some new parts, an oil change. '74?" he asked.

"Close. '75," she grinned.

"Well, I can give you a ride back into town, and I can send a tow truck to come pick it up."

"Will it take long? I have to get to work," she told him.

"You can fill out paperwork tommorow. I can take you to work."

"That works," she nodded. The man closed the hood of her car, while she grabbed her bag, and locked it, grabbing her keys. 

"Where we going?" he asked, holding out his helment.

"Um...The Doll House," she told him.

"Alright." Opie waited until she was on the bike behind him, wrapping her thin arms around his waist. Starting the engine, he noticed the girl didn't jump at the loud noise. Kicking up the kickstand, they zoomed off down to the local strip club. Once they got there, Opie let her off, while she handed back her helment. 

"Thank you..." she told him, handing it back to him.

"You're welcome. My name is Opie by the way."

"Opie. See you around, then, Opie," she smiled, walking into the club.

"I didn't catch yours!" he called after her.

"I didn't throw it!" she hollered back.

Opie found himself grinning, as he got back on his bike, heading towards TM Auto Repair. Once he got there, he saw Half Sack and Juice hanging around. "Hey. I need you two to go get a car off of the highway, route nine." 

"Repo?" Juice asked. 

"No. Dead." 

"Will do," Juice nodded. 

Opie nodded, and headed inside towards Jax who was talking to Gemma. "Hey, man," Jax smiled, seeing his friend return from his trip out of town. 

"Hey, brother. How are things?" 

"Same old, same old. You?" 

"Fine. Hey, does Clay still have a contact at The Doll House?" Opie asked Gemma. 

"Yeah. Why?" she questioned, curious. 

"You know those girls are high end, man. We can't afford them right now." 

"Just wondering," Opie told them, shrugging. 

Once Kenzie went into work, all of the girls were watching from the window. "Ok...how do know SAMCRO?" Blondie asked. 

"My car died. He was passing, and helped me out. I didn't know he was SAMCRO." 

"He seemed real taken with you," Sweetpea grinned. 

"Guys, drop it," Kenzie smiled. 

"Look, she's smiling!' Katana grinned, seeing her smile. 

"Excuse me, Ladies," a man told them. All of them turned, and the mood changed. This man had a very short hair, with Nazi tattoss on his neck. Katana took a breath, huddling closer to the group. 

"Yes?" Kenzie asked, taking lead. 

"Where might I find the owner of this establishment." 

"I'm right here. Girls, go get ready for tonight." 

The girls scattered, while Dolly straightened up her shoulders. "I'm Dolly." 

"AJ Weston." 

"How might I help you, Mr. Weston." 

"It's come to my knowledge that you work with SAMCRO?" 

"Sometimes. My late husband was SAMCRO." 

"I see. You're establishment is unholy." 

"Well, that's your opinion." 

"My employer wants me to send a message. Stop helping out SAMCRO." 

"I don't know what you think I'm doing," Dolly sneered. 

"I think you do. Your little club here...using your girls to help smuggle messages to one charter to another, helping Clay Morrow..." 

"Are you threatening me?" 

"Yes. And take this as a promise." Weston then took a chair and threw it into a wall, shattering it. The girls in their dressing room heard the noise and came running out to see what was going on. Once Weston was done doing property damage, he left. 

"Who the hell was that?" Apple asked, slightly scared. 

"Trouble. Come on girls. We have big clients coming in tonight," she told her daughters, ushering them back into the dressing room. 

Dolly went into the office, and called the only man she knew that could protect her. "Hello?" Clay asked on the phone. 

"It's Dolly. We have a problem," she told him. "A man came in here, scaring my girls. He said his name was Weston." 

"What did he do?" Clay asked, gathering the club up for emergency church. 

"Told me to stop helping you, stop using my girls to help SAMCRO. Through tables. You know me Clay. I am rarely shaken, but this guy...I am very shaken." 

"Don't worry, Doll. We'll be there later tonight. We'll offer you protection." 

"Thank's Clay," Dolly told him, hanging up. 

Kenzie curled her hair, as others did their makeup. Sweetpea came running into their dressing room. "SAMCRO is coming tonight. Apparently that guy really shook Dolly up." 

"Did you see those tattoos? He is no friend to the Japs," Katana told the group, helping Blondie, tie her corset. 

"You know what you who's to be here then, Kat,"  Sweetpea told her. 

"Right. Bobby Elvis. Man, he smokes those cigars. I can't get the smoke out of my hair," she wined, 

"Opie will be there," Apple joked. 

"If Clay Morrow is coming, most likely they're all coming," Buttercup/Britney told the group. 

"Well, we'll just have to put up a good show then," Kenzie smiled, excitedly to see Opie again. 

Meanwhile, Clay rounded everybody up, going inside their chapel. "I got a call from Dolly. Weston payed her a visit and shook her and her girls up. I propose that we go and offer a little protection tonight. As well to welcome back our brother, Opie." 

"Dolly's always been a good friend to SAMCRO," Jax told the guys. "Her husband was a member before he died." 

"We take a vote. Yay," Clay began. 

"Yea," Jax echoed. 

Opie listened to the yay's go around. He was going to see the girl again. He wanted to know her name. It's been too damn long since he was with a woman. She didn't shy away from him when he stopped to help her. He could've been a serial killer for all she knew. And she obviously been on the back of a bike before. "Opie!" Clay shouted, getting his attention. 

"What?" 

"Yay or nay?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Yay." 

"The yay's have it. We leave at 9." Clay hit the gavel on the table. Juice went to freshen up, while the others relaxed for a little. 

"Hey. What's going on with you?" Tig asked. "You have a faraway look on your face." 

"It's nothing," he told the group. 

"Come on, man. We're your brothers!" Chibs told him. 

"I met a girl...she made some kind impact," he told the guys. 

"What kind of impact? What she like?" Bobby asked, curious. 

"Beatiful, smart, one hell of a attitude." 

"Sounds like my kind of girl," Tig teased. "What's her name." 

"I don't know. Before she left, I told her I didn't catch her name. Do you know what she said? 'I didn't throw it back'." 

"Burn, brother! Sounds like she's not fishing." 

"Well, we'll see. She works at the Doll House." 

"She's a stripper! Brother!" Jax grinned, holding out his hand. 

Opie smiled, slightly and slapped it. "I have to go see my kids. See if Piney could watch them." 

"See you tonight, brother," Jax told him, standing up to hug the man. Opie hugged back, moving to bro hug the others. 

Arriving home, he saw Piney watching TV, drinking a glass of whiskey, while the kids did their homework. "Hey," he greeted everybody. 

"Hey," Kenny said back, not interested. 

"Hey. Welcome back. How was Nevada?" 

"Things are going good with the patch over. Can you stay over tonight?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Weston shook up Dolly. We're going over there to assure her that she's safe. She's still one of us," Opie told him, leaving out some details. 

"Well, I could go, and you stay here with YOUR kids." 

"I met a girl today. She works there..." Opie admitted. 

"Oh..." Piney nodded. "You haven't been with a woman other than Donna." 

"I know. But this girl, Pops...you should've seen her. She's clever, likes bikes, witty..." 

"Alright. Go...have fun." 

"Thanks, Pops." 

Opie went to shower, being on the road all day. Slipping on a black long sleeve button up shirt, he left some ubottoned. Combing his hair, he slicked it back and placed the beanie on top of his head. Digging through his drawers he tried to find the bottle of cologne Jax had given him for Christmas last year. Finding it, he sprayed some on his chest. Grabbing his sleeveless kutte, he said goodbye to Piney and the kids, hopping on his bike. He made it to Club Reaper with a little bit of time to spare. 

"Woowhee!" catcalled Tig. "Look at you!" 

"Shut the fuck up," Opie growled, now self conscious. "We going or what?" 

"Let's ride," Clay called out, getting on his bike. 

They drove in their line until they reached the Doll House. They're was other strip joints, but Dolly's girls were the best at what they did. It was really clean, but her girls weren't cheap. But Clay and SAMCRO got a discount. They boys walked in, seeing Blondie with a big cat grin on her face. "Gentleman. You're usual?" she asked, knowing them all to well. 

"Lead the way, darlin'" Clay grinned. 

Blondie winked, turning around to lead them to their usual table by the stage. Other men were already there to see the show. Once they got to the table, another girl brought out beers, shot glasses, and whiskey, along with a box of cigars. "A gift from Dolly," she told the group. 

Bobby took a cigar, smelling it while Clay took another one, lighting it. Soon the lights dimmed, and some rock music started to play. It was time for the show to begin. 


	3. Pillow Talk

Opie payed close attention to the stage, getting out his wallet. Several girls took the stage, swinging around the poles that lined the stage. Then he spotted her-she dressed in a white dress, white knee high socks, and white high heeled boots. Little ties ran from her chest down her navel where a poofy shirt flared out. She was grinding against an Asian girl, her brown girls clashing with the black hair of the other dancer's. 

Kenzie noticed the group of men with leather kuttes watching them dance right by the table. Then she saw Opie, dressed in a nice shirt, with that beanie on his head. Pulling Kat against her, she began to grind against her. It was something the girls did, to get the men excited, dancing before doing individuals. "Which one is Bobby?" she asked over the music. 

"The fat one with the long hair," Kat told her. "Already smoking a stogie." Kenzie caught Opie's eyes, and winked at Kat. Kat nodded, catching the other girl's attention, letting out the nonverbal signal: Shimmy down, twerk once, then back up. They began to sync up their movements on their own poles, then adding they're own movements. Kat strutted forward to the edge of the stage where Bobby sat. Seeing him, she swung around the pole, to face him. Bobby stood up, grabbing some money as he saw his favorite coming towards them. 

"Boys! I'll see you tomorrow!" he yelled, handing Katana the money. Katana, slipped it into her boobs, taking his hand, and leading him to a private room. The other's whisteled as Bobby left, Opie smiling. Then the next thing he knew, his chair was pulled out from the table, and the girl from earlier was grinding on him. The music ended, and a new song played. It was some indie song by a female artist that Opie didn't know. But he watched as the girl began to dance to the beat on his lap. The other guys held in snickers, but then she was gone, hands on her hips going to the stage. Her ass bounced to the music as she took her steps to match the bass of the music. Realizing that she was leaving, he turned to the others. 

"Give me some money!" he yelled, hastily. The guys began to pull out dollar bills for his lap dance. They knew that he didn't have enough being a single father. Jax gave him the most, helping out his best friend. "Come on! Hurry!" he yelled at the others. They piled the money on the table, and Opie grabbed it. 

"Go on, Brother! Tig smiled. 

Opie thanked them, and ran over the edge of the stage, where Sweetpea was dancing. "The girl in the white dress!" Opie yelled over the music. 

"Baby Doll!" she called out, smiling. 

Kenzie came back out from her water break, and smiled at Opie, taking the money. Walking down the steps, she grabbed Opie's hand, leading him towards her private room. Each girl had their own private room to perform in. Hers was simple with black and white furniture. Leading Opie to a white comfy chair, she sat him down, and began to dance to some music that was playing over the speakers. "So...what's your real name?" 

"Why do you want to know?" she teased, turning her back to him, shaking her hips. 

"So I could talk to you?" 

"Kenzie," she told him, shimming down, then turning to face him. Spreading his legs, she shimmied back up. His hands shot up to grab her hips. "Nuh-uh. No touching..." she told him, snapping her fingers at him. Opie remained silent as she finished her dance, going to the mini fridge to get a bottle of water, before grabbing her cell phone, checking her time. It was almost time to call Lucy to tell her goodnight. Dolly was staying with her tonight. So that probably meant, that they were going to come over tonight to talk to Dolly. What a full house. "Sorry, I'm expecting a call soon," she appologized, knowing that he was paying her for being on her phone. 

"Your boyfriend?" 

"No. My daughter. She's five. She calls me to tell me goodnight." 

"My daughter used to do that," Opie told her. 

"You have kids?" 

"Two. Kenny and Ellie." 

"And where's your wife?" 

"She died a year ago," Opie told Kenzie. 

 "I'm sorry," she told him. 

"Can you tell me about the man that was here earlier?" 

"Yeah. Creepy, white, had tats all over his body. He had a swatzaca tattoo. Freaked Katana out." 

"Don't worry about them. We're handling it. What time are you off?" 

"Midnight," she told him, looking at her phone. She recieved a text.  **Lucy really tired. She's asleep. She says that she loves you.** "Bless her heart. She passed out." 

"I can drive you home." 

"I'm staying with Dolly. I figure that you're going over there anyway?" 

"Yeah. Think you can get off early?" 

"I see why not. You're friends seemed entertained," she told him, opening up the door. 

"Wanna grab a bite?" Opie asked. 

"Yeah. Come on," she told him. "Let me change clothes. I'll meet you out here." 

Opie nodded, going over to grab his keys and wallet. "So...how was it?" Chibs asked. 

"Nice. I'm taking her to dinner, and then home to Dolly's. I'll meet you later over there." 

"Have a good time, Brother," Clay told him, grinning. Opie nodded and waited at the door for her. 

Kenzie quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t shirt. Washing the make up off, she slipped her hair into a pony tail, and grabbed her converse. If he wanted to date her, he was going to get the real Kenzie. Not Baby Doll. Grabbing her purse, she waved goodbye to her friends, who yelled at her to tap it. "Ready?" she asked Opie. 

Nodding, he slung an arm around her shoulders, leading her to the row of bikes. Handing her the helmet, he got on the bike and scooted forward so she could sit behind him. Driving down the road, he stopped at a bar, pulling into a parking space. Getting off, he helped her, and led the way in. Kenzie had to keep up to match his long strides. Sliding her hand into his, Opie looked suprised. Finding a table, they both ordered beer and a burger, waiting for it to come to them. 

"How long have you been an...exotic dancer?" Opie asked. 

"Since I was 18. It was easy money. After I found out I was pregnant with Lucy, I had to stop, but I stayed on helping the girls sew costumes together, then I took pictures and posted them on the website, making posters, and such. Then after she was born, life was rough. Having a newborn, breast feeding, it was tough." 

"Her father didn't help?" Opie asked. 

"Nah. Haven't seen him since she was born," she told Ope. She was lying, but he had his own kids. "How long have you been in SAMCRO?" 

"Since I was 18. Me and Jax, our dads started the club. It's are whole lives." 

"So you're a mechanic, Harley enthusiast, and a single dad. That about it?" she asked. 

"Yep." 

"Is Opie your real name, or did your parents have a Andy Griffith fetish?" 

Opie barked out a laugh. "It meant to be Dopie, like I was a big, dumb guy. But it was shortened to Opie, and it stuck. My given name is Harry." 

"I like Opie. My name is McKenzie." Once they were done, Opie drove her to Dolly's, where Clay was exiting the house. Meeting his eyes, Opie nodded. Time to wrap it up. "Thanks for dinner. And I guess rescuing me today." 

"No problem. I'll call you tomorrow about your car." 

Kenzie smiled, and reached up to kiss him on the cheek, before heading inside. Smiling, she leaned her head against the door. She really liked Opie. He was sweet, and strong. She felt protected when she was with him. 

"Have fun?" Dolly asked. 

"How much did you see?" Kenzie asked. 

"Everything. Where's your car?" 

"It died. He rescued me." 

"All, you're having white knight syndrome." 

"Shut up. First the girls, and now you." 

"You've been here for a month. Just be careful with him and his crew." 

Kenzie nodded, going up the stairs to Lucy's room, laying down with her. Once her head hit her pillow she was out like a light. 

 


	4. Prison

A week later, Kenzie and Opie were hanging out together daily. Opie would pick her up in the truck, then drive to the school to pick up their respected children. Opie was glad that Ellie and Kenny liked her. One night, Kenzie was cooking them dinner while Opie was out doing club stuff. Piney was picking the kids up, bringing them to the house. Ellie came running upstairs, obviously upset. Kenny followed, saying hi to her, going to hang out with Lucy. Piney came in, and sighed. 

"What's up?" she asked, seeing Ellie run upstairs. 

"Apparently some idiotic little boy turned her down when she asked him out to the sixth grade mixer. Little punk deserves a broken nose." 

"Alright. I can go talk to her. You staying for dinner?" 

"Not tonight. I have club stuff to attend to." 

"Alright. If you see, Ope, tell him I'll stay for as long as he needs." 

"Will do." Piney turned to leave, but turned back around. "You know Kenzie, I haven't seen Opie so happy, even when he was with Donna. You're good for him." Then he left. 

"Kenny! Lucy! Food's ready!" They came running into the kitchen, and Kenzie set up with a plate. Going up the stairs, she saw Ellie crying in her bed. "Hey, sweetie. Why the tears?" 

"Lucas didn;t want to go the the dance with me. He said I was too fat and ugly." 

"Well, Lucas is an idiot." 

"I'm not skinny or pretty like you are. Or even my mom," she cried. 

"I think that true beauty is what is on the inside. And I think you are very beautiful. Now come on...dry those tears. Tommorow is Saturday. We're going out to pick you a nice dress, and you're going to this dance. Get me?" 

"Yeah. I got you," Ellie smiled, hugging her. After things calmed down with the kids, they fell asleep. Kenny in his room, and Ellie and Lucy in Ellie's. Since she didn't have any clothes here, she grabbed one of Opie's sweatshirts, and stripped down to her boy shorts underwear. Slipping into his bed, she curled up and fell asleep. She woke up when she hears the bedroom door closed. Opie was sweaty, and he looked exhausted. 

"Hey," she greeted. "Are you okay?" 

"They guys got arrested. Taken to jail." 

"For what?" 

"Things," he told her, walking over to his master bathroom to shower. Once he was done, he came back, in a pair of sleep pants, and a black wife beater. 

"I don't like secrets, Opie. You lie to me and we're through. Got it? So tell me what is going on, or I'm gone." 

"I don't want to scare you away," Opie whispered. 

"I like you, Ope. A lot. I haven't liked a guy this much before I met you. You make me feel safe, and protected. You're good with Luce. Talk to me," she whispered, running a hand through his wet hair. 

"SAMCRO isn't just a bunch of mechanics or Harley enthusiasts." 

"I figured that part out," Kenzie nodded. 

"We do guns." 

"Guns? As in sell?" 

"Yeah. We sell to other Crews, we keep drugs out of Charming. We have the Police Chief in our pocket and on our payroll and other important people as well. They guys tonight were going to retaliate on Ethan Zobelle. Chibs got hurt. Really bad." 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She knew that Opie was dangerous. He told her about his time in Chino on their second date. But she wasn't going to run. He was one of the good guys, better than her ex. Opie looked down, not wanting to see her leave. "Hey...look at me." Opie looked up. "We all have some shit in our lives. I'm tougher than I look. I grew up with a drunk momma and no daddy. Hell, I was a redneck, still am! I know how to shoot a gun, and fight back. I don't scare easy. I ain't going no where, Ope." Opie nodded, laying down, pulling her with him. They faced each other, arms around each other, and foreheads touching. Soon they were fast asleep. 

The next morning, Kenzie saw that Opie was gone. It was really early, but a weekend. Calling Mary to come watch the kids, she got dressed to go pick up a couple of hours of work before going to see how Chibs was doing. "Hey!" she called out, opening the door. "I thought we could take those pics," she told the girls. "Dolly said we can have one of those light displays that made pictures. I can program it, but I need pictures." 

"How did you get so smart?" Sweetpea asked, helping her set up the photo station area. 

"I was a 4.0 straight A student in high school. Valedictorian." 

"Shut up!" Buttercup smiled, going to stand by her sister. 

"Yeah. Had full rides for art school. Was going to major in Media design or journalism. Threw it all away for a guy." 

She began to snap pictures of the girls one at a time, but was stopped when Blondie started to giggle. "Someone's here for a afternoon delight," she giggled. 

Turning around, she saw Opie asking Kat a question, then pointing towards her. "Hey. Can we talk?" Opie asked. 

"Yeah. What's up?" she asked, after they walked away. 

"You know Sweetpea?" 

"Paige, and yeah." 

"She does coke." 

"I know." She once had to hold her hair back as she went through her last detox. 

"I need you to ask her for her dealer's number and to call him." 

"Why?" 

"It's for the club." 

"Let me go get her." Kenzie walked over to her. "Paige?" she called out. "Can I talk to you?" 

The girls only used real names while they were outside the club, or if it was serious. Paige nodded, and walked over. "Hey," 

"You remember Opie right?" 

"Yeah," Paige nodded, unsure of where this was going. 

"I need you to do the club a favor," Opie told her. 

"What?" 

"Call your dealer, ask him to make a delivery. Half an ounce." 

Paige shifted from one foot to another. "That's a lot of blow. What's it for?" she asked. 

"To help the club. That's all I can tell you."

"You good with this?" Paige asked Kenzie, nervous. 

Kenzie remembered the last time Paige bought her coke. "Shit," she sighed. "Angus is an asshole. Every time he makes a drop, he won't leave till one of us blows him. We're sisters. We help each other out."  

"So I guess you wouldn't be too upset if he never came back." Kenzie and Paige looked at each other. No more Angus was a good thing. "I'm sorry for coming up on you like this, but I'm up against it here. I need your help and I promise that it won't blow back on you." 

"Okay," Paige nodded, pulling out her phone. 

"Promise me she'll be safe," Kenzie asked, pulling him into her dressing room. 

"I promise," he told her. Kenzie looked up at his face. Pulling on his neck, she brought his head down for hers, kissing him for the first time. Opie closed his eyes, bring his hands to her waist, kissing her again. "I gotta go," he told her. 

"See you tonight?" 

"Yeah," he nodded, leaving. 

Coming to her senses, she finished her job, and headed over to the hospital with flowers for Chibs. Coming back out, she saw a pretty brunette watching her.

"Hey!" she snapped. "This is a hospital. No place for crow-eaters!" 

"What? No...I'm a friend of Opie's." 

"You're the stripper, aren't you." 

"Yeah. And you're the doctor," Kenzie fired back. 

A security guard was walking by and heard the women's voices. "Ma'am, you're not on the visitor list." 

"Sorry. I'll be going now. I just wanted to say sorry," she told the woman. 

"Please come with us, now Ma'am." As soon as the officer grabbed her arm, Kenzie had an episode. 

_"Come here you little slut!" Cliff yelled out, grabbing Kenzie by the arm. "You think you can tell me what to do?! You're the whore!" Cliff smacked her hard across the face, beating her, until she could barely breathe..._

Tara looked down at the girl who just collapsed. She was breathing hard, shielding herself from the guard, who barely touched her. "Leave her alone. She's with me," she told the man. 

"Alright," the the security officer, walking away. 

"Hey. You okay? He's gone." 

Kenzie took deep breath, leaning her head against the counter. "Sorry..." she told her, voice cracking. 

"Who was he?" Tara asked, sitting down next to her. 

"My ex," Kenzie told her, hugging herself. "Last time, he nearly killed me. It happened a lot. I would get out, and he would find me. So I just stayed."

"Did he ever rape you?" 

"Sometimes, when I wasn't in the mood." 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have caused a scene. It's just with everything going on." 

"You mean with the guns and Zobelle?" Tara's eyebrows went up in shock. "Yeah. Opie told me." 

"He must like you then." 

"Come on. Let's get out of here. We can pick up the kids, and Abel and have a glass of wine. You can meet Gemma." 

By the time they got there, Gemma was already present with the kids. "Hey," she greeted Tara. 

"Hey. This is Kenzie. She's Opie's friend?" 

"And let me guess, the mother of the little girl playing dolls with Ellie?" Gemma asked, crossing her arms. 

"Yeah," Kenzie nodded. 

"I found at the hospital, bringing flowers to Chibs. Figured I should take her home with me." 

"Where's Mary?" Kenzie asked. 

"Going to check on Piney. Dropped these three off at the garage. Opie knows they're here," Gemma told her. "How old are you?" 

"23." 

"Christ, your young." 

"Opie told her everything," Tara commented. 

"I've been with worst guys than Opie. I really like him." 

"Good. He seems happier with you around. And the kids wouldn't shut up about you either." Gemma smiled. "So what's the south like?" 

An hour later, they were talking, Ellie and Kenny were playing cards, and Lucy was sleeping. "She's adorable," Tara commented. 

"Thank you. She's really smart. I mean, parent's always say their kids are smart, but she is smart. I just don't want her to make the same mistakes I did. Throw away her life and career for a shitbag at 18." 

"What did you wan't to do?" 

"Photography? Art?" 

"You're still really young. Go back to school, or at least online school," Gemma told her. 

"Right now, my money is going to her schooling, and trying to find a house to get out of Dolly's." 

Then the doorbell rang. "That's probably Opie. I'll get it," Tara told the other women. Standing up, she answered the door. "Hey, Ope. They're inside." 

"Hey," Kenzie greeted, kissing his cheek. 

"Hey. You ready?" 

"Yeah. Do you mind carrying her?" she asked, pointing to the sleeping Lucy. 

"I got her." 

"Bye," Tara smiled, hugging the younger woman. 

Kenzie smiled and returned the hug. Gemma turned to her, staring into her big eyes. "Make him happy. You two are good together." Then Gemma surprised Tara and Kenzie by kissing her cheek. Opie nodded to the women, picking up Lucy and carrying her to the car. 

Once they got into the car, they drove home, glad to be together. 


	5. Pot Luck

A couple of days later, things had settled down with SAMCRO. Mary was gone, but Kenzie didn't care. She reminded her of her own mother, and that was a scary thing. She basically lived at the house now, with Opie and his kids. Opie treated Lucy like his own kid, while reconnecting with his own. Kenny and Ellie enjoyed having their father back around, and liked seeing Kenzie. One morning, Kenzie woke up before Opie, who was on his back snoring, but soon came too when he noticed a shift next to him. "Hey," he groaned, stretching. 

"Hey," she smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Opie returned the kiss, and soon things got passionate. Opie ran his big hands down her back, and cupped her ass, pulling her closer to him. Then a phone rang. 

"Shit," he sighed, grabbing his, seeing Clay calling. It was time to come in. Something with Zobelle. Hanging up, he looked down at the girl on top of him. "Clay wants me to head towards the clubhouse. I have work to do." 

"I guess you can get up, but you'll be missing this," she whispered, kissing his neck. "And this..." She moved her lips to his ear. 

Opie groaned. She was going to kill him. "I gotta go." Rolling out of bed was hard.Grabbing his clothes he went to into the bathroom to change. Coming out, he saw that Kenzie was out of bed, putting on a pair of sleep pants, and one of her zip up hoodies. 

"Kids need breakfast. Then I gotta get more clothes for me and Lucy." 

"Move in here," Opie suddenly said. "You're here every night anyway. The kids love you, Pops loves you, fuck even Gem and Tara love you. You're part of the family already. We have room here for you and Luce." 

"We've only been together for a month. And your always so hesitant." 

"I tell you everything about the club." 

"I know. It's Donna." 

"Donna?" Opie asked, confused. 

"Yeah. Her ghost is here. I mean, not literal. Her bed, her sheets, her china! It won't be my home, Ope. It's still hers," she told him. 

Opie shook his head. "If that's how you feel..." then he walked away. Opie didn't blame her. He didn't want to let go of Donna. There was still a part that loved her. Getting on his bike, he started it, and drove towards the warehouse. She took the kids to school and headed towards the hospital. She missed the Scot, and his kind smile. Walking in, she saw a woman there sitting with him. "Hello," she greeted politely, pulling down her short dress. 

"Hello," said the woman. She had an Irish accent. 

"I'm a friend of Chibs. I just wanted to see how he was doing." 

"I'm Fiona. His wife." 

"Oh..." Kenzie said, awkwardly. She didn't know Chibs was married. Then he heard a groan. 

"Fiona?" Chibs asked focusing on her. 

"Mornin'," Fiona smiled. 

Then he turned to Kenzie, and smiled. "Baby Doll!" 

"Hey. I just wanted to check up on you." 

"How's Opie doing?" 

"Good. He misses you. They all do. I should get going. Clay wants me to update the website for TM. Get better," she told him, kissing his forehead. 

"No lap dance?" he joked. 

"Not until Tara says you can," she winked, leaving. 

Opie calmed down the girls, and walked out with Jax and Bobby. His mind was still reeling on what to do with Kenzie. He really liked her. He didn't want her to go. Or Lucy. He loved that little girl like she was his own. He wanted a family with them. 

"What time does Gemma want us for dinner?" he heard Bobby asked.

"8:00," Jax told him, before turning to Opie. "Gemma's having a potlatch. Wants us all there."

"Sounds like a good idea. I got Kenny and Ellie," Opie told him. 

"Bring 'em," Jax smiled, glad he was considering them. 

"Kenzie and Lucy?" Opie asked. He knew that is shouldn't be a problem, but it was still polite to ask. 

"You serious about it?" Jax asked. He liked Kenzie. She was like a kid sister to him. He just didn't want Opie to get hurt again. 

"I don't know. Kids like her. I like her. Her kid likes me after the initial fear."

"You hitting it?" Bobby asked, curious. 

"Come on, Bobby," Jax groaned. 

"No. I mean we sleep. It's just sleep."

"Dude, she's a stripper," Bobby reminded him. 

"Your point?"

"My point is she's a stripper. You gotta hit it."

"What do you know about hooking up with strippers?" Jax asked.  

"Just what I heard. You know, it can get, like... I have been around, you know? I mean, it's like, it gets crazy sometimes, you know?" Bobby told him, trying to find a way out of his hole. 

"You should bring her to dinner tonight, man. Gemma won't mind." 

"I asked her to move in with me..." Opie said to Jax. 

"Really? What she say?" 

"She said no. That it wasn't her house, it was Donna's." 

"She has a point there, bro," Jax told him, walking away. 

Kenzie arrive at the garage and saw some of the normal mechanics that weren't in the MC. Sighing, she turned around and headed towards the Doll House. When she got there, she threw her bag down on the floor and sat in the her vanity chair, putting her head in hands. Opie didn't understand how she felt. Dressing in her black babydoll gown, she did her makeup and her hair. She needed to take her mind off of Opie for a moment. Her dress was backless, connecting to her body with strings that were tied together. She performed for several hours, and she did calm down a little bit. During her break, she checked her phone and saw a message from her idiot boyfriend:  **Gemma is having a potluck at 8. I want you to go with me.**

Sighing, she replied back.  **Okay. I'll bring the kids.**

Looking at the clock, it was five o'clock. Changing back into her dress and jean jacket, she picked up the kids, and got them ready. When she arrived, she saw Tara and Gemma arguing. Setting down her potato salad, she watched as Tara turned to face her. "Hey," she huffed. 

"Hey. Kids, why don't you go play with the baby..." she told the three children. "What's up?" 

"Gemma is screwing up my job! And our men are being hit on by porn stars!" 

"Excuse me?" Kenzie asked, confused. 

"Yeah. They own a porn star business to go legit." 

"Well, me and Opie are already arguing today." Tara raised her eyebrows. "He wants me to move in." 

"Do you?" 

"Well, yeah! But the ghost of Donna is taking over the house! And what if we don't work out? Then I rip Lucy from another father figure. My job...it's all for her to give her the life I never had!" 

"Does Opie know about the ex?" 

"No." 

"Maybe you should explain." 

"Maybe..." she sighed, hugging Tara. Her and Tara had become really close. Since their boyfriends are BFFs, they became as close as sisters, sharing secrets, or beer, or wine even. 

"Hey," Opie said to her, as he and Jax came rolling in. 

"Hey," she sighed, back, crossing his arms. 

"I'm sorry for pushing you. It wasn't right of me." 

"Damn right it wasn't. What's going to happen if we break up, Ope? I rip my daughter away from another father figure? Your kids lose another mom?" Opie took a step back. "You think it's easy being with a guy as good as you are? So yeah, you sell guns, and own porn! I've been with worse guys than you! My ex? He beat me to the inch of my life! Called me whore daily!" Kenzie started to cry. Opie stepped forward, and hugged her as she cried into his leather jacket. Pulling away from him, she wiped her eyes. "I really do like you. I just don't want to mess this up." 

"I'm falling in love with you," Opie told her suddenly. 

"I'm falling in love with you too," she whispered, kissing him. 

"Come on, everybody. Come on, let's sit down," Gemma called out. 

Opie and Kenzie turned to their kids, gathering them to get a plate. Lucy grabbed Opie's hand, while Ellie stood by Kenzie's side. Kenny stood by his father, ready for some food. Kenzie placed a hand on Kenny's head, and Opie watched as he smiled. Then the civil war reignited. 

"Where the hell were you?" Clay asked Jax. 

"What are you talking about?" Jax fired back, getting pissed. 

"Two guys are at the hospital, and you decide not to pick up the phone."

"We were neck-deep in our own pile of shit," Tig chimed in. "We almost got killed trying to take back our guns, man."

"Club business," Opie reminded them, trying to keep the peace. He felt Lucy squeeze his hand in fear. 

"Not here, asshole," Jax told Tig. 

"Come on!" Tig yelled, pushing Jax. 

"I mean it. Hey, they were helping me, Clay. We had some payback to deliver at Caracara," Jax told his stepfather. 

"Hopefully, it went a little bit better than the trammel task," Tig replied, sarcastically.

"Blow me, shithead." 

"Hey!" Kenzie shouted. "They're are children here," she reminded the bickering men. 

"Excuse me," Chief Unser spoke up. Nobody noticed him come in. "Sorry to interrupt. I figured I should tell you this in person. We just found Luann Delaney off county 18. Beaten to death. There's no other details right now. I'm sorry." 

Everybody remained silent at the news. "Did you cause this?" Clay asked in a threatening tone. 

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked, shocked. 

"Payback at Caracara."  

"This is on me, Clay. "

"And me, too." 

What did you idiots do?" Tig asked. 

"I'm not talking to you, asshole," Jax turned to the Sgt. of Arms. 

"You see what you're doing to this club?" Clay asked Jax. 

"Do you see what you're doing to this club?!" Jax fired back. 

"I was risking my ass for this club.

"Bullshit. You're as blind as you are crippled."

"The blind guy's in jail with no wife 'cause you just got her killed."

"I'm not the one murdering women!" Jax screamed out. 

Kenzie didn't know what to do. The kids were confused, hungry, and now scared. Gemma on the other hand, raised the platter of roast beef, and slams it on the table. Everybody turned to her, as she sat down. "I think dinner is over," Kenzie said, breaking the silence. "I'm going to take the kids to eat dinner. Come on, guys. Thank Mrs. Teller-Morrow." 

Ellie and Kenny said there thanks, and gathered up their jackets, while Kenzie helped Lucy with hers. "I'll see you at home," Opie told her, kissing her forehead. 

Kenzie made sure that the kids buckled up before she drove off. They went to a diner and all ate a burger before driving home and going into bed. Kenzie walked around the house, making sure the doors were locked, and that the light was left on for Opie. Going back into the bedroom, she looked around. She still felt as she did about this being Donna's and Opie house. She wanted her own house with Opie. Hearing the front door open and close, she heard the familiar footsteps that followed him as he walked. 

"Hey, baby," she sighed, watching him take off his clothes, and changing into his black sweat pants and black wife beater. 

"Hey. Kids in bed?" he asked, getting in bed with her. 

"Yeah. I want a house," she told him quickly. 

"What?" 

"A house. For us. Our house. I wanna move in with you, but in a different house." 

"Okay," he nodded. "I finally got the mortgage paid off with this one." 

"Or...we can keep the land and build a new house. It would save us from finding a house and moving the kids. You'll still be close to work and the club." 

"Yeah..." he sighed. He liked that idea better, but he was tired. 

"You okay?" she asked, coming her fingers through his hair. 

"Yeah. This shit with Clay and Jax needs to stop." 

"It'll work out, babe," she sighed, her Southern accent slurring. 

Opie nodded, laying down on his back. Kenzie snuggled into his side, and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. Closing his eyes he fell asleep. 

 


	6. Family

Opie shot up in the middle of the night, sweating. He had a nightmare. It was Donna's death, but Kenzie was in the car. Getting out of bed, he wandered into the kitchen where he grabbed a glass of water. Chugging it, he sighed. He felt bad for Otto. He knew what it felt like to lose an old lady. But he and Donna were estranged, forcing it to make it work. Kenzie and him seemed like fate...magic. She didn't mind the club, as long as he was safe. She liked his friends, and supported him. She would listen to his fustrations, and help him relieve the stress. Maybe praying to God did work. 

"What are you doing up?" Kenzie asked. 

Turning, Opie saw the small woman, wearing sleep shorts, and a tank top. "I love you," he blurted out, feeling like a fool. 

"What?" 

"I love you. Since the day your car broke down...you're smart, kind, a great mom...you listen to my problems and try not to control me. I love you." 

Kenzie stood there for a moment, feeling tears in her eyes. "I love you too," she smiled. 

Opie smiled, walking towards her, pulling her to him, kissing her. Kenzie moaned, as the kiss turned passionate. She ran her hands down his clothed back, gripping his shirt, and pulling it up slowly. Opie finished taking it off, her height and his height, making it hard for her to continue. Running her bands down his bare chest, she memorized every muscle she could find, squeezing his arms. Opie ran his hands down her sides, pulling her tank top off, leaving her in her shorts and underwear. Dropping her shirt, he pressed her bare chest to his, and grabbed her ass, lifting her up. Kenzie smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, as he took them back to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he kissed his way down to her navel and back up. 

"Harry..." she moaned, calling him by his real name. 

Opie shivered at the sound of his actual name, sending blood to his member. Kenzie used her toes and feet to push down his sweat pants, and his boxers, feeling his hard length against her. Opie pulled down her shorts and panties, and reached a hand down to touch her. "Fuck..." he groaned, slipping a finger in. 

"Opie..." Kenzie groaned, feeling him open her. He certainly knew what to do. Inserting another finger, he curled them around her walls, stroking her lightly. Kenzie moaned louder, continuing to kiss him as she ran her hand down his stomach to his member. Gripping it, Opie jumped at the feel. "No foreplay. I need you," she moaned, removing her hand from him. 

"I need you too..." he whispered back, his deep voice even deeper. It turned Kenzie on at the sound of his deep voice. She knew that Opie was big...he was about 6 foot 4. She was only 5 foot 1, so she told herself to relax as he moved his tip to touch her wet folds. Opie held himself on his elbows as he pushed into her. Kenzie sucked in a breath as he filled her. She was right. He was BIG. Squeezing her eyes, clothes she tried to take her mind away from the pain. "Are you okay?" Opie asked, as he filled her completely. 

"Yeah. Give me a minute to adjust. It's been a while." Kenzie shifted her hips slightly, feeling a stab of pleasure. Repeating the motion, she found the pain now turned into pleasure. "Okay..." she groaned, shifting her hips again. 

Opie held the headboard with one hand, and placed the other by her head, gripping the pillow as he began to move. "Fuck...so tight..." he groaned. 

"Been almost three years..." she replied, clawing at his back. 

Opie didn't respond, and began to push into her a little harder. She felt so good...it was like they were two puzzle pieces clicking together. Kenzie moaned louder, trying to keep her voice down low. She knew that her voice was high pitched and she was often loud during sex, so she tried to keep it to a minimum. But with Opie, she couldn't hold it in. He was a Biker God, drilling her into the mattress. "Fuck!" she screamed out. She knew she had a sailor's mouth in general, but it was ten times worse during sex. "Fuck! Opie! Harder!" 

Opie did as he was told, her curses turning him on even more. "Kenzie..." he groaned. 

"Fuck yes! Opie..." Kenzie cried out, feeling the tension start to build. Opie shifted his angle and found that one spot, no one else could find. "OPIE! RIGHT THERE!" she screamed out. Opie continued to hit that one spot, then felt her walls quiver around him. He knew that he was nearing his release also. Once she did let go, he followed behind her, grunting out her name. 

Once they calmed their heart-rates they laid cuddled together on the bed, her leg swung over his, her body laying on top of his chest. The sheet was wrapped around her body, and draped across his lower half. Opie, for the first time in a while felt complete. They're was no more heartbreak...he was loved. "I love you," he told her, kissing her forehead. 

Kenzie smiled as his beard tickled her. "I love you too. All three of you," she sighed, closing her eyes. Opie fell asleep next to her. 

The next day, Opie woke up alone. Slipping on some clean clothes, Opie grabbed his leather jacket, and went to the kitchen. There he saw his two children, Lucy, and Kenzie all eating breakfast. Kenzie was sipping coffee, looking at her laptop. "Morning," he greeted his family. 

"Hey," Kenzie smiled. "Coffee on the counter. Pancakes in the oven, and so are some eggs and bacon." 

"Kenzie makes really good chocolate chip pancakes, Dad," Kenny smiled. 

Opie grabbed himself a plate, kissing Kenzie on the head. "What are you looking at?" 

"Just some pictures I've taken recently. Figured I could make a small portfolio of what I have." 

"Clay talked about hiring you for PR for Club Reaper and the MC," Opie told her. 

"How much would they pay?" 

"Not that much. We're low on funds at the moment." 

"Well, the newspaper would pay me well. But I'm thinking about going to back to school and getting my journalism degree. I want to focus on MCs, and the good. People see people at you and run in fear...but they don't know the real you. Or Jax, or Bobby, or Chibs...you guys are really good guys who are trying to protect your families." 

Opie stared at her in wonder. "I don't serve you," he told her, honeslty. 

"Shut up. You're going to be late. Aren't you supposed to me meeting Clay?" 

"Yeah. I should get going." 

"You're Dad's leaving. Say goodbye to him," Kenzie told the children. 

"Bye, Dad. Love you," Ellie told him, hugging him. 

"Bye!" Kenny waved. 

"Bye, Opie!" Lucy yelled, hugging his leg. 

"Bye. Be safe," Kenzie begged, hugging him. 

"I will. I'll text you later." 

Once he left, the kids and Kenzie finished their breakfast. "Are you and Dad boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ellie asked. 

"Kinda. Why? You cool with that?" Kenzie asked the two Winston children. 

They looked at each other, and nodded. "Dad's been happy. And you're pretty cool." 

"Thanks. How about you, Lucy?" 

"Opie is much nicer to you than Daddy was. And I like Kenny and Ellie." 

"Mom would've liked you," Kenny told the woman. 

"Thanks, Kenny. I'm not trying to replace her. She'll always have a spot in your hearts." 

"Ooooh!" shrieked Ellie. "If you and Dad got married, Lucy could be our sister! I always wanted a sister. But I got a smelly brother instead!" 

"Hey!" Kenny protested. 

"Alright, alright. It's too early to tell if were going to get married or not. It's time for school, anyway. Come on..." Dropping the kids off, she got out and kissed each one on the head. 

"Bye, Mommy," Lucy hugged her.

Kenzie kissed her head, and hugged her back. "Bye, baby." 

"Bye!" Kenny smiled, hugging her also. Kenzie repeated the same kiss she did on her own daughters head, and then to Ellie as well. After making sure the kids made it safely inside, she drove to the Charming Community College to talk to an administration person. To Kenzie's joy, she had gotten fiancial aid, and was able to sign up for the classes she needed. She was lucky enough to had taken some now and there since she graduated. She was almost done. Once she was done, she bought a fresh bouquet of flowers, and went to visit Chibs. 

Upon walking in, she saw Jax. Smiling, she walked up to him. "Hey," she smiled softly, hugging him. 

"Hey," he answered, pulling her into a hug. 

"You doing okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah. I had to tell Luann's husband today. He took it pretty rough." 

"I'm sorry," she smiled at him. "I'm here to see Chibs." 

"He could use a little excitement." 

"Fuck. If Opie knew, he would string you up by your ankles." 

"So, you two pretty serious?" Jax asked, wanting to hear her side. 

"Yeah. The kids have given us permisison to marry..." she chuckled. 

"Wow...so when is it?" Jax joked. 

"Hopefully, once this all settles down. And when Opie want's to propose. I'm all fashioned, Jackson Teller. When you going to propose to Tara?" she fired back. 

"I don't think we're there yet." 

"You know that Tara and me are now best friends, right?" she questioned. "We're like sisters." 

"Trust me. I know..." Jax groaned, Tara telling him all about Opie and Kenzie's relationship and love life. "I best be going." 

"See ya later, Jax." 

Jax nodded, and headed out. Kenzie grabbed the flowers and headed inside Chib's hotel room. "Hey, gorgeous," Chibs smiled. 

"Hey, handsome," she grinned back. 

"Here to give me a lap dance?" he asked, hopefully. 

"Once Tara says you're no longer critical," she told him. "So...you're married..." 

"Yeah. It's a long, complicated, story, love." 

"I figured. The way she was shooting daggers at me gave me chills." 

"She's bite and bark. Reason why I married her." 

"Well, I wanted to stop by. I have to go to work. I'm glad you're feeling better." 

"I'll be back soon enough." 

Kenzie left the hospital and headed towards the Doll House. "Ladies," she greeted her friends, sitting down at her vanity. Tonight, Dolly wanted to have a theme. Good and Evil. Kenzie was dressed in a red, leather unitard, red leather knee high siletto boots, and red horns on her fair. She had a whip that was shaped like a devil's tale. 

While they were dancing, Kenzie spotted AJ Weston, and another man, who had similar tattoos on his body. Kenzie could see the AB brand on his chest. "Gentlemen," she called out. "May I help you?" 

"What's your name, sweetheart?" the other man asked. 

"Baby Doll," she told him, standing up straight. "Dolly made it very clear that ya'll aren't welcome." 

"We have a message for Sam Crow." 

"What would that be?" 

"This," Weston grinned, throwing a table into the glass door. Kenzie shrieked, causing the other girls to come out to see what was happening. Weston and the other man began to smash tables, break their windows, and ruin the place. Other men came in and began to wreck their dressing room. 

"Hey, Darby!" one of the AB men said to their president. "Look what I found! A Jap!" In his gasp, he had a crying Kat. 

"Let her go!" Kenzie screamed at him. 

"As you wish," he grinned at her, throwing her to Kenzie. 

"Burn it to the ground. Zobelle's orders." 

Kenzie saw one of the men, light a bottle with a rag and liquid in it. "Out! Everybody out!" she yelled, grabbing Kat and Blondie's hands, running out. Sweetpea grabbed her sister's hand, and everybody ran out as their work place burned down. Kenzie pulled out her phone and called Dolly. "Dolly...they burned it down. Weston burned it down." 

Five minutes later, Dolly came running, seeing her favorite place in ashes. Five minutes after that, SAMCRO showed up. Opie looked for Kenzie, and saw her in her Devil costume, sitting in an amulance, taking to Chief Unser. "And then they left in trucks," she told the chief. 

"Hey. You okay?" he asked, coming up to her. 

"Yeah. Just shaken," she told him. Opie yanked off his jacket, handing it to her to cover up. "Thanks." 

Clay and Dolly stood nearby, talking. "I'm sorry, Doll. We'll get back at Darby and Weston." 

"Don't. It'll make things worse. They won. I'm done fighting, Clay. Did you know I have a daughter these girl's age, and a granddaughter?" 

"Yeah." 

"I sent my baby out of Charming to get a better life. She invited me to live with her. Says she taking Grace on a Disney Cruise. Invited me with. I'm going to go." 

"What about the club?" Clay asked. 

"I'm done, ready to retire. The girls are ready to leave also. Kenzie's going to school, Brittney and Paige want to go make up to their parents, Abigail wants to go be an enviromentalist, and Kat wants to go home to Japan. They're all grown up." 

Opie walked Kenzie to her car. "I'll see you later. It might be a late night" 

"Okay. I'm going to go shower, and take the kids to grab something for dinner."

"Thanks. For watching them for me." 

"Don't be silly. I'll see you at home." Opie kissed her forehead, but Kenzie pulled him down to kiss her lips. The other guys noticed, and began to make catcalls. Kenzie rolled her eyes, throwing up her middle finger to them all. 

"See you at home," Opie repeated, walking to his bike. 

"You tapping that yet?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah. I am," Opie told him, starting his bike. 

Kenzie smiled, and got in her car, driving away. Once she showered, she changed into a tank top, and a pair of jeans, picking up the kids taking them to dinner. Later that night, Kenzie laid in bed in one of Opie's shirts. He wasn't coming home. The next morning was a Saturday, and Kenzie told the kids to get up and get dressed. Once everybody was up, she drove them to go get breakfast. As Kenzie was helping Lucy cut up her pancakes, she heard Kenny's excited yell. 

"Dad!" 

Turning around, Kenzie saw Opie come walking towards her. Grabbing her face in his hands, he bent down and kissed her. This was the first time the kids had seen their respected parents affection. Piney sipped his his coffee, and grinned, while the children watched with wide eyes. Kenzie placed her hands on his back, leaning into him as he took her breath away. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers. "Good morning," she breathed out. 

"Hey," Opie greeted, sitting down next to him, grabbing a bite of food from Kenzie's plate. They had a good breakfast, until Opie's phone rang.

"Hello? Crap...I'll be there." 

Opie rode toward Cara Cara, seeing it in ashes, similar to the Doll House. Jax was pissed as hell. He had a murderous look in his eyes. "First the Doll House, and now this." 

"Unbelievable," Bobby shook his head. 

Jax seethed, finally having it. This was the last straw. "This was Clay.," he told the group, turning away. "Couldn't let me have it." He shook his head, as he turned to Happy. "Talk to Quinn. Tell him I want to transfer." Opie and Bobby looked at him in shock. "I'm going Nomad." 


	7. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Opie made the breakfast for his small and dysfunction family. Kenzie was taking a shower, the kids were sleeping, and he was thinking on which way he would vote. It's been a couple of weeks since Jax's announcement that he wanted to go Nomad. Jax was his best friend...his brother. He didn't want him to leave. But he knew this shit between Jax and Clay was getting out of hand. Kenzie walked into the kitchen, wrapping her small arms around his waist. "Morning," he sighed. 

"Good mornin'. Did you sleep at all?" she asked. 

"A couple of hours. My mind wouldn't let me." 

"Breakfast?" she asked, looking at the food. 

"Yeah...eggs, ham, waffels, OJ, a lot of food." 

"Looks good. Kenny eats as much as you do," she teased. Opie grinned slapping her butt. Squealing she tickled his sides. They're playtime was interuppted by a the doorbell ringing. "I'll answer it," she told him. "Finish cookin'." Walking to her door, she opened the door, her mouth dropping. "Momma?!" 

"Hey Baby!" her mother squealed, hugging her tight. 

"What are you doing here!" 

"Emmett told me where you mosedy off too! I had to come find you and my grandbaby!" 

"Are you high?" Kenzie asked. This is not what she needed. Finishing her school, club problems, she hasn't been feeling well. 

"Of course not! I've been clear for about a year now." 

"You still go to meetings?" 

"Every week." 

"Well, come on in, I guess." 

"Thank you!" Marilyn Layton dragged her giant suitcase in, her short skirt and heels flashing in the sunlight. 

Opie heard the door close and something dragging. Dropping the spatula, he walked and see the annoyed face of his girlfriend, and saw a blonde skinny woman, wearing a short skirt, and flashy heals. Her hair was big, and so was her country accent. The only that shook him was her high pitched voice. "Ope, this is my mother. Addison." 

"Why! Aren't you a tall drink of water!" Addison cooed up at Opie. 

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am." 

"Ma'am! What  am I? 40? Call me Addy!" 

"Grandma!" Lucy shrieked, coming down the stairs, in her pjs. 

"If it isn't, Lucibelle!" 

"I missed you, grandma!" 

Opie noticed his girlfriend's tension, and took her hand, leading her away. "Hey...you okay?" he asked. 

"This is so like he . Showing up places, unannounced! It creams my corn!" 

"You, know...you're pretty sexy when you're riled up." 

"Shut up," she smiled, her mood shifting. "Another thing to pile up on our shit list." 

"Yeah." Looking at the wall clock, he sighed. "I gotta go. We're meeting to dicuss Jax's transfer." 

"You think Piney's going to show?" 

"No idea what Pops is thinking. Probably going to drink himself in a stupor." 

"Yeah. Be safe," she told him, kissing him. 

"Have fun at schooll." 

"Love you," she told him. 

"Love you back." 

Opie left her then. Once introductions were made, all ate breakfast. Once the kids were off, playing around, Addy and Kenzie sat talking. "This is a nice house. What does Opie do?" 

"He's a mechanic. He's also in a motorcycle club called the Son's of Anarchy. In otherwords, SAMCRO." 

"How did you two meet?" 

"The car malfuncitoned. He was my Prince in Black Leather," Kenzie smiled, sipping her tea. 

"His kids seem sweet. Do they like you?" 

"They adore me. And they treat Lucy as their sister." Kenzie rubbed her arms. 

Addy knew her daughter's tics. "Whats the matter, sweetie?" 

"Their mother died almost a year and a half ago. Sometimes, Opie looks at m like I'm going to disappear." 

"Are you?" 

"Of course not! I love Opie! More than I loved Cal or Peter! He calls me his Old Lady." 

"He seems like a sweet guy," Addy smiled, finally happy her daughter and granddaughter is in a safe place. 

"Yeah." Kenzie sat down and did her homework, before hearing the roar of the fimilar Harley. Smiling, she listened to him come into the bedroom. 

"Hey, handsome." 

"Hey," he sighed, still upset. "Jax sent me home." 

"His transfer gone threw?" 

"Yeah. We just got to vote. Has to be unaimous." 

"I'm sorry, Baby." 

"How's your mother?" he asked, sitting down on the bed, next to her. 

"She took the kids shopping so I could get some work done." 

Opie looked over at her, and kissed her, deeply. Kenzie returned the kiss, grabbing his biceps. Running her hands up his arms, she gripped the leather pushing it down his arms. Soon, clothes were off, and Opie was buired in her. His movements were slow and passionate. Kenzie moaned, running a hand through his hair, the other gripping his back. After they both came, they laid in the bed together, resting until Opie's phone dinged. Grabbing it, he looked at the messages. "It's time for the vote." 

"I love you," she told him, watching him drss. 

"I love you, too." 

Opie went and sat down in his usual spot, seeing Piney there. "Hey, Pop," he greeted, hugging him. 

"Hey. How are the kids. Kenz?" 

"They're doing good. Kenz's mom is in town. Kinda strained." 

"She like her daughter?" 

"Blonde, high pitched voice, big rack. Opposite of her daughter." 

"Hmm. You know how you're going to vote?" 

"Yeah." 

Clay walked in, and sat down at the head of the table. Then everybody else took their seats. "We know what's on the table. Nomad charter accepted Jax. Redwood has to vote to release. You want to say anything?" Clay asked. 

"This is the best thing for Sam Crow," Jax told the group.  

"I got Tig's proxy, it's a yea," Clay told the group. "Me? Yea."

"Yea," Opie told them, looking down. 

"Yea," Piney said. 

"Juice's proxy's a yea," Bobby told Clay. "Yea."  

"Chibs," Clay called out. 

"This what you want, Jackie boy?" Chibs asked. "For real?" Jax nodded. "Jesus. Yea."  

"Unanimous. You're free to transfer." Clay banged the gavel, and that was it. Jax took off his kutte and used his knife to rip off his Redwood patch and his VP patch. Opie sighed, turning to his old man. 

"Wanna come over for dinner? Kenzie is making fried chicken." 

"Yeah." 

Kenzie and Addy were finishing up making dinner, and setting the table. "I think the chicken is done," Addy told her daughter. 

"Okay. The biscuits are done also. I think we're set. Kids! Let's eat!" Kenzie yelled to the children. Ellie, Kenny, and Lucy ran over to the table, sitting down.

Kenzie smiled when she heard Opie's motorcycle engine. Wiping her hands, she walked over towards the door to greet him. "Hey, baby," he sighed. 

"He's gone?" she asked. 

"Yeah," Opie told her, kissing her on the lips.

Kenzie smiled when she saw Piney. "Hey! Welcome back!" 

"Thanks. Something smells good," Piney smiled, smelling chicken. 

Together, they saw down, and ate dinner as a family. No one spoke of the club, ATF, or anything negative. 


	8. Truth

Later that night, Opie laid in bed with Kenzie, thinking about Jax. "I'm sorry about Jax," Kenzie told him, rubbing a hand up and down his bare chest. 

"He's my best friend. My brother...things will be different." 

"I know. But it's for the good of SAMCRO, right. You told me that things between Clay and Jax were strained," 

"Yeah. Tell me about Addy and you." 

"I have a brother. He's my twin. We always watched after one another. After Daddy left, Mom became depressed. She smoked weed, did drugs. Her favorite was heronie. She became neglectful, going out leaving me and Em home alone. We would sit in filthy diapers, and cry for hours on end. She got clean several times, but nothing stuck. When we got older, we taught ourselves how to cook, how to pay the bills. Then we started school. We would fake her signature. So we could go on field trips and stuff. We would tell her her to take us to the doctors for our shots. I did well in school. I got a 4.0 GPA. Then I met Peter. I was at a highschool graduation party. He was nice, and he smelled like soap, something I wasn't used to and liked. So we..." she trailed off, clearing her throat. "Three weeks later, I was puking my guts out, and I knew. There was no way I could afford my school and take care of a baby. So I went to a strip club and got a job. I was pretty, and had a good body. I had to stop when I started to show. Then she was born, and my prioritues changed. I wanted to make a good life for her. 

Then I met Cal. He came into the club, and would always ask for me. We fell in love, and a couple of years later, we moved in together. He asked for parental rights for Lucy. Peter allowed it, moved on with his life. Then we got married, and that's when the beatings began. They would always get worse. We would leave, but he would find us, and be appologetic. It finally ended a couple of months ago, when he beat me to the inch of my life. I was so bruised, you could hardly recognize me. Em had to come indentify me. When I got released, I saw him put hands on Lucy. That's when I snapped. I clocked in, and fought back. He looked a lot worse than I ever did. Got a good defense lawyer, got divorced, and fled with Luce." 

"I will always protect you," Opie told her, holding her tighter. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Alabama, Cal Morrison was sitting in his office chair, recieving a blow job from his assistant, when his phone rang. Reaching for it, he pressed answer and placed it against his ear. "Hello?" 

"Mr. Morrison. My name is Ethan Zobelle. I have something that might interest you." 

"Oh yeah? What's that, Mr. Zobelle." 

"Your ex wife, and your daughter." 

"Where?" Cal asked, pushing the woman off of him. 

"Charming, California. She's involved with a biker, named Harry Winstion. He goes by Opie, and he's apart of the Sons of Anarchy. But she's here." 

"What's in it for you?" Cal asked. Sure he wanted payback on that bitch, but he wasn't about to sell his soul for her worthless ass. 

"You have some sway. Help me take down SAMCRO." 

"Deal. I'll see you soon." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the news of Gemma broke out, Kenzie knew that it would only be moments before a war broke out. Opie told her that if things were to go south, Clay would order everybody to pack up and go to Club Reaper for safety. Kenzie was one to always be prepared, so she went to the store to buy the kids bigger backpacks, food, and other nessecites. Grabbing some coloring books and games for the kids, she didn't see the hand on her cart. 

"Hello, Mackenzie." 

Kenzie felt her blood grow cold as the familiar voice chilled her to the bone. Looking up, she saw the blue eyes of the man she was hiding from. "Cal...what are you doing here. You can't be here..." she said. 

"You think that a silly restraining order would stop me from seeing my wife or my kid?" 

"Ex wife. And Lucy is not your kid. You gave up those rights for our settlement." 

"That settlement was bullshit. Of course the judge was going to side with you. Bitches stick together right? Well, I got to go. I just came by to say hi. I have a meeting with Ethan Zobelle. You know him, right? I'll be seeing you around." 

Kenzie shook as he touched her shoulder and left. Abandoing her cart, she ran to the bathroom, where she threw up. Grabbing paper towels, she tried her best to clean up her shirt, but she knew she needed help. Pulling out her phone, she dialed the only one she could think off. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara rummaged through her closet, looking for something for Kenzie to wear. She didn't get the full message, but got the the gist that she needed help. Gemma was there, confused at what she was doing. "What are you doing?" she asked. 

"Kenz called. She needs a pair of clothes. She sounded upset. She's at the store." 

"I'll go with you. I'll have Netta watch Abel." 

"Ok. Let's go," Tara told the older woman, grabbing a pair of cotton shorts and a t shirt. When they got there, they traveled to the bathroom, where Kenzie was cowering by the sink, her mascara and eyeliner leaving tracks on her cheeks. 

"Oh, baby..." Gemma cooed, squatting down to Kenzie's level. "What happened." 

"Did you bring clothes?" Kenzie asked, wiping her cheeks. 

"Yeah. We did. What happened?" 

"Cal was here. I think he's in league with Zobelle. Caught me off guard. I had a restaining order against him. He touched me, and I was physically sick. I ran in here and threw up. I got my clothes dirty." Kenzie broke down, crying. "What am I going to do?" 

"Maybe we should tell Opie..." Tara suggested. 

"No. They have enough going on with going after Zobelle and Weston." 

After Kenzie got cleaned up, she went home where Opie was there, rumaging through their stuff. "Hey..." she called out. "What are you doing?" 

"We're low on guns. We're taking stuff from our own supplies. You okay?" he asked, seeing her smudged makeup. 

"Yeah. Just feeling a bit sick," she told him. She wasn't lying, she did feel sick. 

"Alright," he told her, kissing her forehead, going to grab the gun from the lock box. While he was gone, Kenzie eyed the guns in the bag, and grabbed one, slipping it underneath the pillows of their bed. "I gotta go. I'll be home late." 

"Be safe. Love you," she called out, as he left. Taking a shower, she cleaned herself up, and went back out. She was done. She wouldn't let Cal get the best of her. Gemma had told her to not let him dictate her life, just like she didn't let Weston or Zobelle run her life. Grabbing the gun, she drove to where Zobelle's gun shop was. Once she saw Cal, she followed him to a parking garage, where she got out of her car. "Hello, Cal," she called out. 

"Kenzie. What are you doing here." 

"You need to leave, Cal. Go back to Alabama." 

"No, can do, Kenz. I made a promise. I want my wife back." 

"Well, that's to bad for you..." she told him, reaching for the gun. 

"Kenzie...baby...what I did...I'm sorry. You had it coming though..." Cal took a step to close, causing Kenzie to pull a gun. Cal stopped moving, staring at the piece of metal. "You going to shoot me?" 

Kenzie raised the gun, aiming for the streetlight, hitting it spot on. "Next time, I won't miss. Stay away from me, stay away for Lucy." Walking away, she felt power run through her veins. 

Driving towards TM, seeing Opie work on his bike. "Hey, Baby," she smiled. 

"Hey. You feeling better?" he asked, looking up. 

"Yeah. I need to tell you something." 

"What?" 

"Cal's here. He's working for Zobelle." 

"What?! He's here! He saw you!?" 

"Yeah. I fired a gun at him, a warning shot. But he's persistant." 

"I'll handle it. He won't touch you ever again..." Opie vowed. 

"I know. I'm tired of all the secrets and lies. I want us to live our life together, be a family. I love you," she smiled. 

"I love you, too," Opie smiled, kissing her. Kenzie grinned, going to her tiptoes. 

"She's a beauty..." Kenzie whistled seeing the bike. 

"How do you know so much about engines?" 

"Daddy had one. Before he skipped town, he would teach me and Em about his bikes. He was also a mechanic." 

"Really," Opie grinned. 

"Yeah. By the time I was ten, he would pop in and out. I could fix an oil leak with a piece of chewing gum and a toothpick." 

"That's kinda hot..." Opie joked, kissing her again. Either of them heard Tig come over. 

"Looks sweet, Ope," Tig commented, seeing the bike. "Done a great job restoring that bad boy."

"Yeah."

"Need a hand?" Tig asked. 

"No, I'm all good. Thanks."

"All right. Awful thing. Gemma."

"Horrible," Kenzie told the men. "I can relate."

"Yeah," Tig nodded.

"You okay?" Opie asked, placing an arm around Kenzie.

"I'm fine. Can I ask you a question, Opie?" Tig asked. 

"What's that?" Opie asked.

"The night that Donna was killed, why was she driving the truck?" Tig asked. 

"I was taking the kids home. Needed a backseat. Why are you asking me that?" Opie removed his arm from Kenzie. Somewhere deep down inside him, his gut twisted. 

"She wasn't supposed to be in the truck, Ope," Tig told him, voice cracking.

"Oh my god..." Kenzie whispered, realizing what was going on. Tig killed Donna. 

"You son of a bitch," Opie snarled, lunging for him. "What did you do? What did you do?!"

"It was Stahl, Ope. She made you a rat. She's the one who killed Donna. Me and Clay, we didn't want to believe it."

"I came clean. Clay and I were good!" Opie yelled. 

"Found wiretaps in your truck and your phone. The Feds put money in your accounts. Stahl, she wanted to make us think that you had turned. It was supposed to be you in the truck, not Donna."

Opie raised his fist, and started to beat Tig. 

"Opie!" Jax yelled. 

"Opie, stop!" Kenzie begged. 

"I'm sorry, Ope. I'm so sorry," Tig gasped out. 

"Clay!" Jax yelled out.

"Hey! What the hell happened?"

"Opie. Opie. Opie!" Jax yelled out.

"Harry!" Kenzie screamed. That got Opie's attention. Stroming, off he straddled his bike and rode off. Kenzie watched him rode off. 

Opie drove until he saw Stahl. Following her, he stopped when she stopped her car. She was on the phone. Perfect opportunity. "Get out," he ordered, holding a gun to her head.

"Look, I'm not sure what this is about, Ope, but whatever it is, this is not the way to handle this," Stahl told him.

"Shut up."

"You gonna kill me?" she asked, her voice starting to shake. "You found out something about Donna, didn't you?"

"Don't you talk about her!" Opie yelled.

"Okay. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to feel what I feel."

"I never thought that you or your family would get hurt, Opie. I underestimated Clay's capacity for vengeance."

"Don't you dare try and pass the blame," Opie told her. How dare she...Donna was her fault.

"I'll take my share of the guilt, okay? It comes with the territory."

"Donna was a beautiful woman. She was a wonderful mother. She was an innocent in all of this. That's the woman you killed." Opie removed the clip and handed it to the Agent. "The outlaw had mercy. You remember that the next time you try and twist the truth to kill one of us." 

Getting back on his bike, he called drove until he saw the man that he been looking for. The description Kenzie had given him was spot on. Following him to the door, he called out. "Hey!" Cal turned and saw a giant man with a leather jacket approach him. Cal took a step back, trying to close the door. Opie threw his hand out, throwing the door open, stepping inside the room. Closing the door, he locked it. "You Cal?" 

"Y-yeah..." Cal quivered. 

Opie stepped forward, decking the man in the face, repeating the action over and over again. "I'll say this once and only once. Stay the fuck away from Kenzie and Lucy. They're with me, now. You come one step closer to them, breathe the same air, or look at them, I will kill you! Do you understand!?" 

"Y-y-yes!" he shook.

"Leave Charming, and leave us the hell alone! You have tonight!" Dropping Cal, Opie left the room. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey. You need to eat something," Tara told Kenzie as she sat at one of the bar tables. 

"How can I eat when Opie's out there killing people?" 

"You have to stay strong. We all do. We're old ladies." 

Kenzie nodded, then caught sight of Opie. "Hey..." she told him, quietly. 

"Hey." 

"You okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah. You?" 

"I will be," she smiled, kissing him gently. 

"I'm gonna talk to Jax. Stick around, yeah?" 

"Of course." 

Kenzie waited for the guys, as they held church. When she saw Chibs, she smiled at him. "Hey," she smiled. 

"Hey. They in there." 

"Yeah. You missed a real party earilier." 

"Well, we're about to have another one. You doing okay, Doll?" 

"Yeah," she nodded. 

"Still waiting for my lap dance," he joked. 

"I'll see what I can do." 

Chibs nodded grimly, and went inside the chapel. Kenzie pulled out her phone and played on it. Scrolling through her apps, she looked at old pictures of Lucy, and some recent ones of Opie and the kids. 

Kenzie was so invested into her phone, she didn't hear Piney come in and go into the chapel. Hearing gun shots, she ducked, but saw no assilant. Confused she saw the other leave the chapel, except Opie. "What's going on?" she asked Jax.

"Piney came in, guns a blazing. Opie's talking to him." 

"Jesus. How much more drama can this club take for a day?" she asked. 

"Hopefully, no more," Clay told her. 

Then Opie came out, with Piney behind him. "He's a crazy old man. You got every right to make him go away. This was about protecting me. He was afraid I was gonna kill you. He didn't want for me to take that fall. That fear," Opie told Clay. 

"Yeah," Clay nodded. "And now?" 

"And now I'm asking for you to give my old man a break. He's dead without this club," Opie told Clay. Kenzie watched with bated breath, as Clay decided what to do. Finally nodding, Opie and Kenzie sighed. "Go home, Pop."

Piney stood his ground, telling the others, "Let me know how you want to handle this." 

The others, turned to Clay. "Hey, old man? Don't ever come into this clubhouse without your kutte." 

"It won't happen again," Piney told him. 

Kenzie walked over to Opie, hugging him. "I'll take him home. I can smell the alcohol from over there." 

"Thanks. I'll see you at home." 

"Love you," she told him. 

"Love you, too." 

"Come on, Old Man," she told Piney. 

Piney followed Kenzie to the car, getting in. The car ride was silent, each thinking about different things. Kenzie thinking about how free she felt. Piney thinking about Opie and Mary. Opie was happy with Kenzie, more happy he had been with Donna. Smiling at the girl, he found his voice. "Thank you." 

"For what?" Kenzie asked. 

"For finding Harry. For making him happy. For taking care of my grandchildren. I'm pretty sure you're the best thing that has ever happened to him." 

"I love you son, Piney." 

"He loves you as well. I'm honored to call you my daughter," he told her. 

 


	9. Lockdown

A month later, after careful planning, Clay made the call. It was time for war. He told the guys during church to pack up their families if they had any. It was time to move. Opie nodded, driving home. He and Piney made a plan to move Kenzie and the kids. He would drive with them to the Clubhouse, while Opie followed behind them on the bike. Going home that night, he found the kids asleep on the couch watching a movie. Kenzie was in the kitchen, cleaning up. Walking over to her, he placed his hands on her hips, kissing the back of her head. 

"Hey," she smiled. 

"Tommorow," he told her. 

"You sure?" she asked, turning around. 

"Yeah. It's time." 

Kenzie nodded, kissing him. The next morning, their house was in a buzz. They told the kids they were going on a small vacation to stay at the clubhouse with Grandpa. Opie was gone helping the Clubhouse prep for the incomers and war, while she helped the kids pack bags. Opie said he would be back to help them load the car. "Grab your socks and underwear," she told Kenny, as she neatly packed their clothes into their packbacks. Grabbing her own duffel bag, she tossed her makeup into her small makeup pouch. Seeing her calender on the wall, she stopped and stared at it. Going back to the last time she had her period, she counted. Shit...Shaking it from her mind at the moment, she turned back to packing. 

Kenny came running back with his underwear and socks, helping Kenzie load it up. "Okay. You're done. Can you put it by the door?" 

"Yeah," Kenny nodded. 

"Ellie! Lucy!" Kenzie called out, going to the girls room. Lucy was staring at her dolls and toys, while Ellie was grabbing her clothes. "Only one baby," she told her daughter. 

"Alright, Momma," Lucy nodded. Soon three backpacks, and a giant duffel bag were waiting by the door. Kenzie went to the closet, grabbing her gun, and putting it in her bag. 

"Grandpa's here!" Ellie yelled out. 

"Let him in!" she called out, coming into the living room. 

"Hi, Grandpa," Ellie smiled. 

"Hey. Ready?" Piney asked Kenzie. 

"Yeah. Kids, come on! We're leaving!" 

The kids came running out, and Kenzie smiled when she saw Opie pull up. "Hey, bags?" he asked. 

"Front door," she told him, watching him grab the bags, putting them in her trunk. "Buckle up, Baby," she told Lucy. Turning around, Opie grabbed her, and kissed her. 

"Drive safe," he told her, shaking Piney's hand. "Thanks, Pop." 

Once they were in the car, they were off towards the clubhouse. When they got there, they saw that cars were lined in a row to protect the gates. Getting out of the car, she helped the kids get out, seeing armed men on the roof. Then she saw Tara's Cutlass drive in, grabbing Abel's carrier, and a medical bag. "Hey," Tara smiled, walking in with her. 

"Hey. When we get a minute, I need to talk to you," Kenzie told her. 

"Of course." 

"Come on, kids," she told the children, pushing them infront of her. She was so glad, she told her mom to go back home. They found an empty spot in the Clubhouse, Tara placed the carrier on a table, while the kids, stood near Kenzie. People were talking, and music was playing, but soon the music cut off. 

"Everybody! Listen up!" Tig shouted.  

"Ok. I want to welcome you-all to the Club Reaper," Clay told the group. "I'm glad you made your reservations early 'cause, as you can see, we are booked to capacity. You're here because you're family. And because SAMCRO takes care of its own. Next couple of days, this club's got some business to handle that could put our members and the people connected to us in... unfriendly situations. Now, chances are, nothing's going to happen, but... people have already been hurt on my watch. And that ain't ever going to happen again. Nobody gets in. Nobody leaves without an escort. You got a safety concern, you talk to Piney. You got a comfort concern, you talk to my queen. Under this roof, you'll all be safe. Want you to make yourself at home. I love all of you. All right!" 

"Alright!" the men echoed. 

"Hey. You guys can stay in my dorm room," Opie told Kenzie, handing her a key. "I gotta go be with the guys." 

"Stay safe," she told him, kissing his lips. 

"Don't go anywhere with an enscort," he warned. 

"I won't. Let's go kids." They walked to the dorm rooms, finding theirs, and walked in. 

"It's small," Kenny commented, wrinkling his nose. 

"Yeah. But we can all fit on the bed. It'll be just like a giant slumber party! Baby Abel is here, Grandpa Piney and Grandma Mary are here!" Then Lucy started to cry. "Hey...what's the tears for?" Kenzie cooed to her daughter. 

"I don't want the bad men to get us!" she bawled. 

"Hey...listen to me. Nobody is gonna to hurt either one of you. Come here," she told the Winston children. "Your dad is going to make sure that no one hurts either one of us, alright." 

Kenny and Ellie nodded. "Do you think Mom would be mad if we call you Mom?" Ellie asked. 

"No...she would always be your mother." 

"Maybe she can be Mom, and you can be Momma?" Kenny offered. 

"I would like that. Come here," she told her children, hugging them. 

"I love y'all." 

"We love you too," Ellie told her. 

A knock on the door, interputted their family moment. Opening it, Kenzie smiled at Piney. "Figured you could use a small break. Go get coffee, or talk to Tara." 

"Thanks. I'll be right outside, alright? Why don't you play a game with Grandpa?" Kenzie asked. 

"Okay, Momma," Kenny told her, digging through his bag. 

"Momma?" Piney asked. 

"Their idea. Not mine," she smiled. "Thanks, Pops," she smiled, kissing his cheek. Walking out, she saw Tara at a table. "Hey." 

"Hey. What did you want to talk about?" she asked. 

"I think..." she started to say, when a crow-eater walked by. 

"You want some coffee, doll?" the skanky woman asked.

"I can get it," Tara told her. 

"I got it. Cream and sugar?"

"Uh, sure. Black, two sugars," Tara told the woman, uncomfrotable.

"You?"

"Water, please," Kenzie told the woman, who nodded and walked away. 

"They need to do that. Show respect," Gemma told them. "Oh, please. Don't just toss that off. You've earned that, sweetheart. And you...you've also earned it. You're not just some crow-eaters. You're Jax Teller's old lady, and Opie Winston's. And that means something. In this clubhouse, and in this town. People need to show you respect. And you don't take shit from anyone." 

Tara nodded, and Kenzie smiled at Gemma. "I think I'm pregnant," she told the older women. 

"What?!" Gemma asked, sitting down.

"When I was packing up, I noticed I was late." 

"How long?" Tara asked. 

"Three months?!" Gemma asked. 

"Yeah. Figured it was stress. But the signs are there: nasuea, tender breasts, gaining a bit of weight." 

"When we get a chance, we'll go to St. Thomas and do a pregnancy test," Tara smiled. 

"You gonna keep it?" Gemma asked. 

"Yeah. I just don't know how Opie's going to feel about it." 

"He'll be thrilled," Tara smiled. "I'm so happy for you." Tara got up and hugged Kenzie, who returned the hug. 

"Congratulations," Gemma smiled, hugging her too. 

"Keep this on the downlow, alright. Between us three. For now." 

"Tara! We need you!" Piney called out. 

Kenzie, Tara, and Gemma walked towards Piney's voice, and saw Chuck, with burns on his hands. Tara began to treat them, and bandaged them up. Then Opie and the boys returned, hearing about Chuck's return. "Jesus Christ, you just won't die," Tig smiled.

"He showed up at the gate. He has some eyewitness intel on the Cara Cara," Piney told them.

"C'mon, Doc. Let's go run those errands," Gemma told Tara.

"Yeah. Kenz?" Tara called out.

"Let me grab my bag," she told the women.

"You going?" Opie asked her.

"Yeah. Kids are playing Candyland in dorm room. I'll be fine," she told him, showing him the gun.

"You take somebody," Clay told Gemma, kissing her.

"Yeah, baby."

"Don't worry. I'll put someone on her," Piney told Clay, Jax, and Opie. 

They walked towards Tara's Cutlass, piling in. Tara pulled out, seeing Half Sack following them on his bike. Heading towards St. Thomas, Gemma noticed a saint on Tara's car hood. "Was your dad a Catholic?"

"No. Superstitious," Tara told her.

"How about you, Baby Doll?" Gemma asked.

"My dad believed in booze."

"You seem better. Little more at peace?" Tara asked, changing the subject.

"You believe in God?" Gemma asked the women. 

"I do. I believe that God put me in Opie's path."

"Well, I believe but not that god. Something. I believe there's something connecting all of us. You?" Tara asked Gemma. 

"I believe we all got a job to do. Fate. Service. Our lot. For you, it's medicine. You're a healer. Nothing should ever stop you from doing that. For you, it's family. Yeah. I get it now. God wants me to be a fierce mother. That's my path."

'What's my path?" Kenzie spoke up. 

"I believe you're hear to tell our stories, with your new journalism degree." 

Once they got to St. Thomas, Tara went off to grab more supplies, while Kenzie and Gemma went to clinic part of the hospital. "Mackenzie Layton?" the nurse called. Standing up, Kenzie followed her, while Gemma followed them into a private room. "When was your last cycle?" 

"Um...about a couple of weeks ago. I thought it was stress." 

"Let's see what's going on," the nurse smiled. Kenzie laid down at the table, pulling up her shirt. Shivering, she felt the gel on her belly, and the transprober run over the gel. Holding her breath, Kenzie closed her eyes, as she felt the device move down a bit. "There it is..." the nurse told her. Opening her eyes, she saw a tiny bean shaped, and the sound of a rapid heartbeat. "You're about 8 weeks along. Healthy." 

"Holy shit!" Kenzie smiled, feeling tears in her eyes. 

"They're both doing fine," the nurse told her, printing off a picture. 

"Wait a minute...both?" Kenzie asked. 

"Twins." 

"Oh my god!" Gemma smiled, squeezing her hand. 

"I'll let you go make your doctor's appointment." 

They left the clinic, looking for Tara. "Where did you go?" Kenzie asked her. 

"Just some buisness. So?" 

"Twins," Kenzie smiled, handing her the picture. 

"Oh my god! Congrats!" Tara grinned, hugging her friend. 

"8 weeks." 

"Come on. Let's go see our boys," Gemma told them. 

When they arrived back, they were waiting on them. Gem went to Clay, Tara to Jax, and Kenzie to Opie. "Hey. What's going on?" she asked, taking him to the dorm room. 

"We're going after Weston. His ten against our ten. No guns." 

"I need you to come back to me," she told Opie, kissing him. 

"I will." 

"Here," Kenzie told him, handing him the sonograph, that she folded in half. 

Opie took the paper, confused, before opening it. Once he saw what it was, his breath hitched. Looking back up at his ladies brown eyes, he smiled. "Really?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she grinned. 

"We're going to a have a baby?" 

"Babies. Twins," Kenzie corrected him, pointing to the two blobs. 

When he opened his mouth, he heard a loud knock on the door. "Ope! Come on!" Tig yelled. 

"Don't tell the guys yet," Kenzie told him. It's too soon. 

"i won't." Opie slung an arm around her, and together they walked over to his bike. Opie knelt down, hugging his children. Standing back up, he pulled Kenzie into a kiss. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his hard body against her soft one. Would he come back to them? Pulling away, Opie kissed her forehead. 

"I love you," Kenzie told him, watching him straddle his bike. 

"Love you too. All of you." 

Then they were gone. :Come here. Come here," Gemma told the two younger women, hugging them close to her side. "It's gonna be okay. It'll be all right. Let's get 'em inside."

"Come on, kids," Kenzie called out, picking up Kenzie. 

"Hey, Stumpy, come with us," Gemma called out to Chuck. 

Chuck followed her inside, where they sat around waiting for word. Kenzie made sandwiches for the kids. Once they finished, she took them to the bedroom, and laid them down to go to bed. Yawning, she changed into one of Opie's t shirts, slipping into bed with her children. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep praying that Opie would come home safe.


	10. Gone

The next morning, Kenzie woke up feeling the familar knot in her stomach. Careful not to rouse the children, she climbed out of bed, walking towards the bar to grab herself a glass of ginger ale. Grabbing a glass, she sipped. "Good morning," Tara greeted. 

"Mmmm," Kenzie groaned, trying not to lose her dinner. 

"Feeling sick?" 

"Yeah. Now that I know, my mind isn't tricking me anymore. Sore breasts, cramps, being uncomfortable...these little one's aren't going to be easy." 

"Have you seen their father? Opie's huge. Always has been," Tara smiled. 

"Are you calling me fat?" Kenzie grinned. 

"You have a bit of a belly," Tara pointed out, pinching her side. 

"Bitch!" Kenzie laughed. "They say after you had a kid, you become bigger. Plus twins, and I'm not actually that tall." 

"You look good," Tara told her honestly. "Now, I don't have to worry about Jax running off with your skinny ass." 

"I'm glad we're friends, Tara," Kenzie told her. 

"Yeah. Me too." 

"Morning! Breakfast?" Chuck asked, holding a plate of eggs up. 

Kenzie reeled up, spinning, and knelt down, losing her dinner. Tara grabbed her hair, holding it up, as Kenzie continued to vomit in the trash bin. Once Kenzie was done, she stood back up. "Chuckie...take that away from me." Chuck hurried away, while Kenzie grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth. "Gah...I hate this part." 

"It'll be okay," Tara smiled, patting her back. 

"Hey. Clay called...they're at the jailhouse. Hale hauled them in last night. Unser cut them lose." 

"I'll grab my bag," Kenzie told them, swaying a bit. 

"Whoa...you go back to bed," Tara told her, catching her. "We'll keep you posted." 

"Fine. Tell Ope that I love him?" she asked, walking back to her dorm room. 

"Yeah," Gemma told her, smiling. 

Tara and Gemma watched her go back in the bedroom. "Surprised she went willingly," Tara noticed. 

"I know. I could see it behind her eyes she wanted to go." 

"She's been alone too long. She's not used to being cared for." 

"We'll just have to remind her." 

"Come on. Let's go see what's happening." 

Opie and the rest of SAMCRO waited outside the police station for news of Zobelle, Zobelle's daughter, and Weston. "Hey," Tara called out, seeing Jax. 

"Hey, Baby," Jax greeted, kissing her. 

"What's going on?" Gemma asked, going over to Clay. 

"We don't know," Clay told her. 

"Hey..." Opie told Tara, gesturing a bit aways from Jax. 

"She's fine," Tara told him. "She had some morning sickness. We told her to stay and rest. She was a little dizzy." 

"Thanks, Tara," Opie nodded. 

"No problem." 

Then Unser came out. "What?" Clay asked.  

"Stahl's been locked in a room with FBI, two hours now. No idea what's going on."

"What about Weston?" Jax asked. 

"Still waiting to hear from the D.A. I'm sorry."

"You should go on back to the clubhouse. They going to need you there," Clay told Gemma. 

"All right. You come home to me," Gemma warned, stealing a kiss. Tara said her goodbyes to Jax, walking towards the car. 

"Sack, stay with my mom," Jax ordered. 

"Absolutely, man," Sack nodded, getting on his bike. 

"Thanks, bro."   
  
Kenzie sat with the kids while they played a card game. Kenzie braided Ellie's hair, while she waited for the girls to get back. Suddenly her phone rang. Seeing that it was Opie, she answered it quickly. "Hey!" 

"Hey," Opie said on the other end. 

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

"Watching Weston. We're about to go after Weston. I just wanted to hear your voice." 

Kenzie knew it was hormones, but tears sprang to her eyes. "I love you. Just come home to us," she begged. 

"I will. We gotta get our revenge for Gem..for you and the other girls." 

"I know. Promise me you'll be smart." 

"We will. Love you," he said, before hanging up. 

Jax looked at him. "You done?" 

"Yeah. Kenz is under the weather," he lied. 

"Oh," Jax nodded, eyeing Weston's bike. 

"So they gave Weston a supervised visit with his kid... Unser's cop as chaperone. And he took them for ink," Chibs told the group. 

"Perfect. Guess little Cliffie couldn't go," Jax smirked. 

"He's in a psych eval."  

"Go figure."

"Weston, two inkers, two customers, the kid, and the cop," Opie said, glancing in the window. 

"Freddy a friend?" Jax asked. 

"I think so," Opie nodded. 

"We got to get Weston away from his kid."

"Yeah."  

"Make the call."

Opie waited for Irish Freddy to answer the phone. "This is Freddy."

"It's Opie, SAMCRO," Opie told the man. "Need a favor. Guy on your table, club wants him. Raped a member's mother. Need to get him clear of the kid and the cop. In five minutes, give him a reason to go to the bathroom. Think you can do that, Freddy?"

"I got no problem with that."

"Club will owe you one." Opie hung up the phone, and gestured to the others. "Come on. Let's go." 

Kenzie sat with the kids and Chuck were were all playing Candy-land. Gemma and Tara were gathering up their things, and the baby. "We're you two going?" 

"Out for more supplies." 

"Can I come?" Kenzie asked. 

"No way. You stay here. Watch the club. You're in charge," Gemma told her, kissing her on the head. 

"This is discrimination!" Kenzie called out, smiling. It was nice for people to actually clear. 

Just as they were leaving, Clay and the others walked in, minus Jax, Opie, and Chibs. Gemma kissed him goodbye, grabbing her purse and leaving. "You ain't going?" Clay asked Kenzie. 

"Someone needs to keep you guys in order," she teased. 

"I knew I liked you," Clay smiled at her. Kenzie was like Clay's daughter. While Tara was slightly older than Kenzie, Kenzie still had an innocence to her that was refreshing. He felt horrible about Donna, so he was glad that Kenzie became Opie's Old Lady. 

Kenzie smiled back, turning back to the game. She heard the bell chime on the door, and looked up to see Opie, heading towards her. Opie, pulled her up, kissing her.  

"It's done," Jax told his step-dad, hugging him.

"I am so proud of you," Clay told him.

"Me, too. Where we at?" Jax asked.  

"Puerto Rican's watching Zobelle."

"Where's my mom?"

"Her and, uh, tara are getting supplies. Sack's with them," Kenzie told him. 

"You're a good son," Clay told him, pouring him a drink. 

"Sons," Bobby toasted. 

"Sons," Tig repeated. 

"Sons," everybody called out, including Kenzie, although she handed her shot to Ope. Kenzie threaded her fingers with Opie's leading him to their dorm room. Closing the door, and locking it, Kenzie pushed him against it, planting her lips on his. 

"I was so worried..." she told him. 

"I'm fine. We took care of Weston." 

"Good. I hope he rots in Hell." 

"Tara told me that you were sick," Opie told her. 

"Yeah, just normal pregnancy stuff. When I was pregnant with Lucy, morning sickness was really bad. I guess these two are going to be like their big sister," she smiled. "Fuck!" she suddenly said. 

"What?" 

"We're going to need a bigger house!" 

"Once we take care of Zobelle, I'll talk to a contractor about expanding our house." 

"They can stay in the same room for a while. Me and Emmett did when we were younger. It's that twin bond." 

"I'll have to meet him sometime." 

"You'll like him. He's tall, likes to drink beer. He does rodeo's," she told him. "Bull riding, and horses." 

"My little redneck," Opie grinned, pulling her closer to him. 

"Ouch!" Kenzie winced. Opie pulled back. "Sorry. My boobs are really sore." 

"I thought I hurt the babies." 

"No. They know that Daddy is gentle with Momma. You'll just have to give me time. Right now, all I can think about is sleep, and food." 

"No sex?" Opie asked. 

"No sex. But if they're like Lucy, I should be feeling back up to it in a couple of weeks. But you can kiss me," she grinned, putting her arms around his neck. Opie obliged her, but a knock on the door interrupted them. 

"Opie! Time to go!" Jax shouted. 

"Come back to us." 

"I will. I love you. All of you," he told her, kissing her quick, opening the door. 

Kenzie walked up to Jax and hugged him. "Bring him back to me, Jackson Teller," she ordered. 

"I will," Jax told her, hugging her back. 

"You come back as well. All of you," she told the bikers. 

"Take care, Doll," Chibs told her. 

"They'll be okay," Piney told her, swinging an arm around her. 

"I hope so..." she sighed, turning back to the kids and Chucky. 

An hour later, she got a call from Tara. "Tara, what's up?" 

"They took him..." Tara told her, hyperventilating. 

"What? Who took who?" Kenzie asked, standing up from her chair. 

"The Irish took Abel. Half-Sack's dead!" 

"I'm on my way," she told her best friend, hanging up. "Piney! Watch the kids!" 

"What's wrong?" Piney asked, worried. 

"Kip's dead. Abel's gone. I'm going over to Jax's." Kenzie didn't wait for Piney to object. Grabbing her keys, she raced over to Jax's house, where she opened the door, gasping at Half-Sack's body. "Tara?!" she called out, stepping over him. 

Tara came from the nursery, tears in her eyes. "He's gone..." 

"What happened?" 

"Someone shot Cameron's son. They think it was SAMCRO. He had a gun to my head, and a knife to Abel. Kip ran towards him, but was stabbed. He tied me up and took him..." 

"Does Jax know?" 

"He went after him..." Tara cried. 

Kenzie stayed with Tara as Hale came and questioned her. Kenzie brought her some tea, setting it down, then sat next to her. Tara laid her head on Kenzie's shoulder and cried for the lost little boy. Kenzie wrapped an arm around her, shushing her. Later that night, Kenzie drove back to the Clubhouse, where she got more bad news. Gemma was wanted for Polly Zobelle's and Edmound Cameron's death. She was also on the run. 

Sighing, she went into the dorm room where Opie was with the kids. Kenzie pulled back the covers, and laid down next to him, careful of the sleeping children. "Hey..." he whispered, eyes open. "How's the Doc?" 

"Heartbroken. How's Jax?" 

"About the same. You should sleep," Opie told her. 

"Promise me you'll keep us safe," Kenzie whispered turning her back to Opie. Their order was Opie near the door, Kenzie, Lucy, Kenny, and then Ellie. 

"Always," he told her, kissing the back of her neck. Opie placed his hand the slight swell of her belly, where his unborn children laid. Kenzie placed her hand on top of his, both silently vowing to protect all their children. 


	11. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos and the comments! I have never been pregnant, but I am a nursing major in college, so I do know what I am talking about...kind of. I get my facts from Google, plus what I am learning. Writing helps me distress from school and work.

A week after Abel was taken, everybody was still reeling. Kenzie went over to Tara and Jax's everyday, making them food, and trying to snap Jax out of his funk. This made Opie unhappy, because Kenzie kept throwing up. Kenzie told him that it was normal, but he wasn't so sure. She made him stop wearing her favorite cologne because every time she caught a whiff, she would run straight for the toilet. Getting her to eat was also a problem. Kenzie pretty much only ate toast and crackers. Everything else Opie tried to make her eat, she threw back up. Kenzie didn't want people to know yet because she didn't want the focus from being off Abel and Jax.  

Kenzie stood inside the living room in Jax's house, staring at the large blood stain. She's been working on since yesterday when Jax and Tara were allowed to go back in. She called it her nesting instincts kicking in early. But every time she walked in, she saw Half-Sack's body. He was so nice to her...kinda like a kid brother. Grabbing her bucket of soapy water and a sponge, she began to scrub at the floor. Tara sat at the table watching Kenzie scrub at the floor, still numb. 

Kenzie glanced up as Opie, Chibs, Bobby, and Clay entered the house. Tig was with Gemma, keeping her safe. 

"Nursery," Tara told the men. Bobby stepped away to answer his phone.  

"Shit. Jax," Opie told his unconcious friend. Jax was passed out in a pile of bottles of various alcohol. 

"Jackie boy. Come on, kid," Chibs told Jax, slapping his cheek. 

"He's been like this since it happened. I don't know what to do," Tara told men.

"We'll take care of him," Clay told her.

"We got some info on Abel. Laroy found a guy who made some I.D. for Cameron," Opie told Tara.

"Hey, Jackie boy. Come on, shower. Come on. Come on, kid," Chibs called out for Jax. 

Opie leaned down, picking him up, and carrying him bridal style into the bathroom. Chibs turned on the shower, and both left to let Jax freshen up. Opie walked over to his girlfriend. "Hey," he told her. 

"Hey. Help me up?" she asked, throwing up a hand. 

Opie grabbed her hand, helping her stand up. She had a slight bump now, but she was able to hide it underneath baggy clothes and leggings. Opie was glad about that for a moment, so the guys could stop eyeing her like she a was piece of meat. "You feeling okay today?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I managed to keep down some fruit, so that's a good sign." 

"Yeah. You been drinking your water?" 

"Yes, I have." 

"Good," Opie sighed, kissing her forehead. 

"How is he?" Kenzie asked, hugging him. 

"A mess. We put him in the shower to clean up." 

"Good." 

Pretty soon, Jax came out of the shower, looking better. "Can you ride?" Clay asked. 

"Yeah. Give me a minute," Jax told the bikers, motioning to Tara. 

Tara walked away from Clay. Soon, Jax came back out of the nursery, going outside. "Take care of her," Clay told Kenzie. 

"Not a problem. Hang in there, Clay," Kenzie told him, kissing his cheek. Over the past week, Clay and her have been really close, mostly for keeping Club Reaper together, TM Automotive Repair, SAMCRO, and his step son and his girlfriend. "You are a saint." 

"Don't I know it. I should be on your payroll," she joked. 

"Speaking of payroll, here. Opie told me that you're trying to expand the house. The past week you've been a big help. You're one of us now...an honorary SAMCRO." 

"Thanks Clay," Kenzie smiled, pushing back her tears, hugging him. 

"We should go," Bobby told him, placing a hand on Kenzie's arm. 

Chibs kissed her cheek, while Opie kissed her lips. "See you tonight," Opie told her, leaving. 

She heard the guys's rev their engies, before pulling out. Suddenly she heard loud crashes, yelling, and crying coming from the nursey. Running towards the room, she saw Tara smashing pieces of furniture. "Tara!" she called out. It was like Tara was possessed. "TARA!" Kenzie screamed, grabbing her from behind. It was a trick she learned when Emmett became angry. Grabbing Tara's hands, she threaded her fingers through hers, resting her head against Tara's back. Tara stopped fighting, leaning forward, crying. 

After Tara calmed down, and laid down to take a nap (something Kenzie wanted to do), Kenzie made her way to the clubhouse, where Piney was there, changing his oxygen tank. "Hey, Pops," Kenzie called out.

"Hey. How's the Doc?" he asked. 

"Hanging in there. Jax cleaned up, finally." 

"Good," Piney told her. 

"I was just going to grab the pictures for Kip's funeral. Then I got flowers to pick up, and Clay told me that his kutte was hanging up. Then I got tons of SAMCRO bikers coming in..." 

"Calm down. Breathe. You done good," Piney told her. "The kids?" he asked. 

"With Neeta. Clay figured we could use her." 

"Yeah. Do you have the information about his plot?" 

"Yeah. Ummm..." she thought, going into the office, grabbing the folder from the cemetery. "Here," she told him, handing him the folder. 

"Thanks. You doing okay?" 

 _No...my best friends's son got taken, I'm exhausted all the time, I'm starting to get migrations, and I feel nauseous_. "I'm fine," she told him. 

"If you need anything, sweetheart. You let me know," Piney told her, kissing her forehead. 

"Thanks, Pops. I gotta go make sure everything is ready." Kenzie kissed his cheek watching him leave, before grabbing the canvas photograph. Grabbing Kip's kutte, she grabbed her keys, going back out to her car. Driving to the funeral home, where she set up the photo, and the smaller one near the jet black casket. The funeral director told her that the military was going to supply the American Flag for her. She wasn't sure who they would give it to, but he was a solider, he earned this respect. Thanking him, she set up the flowers, grabbing a bottle of water that the director offered her. After everything was set up, Kenzie changed into a black sweater dress and black leggings, shoving her feet into black knee high books. 

Then people started to show up. She introduced herself as Opie's Old Lady. There was a lot of people there, but she kept smiling and shaking hands. Then her boys came in. "Hey. Place looks great," Bobby told her, hugging her. 

"Thanks," Kenzie smiled. Kenzie walked towards where Clay stood with a younger, good looking, blonde guy. 

"Kozik. This is Opie's Old Lady, Mackenzie." 

"Nice to meet you," the man smiled, holding out his hand. 

"Nice to meet you too," she shook his hand. Opie came around, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "What charter are you from?" she asked curious. 

"Tacoma. I was there though when you guys went into lock down." 

Bobby caught up to them, after saying hello to some old friends. "Thanks for coming down," Bobby told Kozik. 

"Yeah. Sorry about the prospect. I liked that little guy."

"I was just telling Kozik that we need bodies around our table. We're so deep in our shit, forgetting to grow club ranks," Clay told the other men as SAMCRO gathered around. 

"Got three hang-arounds we can bring up. Filthy-Phil, Shepard and Miles," Opie told Clay. 

"Good."

"Happy's tired of nomading. He'd rather land here than up north," Chibs told him. 

"I like Happy," Kenzie spoke up. "He's helped a lot move our stuff around the house." 

"Happy's a welcome addition. Tell them," Clay told Kozik. 

"Tacoma's growing a little thick. I was hoping to jump to a smaller charter."

"You thinking about coming back to charming?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah, gonna put in a request to transfer next church."

"That in's on Tig, brother."  

"We'll make it happen," Clay told Kozik.

"All right, man."  

"Come on, Babe," Opie told Kenzie, walking her towards the line to pay their respects. 

"So, what's up with Tig and Kozik?" she asked. 

"Tig and Kozik are both seargent at arms, and both in the marine. It's more like a...whose dick is larger contest." 

"Oh," she nodded. They got to the front of the line, where she kissed her fingers, placing her hand on the SAMCRO casket. Opie rested his hand on the casket.

"Rest in peace, brother," Opie told them. 

Walking away, Kenzie was feeling a bit warm. "Can we go outside for a bit?" she asked. 

"Sure." 

Kenzie wrapped an arm around Opie's waist, while Opie slung his around her shoulders. Stepping outside there was several people outside, including Jax and Tara. Kenzie walked over to them with Opie behind her, hugging Tara, then Jax. Opie wrapped an arm around her shoulders again, leading her to an open clearing. 

It was Opie who noticed the silver, blacked out van slowly roll by, first before Kenzie. Suddenly the door's flew open, and bullets rained down.  _PROTECT KENZIE AND THE BABIES!_ Opie's mind screamed. Grabbing her waist, he dropped her to the ground, covering her with his body as he listed to the rapid machine fire. 

Kenzie didn't know what was happening. All of a suddenly she was talking to one of SAMCRO's old friends, then she was being pushed to the ground by her giant boyfriend, hearing gunshots. She luckily landed on her hands and knees, rolling to her side, covering up her belly. She heard people screaming, women crying, the police firing. Once the firing stopped, Opie got off her, helping her sit up. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, checking her for holes or blood. Kenzie didn't answer, but kept looking around. "MACKENZIE!" he yelled, getting her attention. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," she gasped. "I landed on my hands and knees. Rolled to my side." 

"Jax!" she heard Bobby yell. 

Soon, ambulances came around, sirens blaring. "We're going to get you checked out. Come on," Opie told her, grabbing her hand, helping her stand up. "My girlfriend, she's nine weeks pregnant with twins," he told the paramedic. 

"We'll take her to get checked out sir," the paramedic told him. 

"I have to stay and help. I'll send Pop with you," Opie told her, running off to get his father. 

"Pop!" he called out, finding Piney. 

"You and Kenzie alright?" Piney asked. 

"I need you to go with Kenzie to the hospital." 

"What? She alright?" Piney asked, worried. 

"Just a check up. Pop...she's pregnant."

"I'll go. Call you when we know something." 

"Thank you," Opie told him, walking back with him, where Kenzie was now on a gurney. "I love you," he told her, kissing her head. 

"Love you too," she told, grabbing his face, kissing him. Kenzie watched as the doors closed, and they pulled away to go to St. Thomas. 

"Ma'am. We need to take your vitals," the paramedic told her. 

"Sure," she told him, holding out her arm. 

The paramedic wrapped the cuff around her arm, taking her blood pressure. "BP and pulse a little high, but that's probably due to the excitement." 

Once they got there, they met with Kenzie's OB/GYN, who set up the Doppler, squirting gel on Kenzie's belly. "I see you had some excitement," her doctor told her. 

"Yeah," Kenzie told her. 

"Let's see what these little guys are doing." Kenzie liked Dr. Martin. She was a older woman, who had her kids herself. "Baby A is doing just fine. As well as Baby B." 

"Wait...A and B?" Piney asked. 

"Twins," Kenzie told him. "Sorry. He just found out. This is Opie's dad," she told Dr. Martin. 

"Well, Grandpa? Your grandchildren are doing alright. Heart rates sound good, and they seem to be a good size, except baby A seems a bit smaller. But that's nothing to be alarmed with. Just most likey it takes after it's mother." 

"Can you tell what it is?" 

"Not yet, but they seem to be faternal." 

"Runs in my family," Kenzie told Piney, wiping off the gel.

"I suggest Mom and babies take a day of rest. All is well though." 

"I could use rest." 

"I'll see you at your next appointment." 

"Thanks," Kenzie smiled, taking the picture. 

Once they were outside, Piney pulled her into a hug. "This whole time?" 

"Well, about nine weeks." 

"I knew something was off about you during the lock down." 

"Yeah. I just found out then. That's why were remodeling the house." 

"I'll help either way I can," he told her, seeing Opie in the parking lot, in the truck. 

"I just got here. You okay?" 

"We're all fine," Kenzie smiled, kissing him. 

"Good. Pop, can we take you home?" 

"Sure," Piney said, letting Kenzie hop into the middle. Once they dropped Piney off, Kenzie scooted over, resting her head on the window, closing her eyes. Once Opie pulled in, he shook Kenzie who popped up. 

"We're home," he told her, helping her out of the car. 

"Thanks." 

They went inside, dismissing Neeta, before Kenzie went to check on the kids. Opie dressed for bed, laying against the headboard. Recently, they bought a new bed. Opie had to admit, he liked this one that Kenzie picked out. It was soft, and a pillow top. It was also comfortable for Kenzie, who slept on her side to support her belly. Kenzie dressed in one of Opie's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, before climbing into bed with him on his side. Kenzie laid between his legs, her back to his chest, Opie's large hands coming around her to caress her stomach. 

"Someone we knew could've died," she told him. 

"I know." 

"Who would do that? At a wake?" she asked, tears pricking her eyes. "What kind of fucked up people would target somebody that's in mourning?!" 

"Hey...shh..." Opie soothed, kissing her special spot behind her ear. He always kissed that spot to make her calm down. 

"I just don't understand!" she bawled. 

"I know...we're going to figure this out. Just go to sleep," he whispered, laying her down, spooning her. Opie placed a hand on her belly, protecting his children from the dangers of the outside world.

Closing his eyes, he was thankful that they were alright. God forbid if something happened to Kenzie, their twins, Ellie, Kenny, or Lucy, there would be Hell to pay. 


	12. Repercussions

The next morning, Kenzie got up to pee, while Opie was finishing taking a shower. Going back into the bedroom, she a baggy shirt, and a pair of leggings, knowing her jeans wouldn't fit. Grabbing her tennis shoes, she sat on the bed, sllipping them on. Grabbing her phone she dialed, Tara. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey. You okay after yesterday?" 

"Yeah. You?" 

"Just shaken. Opie had Piney take me to St. Thomas to get checked out. I need some new clothes. Wanna go shopping?" 

"Yeah. I have to run into work to do something. Don't tell Opie, but I'm going to ask for some time off." 

"You know I support you whatever you decided, Tare," Kenzie told her. "I need you. You're my person. Outside of Opie." 

"Same," Tara smiled. 

"Breakfast? You're place?" 

"Okay. We'll meet you there." Kenzie hung up on Tara, waiting for Opie to come out of the bathroom.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Opie asked. 

"I did. Last night. I'm not going to spend my life in fear, Ope. I know what dangers the club possess. But you forget that I am a mother, and I know how to protect our children." Kenzie hoisted herself up from the bed. "You protected us. We're okay." Kenzie walked over to Opie, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Besides, I need some new clothes." 

"You look great," Opie told her, placing his hands on her sides. 

"Well, when your ass can't fit into your normal underwear, you can't button your pants, your shirts are getting too tight, and your boobs won't fit into your bra, it's time for new clothes." 

"I still think you look great," Opie told her. 

"I love you," Kenzie smiled. 

"I love you too. And I love you two," Opie told her belly, going to his knees. 

"They love you too," Kenzie grinned, running her hands through his hair. Opie stood back up, grabbing his clothes and changing. "I'm going with Tara." 

"Doesn't Tara work today?" 

"Yeah. But we're meeting for breakfast before hand." 

"Ok. I'll see you later I guess." 

"Yeah. Bye. Love you," she smiled, kissing his lips. Going into the kitchen, she kissed Ellie's, Lucy's, and Kenny's head. "Have fun at school Babies. Love you!" 

"Love you too!" they called back. 

Kenzie drove over to Tara's, who was getting dressed. "Tara?" she called out. 

"Yeah! Come in!" Tara called out from the bedroom. Once she was dressed, Tara came out and hugged it. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. Opie wanted me to stay and rest. I told him I was fine." 

"Have the kids noticed yet?" Tara asked, eyes trained to the swelling in her belly. 

"Kinda. Lucy asked me why I was getting fat. I figured we'll have to tell them soon," Kenzie smiled, reaching for some fruit and toast. 

"And the guys?" 

"Once Abel is back, we'll tell them." 

"Well, that might be a while," Tara told her, looking down. 

"Hey...they're going to find him," Kenzie told her, hugging her friend. Suddenly, Kenzie's phone bepped. Pulling it out, she saw a message from Opie. "Jax's released." 

"Son of a bitch. He didn't tell me," Tara admitted, grabbing her jacket, and keys. "Let's go." 

Once they reached destination, Kenzie got out of the car, seeing Opie. "How was breakfast?" 

"Fruit and toast. Managed to keep it down...for now at least." 

"Good," Opie nodded. 

"Hey. Ready?" Tara asked. 

"Yeah. See you tonight." 

"See you tonight," Opie agreed, kissing her head. 

Tara and Kenzie walked back to the Cutlass, where they got in. "You and Jax okay?" Kenzie asked. 

"He's trying to push me away. It's not going to work." 

"Stand your ground, girlfriend," Kenzie reminded her. 

"You and Ope have that problem?" Tara asked, starting the car. 

"Kinda. Ever since we found out that I was pregnant, he'll wake up and make sure that I'm still there. I think he's scared of losing us, of me just like Donna." 

"I think that Jax blames me for Abel. He won't admit it, but it's there in his eyes." 

"What could you have done, Tare?" Kenzie asked. "The man had a gun on you. Jax would've lost both Abel and you." 

"I know," Tara told her. The rest of the car ride was silent as Tara drove towards her parking spot. Getting out, Tara led the way inside, where she turned her request in to her boss. "I need you to, um, put this through."

"Leave of absence?" asked the lady. 

"I'm going to grab some water," Kenzie told Tara, leaving her to talk to her boss. Kenzie wandered around until she saw Tara walk her way. "We good?" 

"Yeah. Let's go get you some clothes," Tara smiled, slinging her arm around Kenzie's shoulders. 

"We both need some retail therapy." 

Kenzie and Tara drove out to the mall, where they went into a store first. "I need some maternity pants that won't make me look fat." 

"You know they're going to start to notice," Tara told her, finding a couple of dark wash jeans for Kenzie. 

"Please. They're men...they're clueless. And they wouldn't dare say something about my weight." 

"How about this?" Tara asked, holding up a babydoll top. 

"It's cute. Right now, I just some pants and some tops that won't constrict. And some bras." 

"You and Opie pretty intimate?" Tara asked. 

"Not right now. Between me puking up everything I eat, and feeling bloated, not much romance." 

"You look great," Tara smiled at her. 

"That's what Opie tells me. But I still feel huge, and I'm not even three months yet!" 

"Maybe you need to make yourself feel pretty," Tara grinned, walking towards the lingerie. 

"No! Tara...none of those will fit!" 

"Shut up. They make things for pregnant people. You just feel insecure. You used to be a stripper." 

"I know!" 

"Here..." Tara grinned, holding out a baby doll gown. It was a dark plum color, and had a ribbon underneath the bust, that came with a matching short, silky robe. 

"You are my best friend," Kenzie smiled, taking the gown. 

"Don't forget it. Wanna grab lunch?" 

"I'm not really hungry. I kinda want a nap," Kenzie admitted. 

"That's okay. Let's go," Tara smiled, going towards the checkout. 

Once Kenzie got home, Piney was there with the kids. "Hey! How was school?" she asked, setting her bags down. 

"Fun! Momma, I got a A on my test!" Lucy told her, running up to hug her. Lucy pulled back. "Momma, you're belly is hard!" That got Kenny's and Ellie's attention. 

"Yeah...well...I wanted to wait for you dad, but...You're going to have a new brother or sister!" Kenzie smiled. 

"You're going to have a baby!" Ellie smiled, hugging her. 

"Awesome!" Kenny said, going over to her to hug her. 

"Well, two babies. I'm having twins!" 

"That's so cool!" Ellie shrieked. 

"I want a brother!" Kenny told her. 

"No! I want another sister!" Lucy told him. 

"I'm with Lucy," Ellie told Kenzie. 

"We'll see. But you guys can't tell anybody. It's still a secret." 

"We promise!" the kids agreed. 

"Good. Why don't you go do your homework." 

"They're excited," Piney told her, hugging Kenzie. 

"Yeah." 

"The others don't know." 

"Not yet. I didn't want to distract them from Abel. I'm not exactly one to steal the spotlight. I'm mostly worried about Jax's reaction." 

"He'll be okay. It's not like you can hide it forever." 

"I know. I'm already twice as big as I was with Lucy at this stage." 

"You're carrying two kids. Have you seen Opie?" Piney joked. 

"That's what Tara said. Would you mind watching them? I really need a nap," Tara said. 

"No problem." 

Kenzie went to the bedroom, where she hung her new clothes up, hiding the little red bag up in the closet. Kicking off her shoes, she laid down, her eyes closing before she hit the pillow. When she woke up it was five o'clock. She slept for five hours. Yawning, she stretched, before hearing her phone ring. Seeing it was Tara, she answered the phone. "Hey. What's up?" 

"I'm going out of town. Gemma needs me to help with Tig. Apparently, her dad shot him?" 

"Okay. Does Jax know?" 

"Yeah. He's not happy. He told me I couldn't go." 

"And you still going?" 

"Yeah. I'm on my way now." 

"Be careful, T. Take care of yourself." 

"You too," Tara told her. "Take care of my godchildren." 

"Will do. Give Gem a hug from me." 

"I will. I gotta go. Getting on the highway." 

"Call me when you get there." 

"Bye, Kenz," Tara told her. 

"Bye." 

Kenzie traveled to the kitchen, where Piney was watching TV. "Hey. Clay called chapel. I didn't want to leave them with you napping," Piney told her, standing to leave. 

"It's fine. I'm awake now," Kenzie smiled, walking Piney to the door. 

"I'll see you later." Piney kissed her cheek, and left. 

Kenzie closed the door, going back into the kitchen. Looking in the fridge, she saw the ground beef she bought a couple of days go. "Tacos..." she told her self, getting the meat from the fridge. Making the meat, she grabbed salsa, lettuce, and cheese, putting them in bowls. She found some tortilla and hard shells, heating those up, putting them on a platter. Once everything was on the table, she called the kids, who ran towards the table. After they ate, Ellie helped her do the dishes while Kenny took a shower. Then Kenny helped her dry the dishes, while it was Ellie's turn to bathe. 

"Come on, Luce. Let's get you clean," Kenzie told her youngest. 

"Okay. Momma?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you think it'll be okay if I call Opie, Dad?" 

Kenzie stopped in her tracts. "Of course it's okay. Why wouldn't it?" 

"I don't want Daddy to be mad at me..." 

"He'll never hurt you again. Lucy...listen to me...did Cal, I mean Daddy scare you?" Kenzie asked, knealing down to Lucy's level. 

"Sometimes when he yelled at you." 

"Your daddy wasn't a good man. He was a big bully. You know at school, there are kids who call people names or push them?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Well, that's what he did to me. That's why we left Alabama. I didn't want him to be a bully to you." 

"Opie's nice, though." 

"Yes. Opie's very nice. He loves you as his own daughter. He would  _never_ hurt you." 

"Ok. Then I'm going to call him Daddy. He could be my new daddy! Then the twins won't be confused." 

"I love you," Kenzie smiled, kissing her head. 

"I love you to, Momma," Kenzie smiled. 

"Come on. Time for a bath," Kenzie smiled, hoisting her self up. 

After Lucy was cleaned, Kenzie dressed her in her princess PJs, and let her play in her room. Going into the living room, she turned on the TV and waited for her love to return to them. Finally they did. "Hey," he smiled, kicking off his boots. 

"Hey," she smiled, standing up to come over to him. Kenzie wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed him. 

"Kids in bed?" 

"Nope. But it's time for them. They have school tomorrow," she told him, seeing the time. It was nine in the evening. Kenzie first went into Ellie's bedroom, with Opie following. "Ellie, time for bed, sweetheart." 

"Okay, Momma. Hey, Dad." 

"Hey," he smiled, hugging his eldest. 

"Momma told us today about the babIes," Ellie informed him. 

"She did?" Opie asked, casting an eye at his girlfriend. 

"They kept calling me fat, and said my belly was hard. Not really an easy way to describe why." 

"Me and Lucy want sisters." 

"We'll see," Opie chucked, tucking Ellie in. "Night." 

"Good night," Kenzie smiled, kissing Ellie on the head. 

"Night, Momma. Night, Dad." They did the same ritual for Kenny, who told them he still wanted at least a brother so he wouldn't he and Opie wouldn't be outnumbered. Then they visited Lucy. 

"Come on, Monkey. Time for bed," Kenzie told her, hoisting her up on her hip. 

"I'm not tired..." she whined. 

"Yeah, you are," Kenzie told her, laying her down. 

"Fine. Night, Momma." 

"Night, Monkey," Kenzie smiled, kissing her head. 

"Night, Daddy," Lucy told Opie. 

That stopped Opie in his tracts. He heard his kids calling Kenzie Momma, but Lucy had never called Opie Dad or Daddy. "Night." Kenzie grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room, turning off the light, and closing her door. "When did that happen?" he asked.

"Tonight. She asked me if it was alright. I told her, you wouldn't mind. She was afraid that Cal would come and be mad at her. I told her he was a bully, and you weren't."

"I don't. I'm glad. I love her as much as I love Kenny or Ellie. They call you Mom." 

"Momma," she corrected. "Donna is Mom, I'm Momma. I can't replace her, but I can be there for them." 

"They love you." 

"And I love them." 

"I want to adopt Lucy," Opie told Kenzie, sitting on their bed, pulling Kenzie into his lap. 

"You do?" Kenzie asked, surprised. 

"Yeah. I want our children to have the same last name." 

"And me, Mr. Winston. Can I have your last name?" Kenzie teased. 

"Someday..." he hinted. 

"I'll take that," Kenzie grinned, kissing him. "How'd the meeting go?" 

"We found him..." Opie told her. "Cameron. We hired a bounty hunter...Bobby'e ex wife's husband. He got us a picture of Cameron and Abel heading up north. "

"Oh my god!" Kenzie sighed, relieve. 

"Now, that we found him, we can tell the others about the babies..." 

"Soon." 

"Kenz...." Opie sighed. 

"Just until we get a location. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

 


	13. Tease

The next day, Kenzie got up and looked at her calendar. She was nearing her tenth week. She looked about three months pregnant. Sighing, she walked to face the mirror, during a double take. For the first time in her ten weeks of pregnancy, she didn't look tired. Sure she still had nausea and morning sickness, like that morning, but she looked great! Her cheeks gotten the pink back in them, her eyes were bright, and her hair looked good. Taking a shower, she washed her body and her hair, making sure she was clean. Drying her hair, she curled it, and dressed in a loose dress that hid her belly, and her cowgirl boots. 

"Morning," Opie greeted, before doing a double take. She looked healthy, and not sickly like she had been. Opie could see the swell through her dress, even though it was barely noticeable in it. 

"Good morning..." Kenzie said, confused by his stare. "Do I look alright? Do I have something on me?" 

"No...you look good," he smiled, coming over to her. Hoisting her up, he placed her on the kitchen counter, bringing her to his height, kissing her. At the touch of his lips, Kenzie felt her blood rush for the first time in forever. Gasping, she opened her mouth, throwing her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around him. 

"Opie..." she moaned, bringing him closer to her with her feet. She knew if she didn't stop what would happen...but it felt so good..."Kids?" 

"Off to school..." he mumbled, moving his lips to her neck. Opie slid his hands up her sides, to her breasts. 

"GAH!" she gasped in pain. 

"What?! The babies?" Opie asked, pulling away. Kenzie shook her head, feeling tears in her eyes. She was frustrated, horny, and now in pain. Bringing her hands to her mouth, she tried to muffle her cries. She didn't want Opie to feel bad for hurting her. "Kenzie? What's wrong?" Opie asked, worried. 

"You touched my boobs, and they hurt," she sobbed. 

"I'm sorry..." he told her, kissing her head. 

"And now I'm crying because you feel bad!" she sobbed, even harder. 

"No! Don't cry! Why don't you go hang around Pop today at TM?" 

"Alright," she hiccuped, wiping her tears. 

"I gotta go meet the guys. I'll see you later." 

"Love you," she sighed. 

Kenzie hopped in her car, driving to TM Auto Repair. Piney was there keeping books. "Hey, Pop," Kenzie smiled. 

"Hey..." Piney greeted, looking up, doing a double take also. "Wow!" 

"Thank you?" Kenzie said, unsure. 

"You look a lot healthier." 

"I feel healthier. I'm actually keeping some food down. Now all I can think about is food. And sleep." 

"Which is what you need to give me two healthy grandsons!" Piney teased. 

"I always wanted a boy. But I would be fine with a girl also." 

"You're a twin right?" 

"Yeah. I have a brother. Ten minutes older than I am." 

"What does he look like?" 

"Like my momma. Blonde hair and blue eyes. But he's build like my dad. Tall, and bulky. I got Momma's short gene, but I look like my dad." Kenzie looked at some of the books. "I can help you know...I took the highest level of Math I could." 

"Have at it. I don't know how Gemma does this," Piney told her, glad for a break. 

"Take a break. I got this," she told him, sitting down at the desk, grimacing as a sharp pain shot through her leg. 

Meanwhile, Opie, Jax, Bobby, and Clay stepped into the Asian restaurant. "Buddha's birthday?" Clay asked, seeing tables dressed fancy. 

"Luncheon for my Hong Kong clients. What do you need?" Lin asked, greeting his associates. 

"MP-5's, half dozen," Clay told him. 

"I heard about the attack"

"Deeper than that."

"AB gave Alvarez a pipeline to Stockton Yard. Mayans set up shop in Lodi. Guns are for some brothers helping us out," Jax informed Lin. 

"Explains why they've been giving us less resistance in Oakland. New shipment from Gaza, 2K each," Lin told the Sons. 

"ShIt. Jew guns are a little steep," Bobby voiced. 

"That's the family rate. I'd double that price on the street."

"We're gifting this hardware. Ain't got that kind of up-front cash," Clay told Lin. 

"You, uh, still got your Dollhouse?" Lin asked, knowing their association with the previous owner. 

"Why?" Jax asked.

"Client's new favorite American pastime: seeing half naked white girls dancing for them. All I got are Asian strippers." 

"How many bodies you need?"

"Four or five willing to be touched."

/  
"Hey, you think Kenzie could reach out to a few of the Dolls?" Jax asked. "Even split, 50-50?"

"I guess," Opie shrugged. "You'd go with her?" Jax nodded. "Ok, personal appearances, 10 grand each."

"Come on," Lin groaned. 

"Hey, you're getting the family rate. I double that price on the street," Jax smirked. 

"Give us the guns, pay us the difference in cash, charge Hong Kong Spewy whatever you want for the party flicks."

"Okay, better be some high-end lily white ass. Need 'em here by 3:00." 

Kenzie finished the books for TM Auto, moving on the the Club house. Hearing a knock she looked up and smiled at Clay. "Hey. Just doing the books since Gem isn't here." 

"Thanks," Clay smiled. 

"How is she?" Kenzie asked, putting down her pen. 

"Fine. Her old man isn't doing so well." 

"That's rough." 

"Yeah...I know you have other interests, but how would you like to be on the club's payroll?" Clay asked. 

"Doing what?" Kenzie asked. 

"Keeping books for the MC, Club Reaper, and TM? Chucky can be your assistant." Kenzie began to think. "I know that money is tight, but we'll pay you. I've seen you keep books with Gemma while we were in lock-down. Gem seemed impress. Actually told me to give you the job." 

"Really?" she asked, 

"Yeah. You want it?" 

"Sure," she smiled, sticking her hand out. "Mr. Morrow, I'll be honored to be your accountant." 

Clay smiled and shook her hand. "I'll tell Chucky to bring you the club accounts. Right now, we're just trying to figure out how to get up north to Abel." 

"I get it. I'll see what I can do," she smiled. 

"Thanks." Clay stood up, and left her, wanting Opie to ask for the favor. 

After another thirty minutes of doing book work, she knew she needed to get up and stretch. Stretching, she wondered outside, seeing Opie pull up. "Hey, Baby," he greeted. 

"Hey," she grinned, seeing the other guys. 

"You going to pick up the kids?" he asked. 

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" she asked, confused. 

"I got to ask you for a favor. Club needs some money to track down Abel. We got this opportunity with, um, the Chinese. Kind of a private party kind of thing," he told her, nervous. 

"Strippers in thongs and bras fetish?"

"Sounds about right. Five grand each. This afternoon."

"Most of the girls are hurting for work. I'll call Brit, Paige and maybe Apple and Blondie. Um, I want to be there, too," Kenzie told him. "I'm not planning on dancin', but girls need help to tape and stuff, like Dolly used to do. Jax doesn't have to pay me. It's my way of helping."

"You don't have to do that," Opie told her, not wanting his pregnant being around those other men. He could see how the guys were staring at her. She looked really hot with some meat on her bones. Her breasts were up a cup size, and she had a better ass. Plus, if something happened to their babies, he would murder someone. 

"I want to do it. Look, I know you hate it, Ope, but I've have't seen my girl in a while. Got to let it go."

"I just don't want you ending up..." Opie trailed off.  _Hurt, upset..._

"What?" Kenzie asked. 

"Sad."

"How could I ever be sad?" Kenzie asked, sliding her arms around his waist. "I'm with you. You're my guy," she grinned, going up to her tippy toes, kissing him. 

Opie placed his hands on her hips, keeping her steady. Kenzie grinned as she heard the other guys clapping, and whistling. Opie pulled away, rolling his eyes. "Gotta go."

"See you later?" Kenzie asked. 

"Yep." Kenzie waved to the guys, going inside to finish up. 

"Will she be able to help?" Jax asked, eyeing Kenzie's retreating figure.  _Did her ass get bigger?_ he thought, but kept it to himself. 

"Yeah, she's gonna call the girls."

"Beautiful," Clay grinned.  

"Looks like you guys are doing okay, huh?" Jax asked. 

"Kenzie's been under the weather. Things have been stressful. She's worried for Abel." 

"She has a big heart," Jax told him. "She's kinda like our little sister." 

"Yeah. This morning, she wanted me to fuck her in the kitchen. Things going back to normal, where everything we talk, we end up naked." 

"Just marry her. That'll stop it," Bobby joked. 

Kenzie walked back inside her new office, grabbing her phone, sending out a text in their group chat.  **SAMCRO needs help...Asian party wants white strippers. Who's in?**

Instantly replies came flooding in.  **I'm in : )** , Brittney replied.  **Paige wants to know how much?**

Kenzie texted them back.  **5 grand each?**

 **HELLS YEAH, WE'RE IN!!** Brittney texted back. 

 **Yeah!** Apple texted back. 

 **SIGN ME UP!** Blondie told them.  **Kat's still in Japan visiting her family.**

 **Cool. 3:00** , Kenzie texted back, also including the address. 

Kenzie picked up the kids, leaving them with Neeta, before going to meet the girls at the restaurant  "You one of the strippers?" A middle aged Asian man asked. 

"Kinda. I'm Babydoll. I'm just here to keep the piece between our friends," she smiled. 

"Fair enough," he told her. 

"Is there a place they could get dressed?" 

"Yeah. We have a large bathroom." 

"Thanks," Kenzie smiled. 

"Kenz!" Brittney squealed. 

"Hey!" Kenzie smiled, seeing the two sisters. 

"Oh my god! Kenz!" Paige grinned, hugging her tight. 

"What?" Kenzie asked, confused. 

"How far along?" 

"10 weeks," Kenzie smiled. 

"You're pregnant?" Brittney asked. 

"Yeah. Twins." 

"I'm so happy for you!" Paige told her. "You not dancing, are you?" 

"Nope. Opie would shit his pants. He's already protective." 

Soon Apple, and Blondie arrive, all going into the bathroom, to get ready. Kenzie admitted that she missed dancing, and dressing up, since it was a good day. "You could still dress up," Blondie told her. 

"No...no one wants to see all this," Kenzie told them, using her hand to empahize her swollen breasts, and belly. 

"You look great! You're not a stick anymore. Come on. You don't have to dance. Let us play Dolls with you," Apple told her. 

"I don't have anything to wear." 

"Here!" Paige told her, handing her a dark pink baby doll dress and a thong. "It's clean. I just bought it last week. Haven't worn it yet." 

"Thanks," Kenzie told her, grabbing it, going into the bathroom stall to change. Taking off her clothes, Kenzie slipped the underwear on, and then pulled on the dress. Paige was a tall girl, and a few pounds heavier than Kenzie. But the dress fit her perfectly, the lace of the gown, hiding her belly, and the thin straps, allowing her breasts to not shout in pain. 

Stepping out, the girls shushed, staring at her. "Well?" 

"I'd fuck you," Blondie grinned. Everyone relaxed, doing Kenzie's makeup, and finding her a pair of sexy, black, kitten heels. 

The girls walked out, seeing the drooling Asian man. "Gentlemen," Kenzie grinned. "May I introduce your entertainment for this afternoon. Sweetpea...Blondie...Apple...and Buttercup. I hope you enjoy yourselves." Soon the Asian strippers came, dancing with the girls. 

Kenzie stood to the side, laughing as Paige danced with one, man, grabbing his tie. Jax seemed relax for once. Clay seemed to be relaxed as well. "You not dancing, Babydoll," Chibs told her, standing by her side. 

"Nah. Not feeling it, right now." 

"Opie doesn't seem happy," Chibs commented. 

Kenzie turned her head, seeing Opie drink shots of some liquor. "He's fine," she told the Scot. Suddenly an Asian man came up to her. 

"You. Me. Dance," he told her in a thick accent. 

"Sorry, Sugar," Kenzie told him. "Not tonight." 

The man didn't seem to understand. "You white stripper! You dance for me! I pay!" 

"I know you paid, but for those girls. I'm just here to keep the peace," she told him. 

"I pay! I want Babydoll!" he told her, grabbing her arm, hard. 

"Ouch!" 

Opie was watching Kenzie as she stood to the side. She was keeping her promise, not dancing, but she did dress up. Going back to his drink, he poured himself another drink, before he heard Kenzie's voice in distress. "Ouch!"  _Protect Kenzie and babies!_ his primal instincts rang. Standing up, Opie marched over to the man, pushing him off his girl. "Don't touch her!" The Asian man pushed back, so Opie threw a punch. Opie handed Kenzie his jacket, covering her up. "Let's go!"

The others, started figuring out they wre jipped, so they started argue with the rest of Sam Crow. Kenzie tried to keep close to Opie, but everybody was fighting. Opie punched another man, as Chibs moved to rescue the small girl. "Come on!" Chibs yelled at her, over the noise. "Move! Move!" A man pushed Kenzie into Chibs, her heels getting caught on the floor. Chibs moved quick to touch her, his hands wrapping around her waist. Then he felt it. A semi hard mass through her dress, low on her body. He remembered feeling Fionna's belly when she was carrying their daughter. Filip Telford was not a dumb man. Picking her up bridal style, he rushed her outside, out of harm's way. Once they made it, he stared at her. "How are you?" he asked. 

Kenzie blinked. "10 weeks." 

"You sure?" Chibs asked. She looked farther along than 10 weeks. He knew that there was no way it could be Opie's. 

"Twins." 

"Ah," he nodded.  _That's why she looks bigger, plus she's a wee lass and Opie is a giant man._ "Congratulations." 

"Thanks," she sighed. The girls came back out, all dressed in their normal clothes, hugging Kenzie goodbye. "I'm going to go in, and grab my clothes, and change. Also wipe this stuff off my face." Chibs nodded, letting Kenzie go in through the back door, before he walked in. 

Opie sighed, after appologizing to Clay, sitting down next to Jax.  _"_ I'm sorry, brother," Opie told him. 

"It's all good, man," Jax sighed. "It was a stupid idea. We shouldn't have put you through it. We'll find the money."

"Hey, grab a drink," Opie told him, grabbing the bottle, pouring them shots. Jax sighed again. "What?"  

"You'd kill to get your old lady out of her day job. All I want is mine to go back to hers. Tara wants to take a leave."

"Maybe it's the best thing. All the shit she's been through," Opie told his brother. 

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm struggling with it. My old man's manuscript... he said there's only two ways an old lady makes it. Either you tell them everything, or you tell them nothing. Anything else, shit falls apart."

"I didn't tell Donna anything. But I tell Kenzie everything," Opie told him. 

Kenzie walked out, back in her normal dress and boots. While she changed, she thought about what happened. Opie was protecting them once again. It was her fault. She should've stayed away. She didn't want him in trouble with Clay. Taking a breath, she walked over to the bar. "Hey!" she called out, her southern draw ringing in the air. The bikers turned to stare at her. "I just wanted to tell y'all I'm sorry for the drama today. It's not Opie's fault. He was just protecting me." Opie's eyes met her's. Opie knew she was going to tell them their news. His behavior was too protective. "The truth is...I'm 10 weeks pregnant." 

They guys turned to stare at her, then back to Opie. "Congratulations," Clay smiled. 

The others, turned, congratulating Opie. "Congrats, brother," Jax smiled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jax was slightly hurt that he withheld the information. When he found out that Wendy was pregnant, he told his Mom, then Opie. 

"Thanks, man. I wanted to, but Kenz wouldn't let me. She wanted you to focus on Abel." 

"Hey, Killer," Kenzie grinned, walking over to Opie and Jax. 

"Hey," Opie told her, glad she wasn't mad. 

"Congrats, Kenz. You didn't have to keep it from us," Jax told her. 

"I didn't want to steal your thunder. Did Opie tell you the best part?" Jax shook his head. "Twins. So when Abel comes home, he'll have two new cousins to play with." 

"He'll like that," Jax smiled, softly glad that Kenzie was able to remain opportunistic. 

"You want to take me home?" she asked, yawning. 

"Yeah," Opie told her, sensing her exhaustion. "Finish this later?" Opie asked. 

"Nope," Jax told him, standing up. "All right. Love you, bro." Jax bro hugged the bigger man, who returned the hug. 

"Love you too," Opie told him, wrapping an arm around Kenzie's waist. "We cool?" 

"Yeah. Let's hurry home. You being protective turned me on," Kenzie grinned, running towards the car. 

Opie grinned, hopping into the driver's seat, driving away. 


	14. North

A week later, Kenzie reached her 11 week mark. Her morning sickness was now almost non-existant, her breasts went up a cup size, making her a C cup. Opie was glad to have his woman back. Her hair was thick, her body was gaining weight, and she looked happy. Opie was planning on going up North to Jax, knowing that if it was one of his kids, Jax would be there with him. But now, Opie sat in the OB/GYN office, with Kenzie as they watched the screen. "Okay..." Dr. Martin smiled, seeing the two babies. "This is going to offically be Baby A since they are near the cervix," she told the parents, focusing on the first baby, zooming in. 

"Look, Ope! You can see the the little face!" Kenzie grinned, pointing out the shape of a nose. Opie grinned, squeezing her hand that he was holding. 

"And, Baby B is back here. They have their own sacs, so we're looking at faternal." 

"The second one is larger than the first one. Is that normal?" Opie asked. 

"Baby A is slightly below the gesational average, but Baby B seems to be most likely above. I'm counting that as genetics, seeing the height difference between you two. But heartbeats are normal, and they're developing as they're supposed to be. How are you feeling, Kenzie?" the doctor asked, handing Kenzie a towel. 

"I'm doing alright. Morning sickness is rarely there now. I'm still tired though." 

"That's normal." 

"The sex is great," Kenzie told her daughter. 

"Yes, libido seems to be increased due to the rise in hormones. Since you have twins, you have double." Then the doctor turned serious. "How big was Lucy when she was born?" 

"About 7 pounds," Kenzie told her. 

"Alright. I don't want to frieghten you two this early, but I believe in preperation and planning. Twins seem to come earlier because they'res not enough room in the womb. When I was doing your pelvic, I measured how wide you were. You have a fairly open pelvis, which is good if you choose to go naturally." 

"I want a natural birth. I had Kenzie alright. And she had a really big head." 

"Get's it from her mom," Opie teased. 

"I'm not worried about Baby A, it's Baby B. He or she might be a little big larger. But we can cross that bridge when you get closer. But everything checks out. Rest up, eat right, drink your water. I'll see you at your next appointment." 

"Thanks, Doc," Opie told the doctor, as he helped Kenzie down. 

"Wanna go home and have hot sex?" Kenzie asked. 

"Yeah," Opie smiled, grabbing her hand. On they way home, Kenzie grew more and more sexually fustrated. She blamed it on Opie leaving in a couple of days. Once they made it to the driveway, Opie got out of the Chvey, going over to Kenzie to help her up. Kenzie threw herself at Opie, kissing him passionalty. Opie caught her, kissing her back. Her round belly against his, made the blood rush down to his member. This was his woman, and his children. Kicking the car door close, he pulled back, rushing towards the front door, unlocking it. He was glad that Mary agreed to stay with her and the kids while he was. Kenzie's hand move to Opie's kutte, and his shirt, ripping both off him. 

"Your pants," she ordered, removing her shirt. 

Opie grinned, doing as he was told, undoing his belt. Ever since Kenzie became pregnant, she called the shots in the bedroom, something that he didn't mind. He was glad to get laid, but he wanted her comfortable. Opie removed his shoes, socks, and pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs. Kenzie moved to kiss him, while she undid her shorts, shimming out of them. Opie ran his hands down her sides, hoisting her up, carrying her into the bedroom. Laying her down, he heard Kenzie protest. 

"Ow...ow...my back..." she told him, pushing him off, before rolling them over so she was on top. Kenzie leaned down, kissing him, while Opie ran his hands up her back, grabbing a fistful of hair. Kenzie pulled him up, shivering as he pulled her hair. She loved it when he was rough with her. Opie reached with one hand behind her back, undoing her bra. "Gentle..." she told him, breathing hard. 

"I will," he mumbled, his lips going to her neck. Opie's large warm hands gently caressed her breasts. 

Kenzie moaned, feeling his lips inch to her special shot on her neck. Kenzie began to grind her hips against his visible bulge. They both still had their underwear on. "Ope..." she moaned, grinding harder. His lips, his hands...it was too much. "OPIE!" Kenzie screamed as she orgasmed , once. Opie was surprised, pulling away, staring at her as she shivered, coming down from her high. Kenzie kissed his lips again, removing her underwear. Her hands moved to Opie's, purposely bumping him here and there, making him gasp. Kenzie grabbed onto his shoulders, using him as leverage as she lifted her body up on her knees, positioning her body above him. Then she squeezed his shoulders, as she dropped down on his huge member. 

Opie moaned into her mouth feeling her warm walls collapsed around him. Kenzie began to move her hips up and down, closing her eyes, removing her lips from his. Opie's ringed fingers traced the large blue veins on her legs, going up to her waist, helping her move. At first, Kenzie enjoyed this position, but she quickly grew tired, and frustrated at not feeling the tension. 

Opie sensed she was losing gumption, grabbing her ass, rolling them carefully to their sides. Grabbing her ass, he pulled her closer to him, going in deeper. Kenzie screamed at the change, pleasure lighting the fire inside of her. Raising a leg, she wrapped it around Opie's waist, feeling him go into her deeper. Soon he was all the way in, his balls brushing against her clit. 

"Opie..." she moaned, feeling the tension build. His name became a chant..."Opie, Opie, Opie..." 

"Kenzie..." Opie grunted, feeling his balls grow heavier. 

"Tell me you love me," Kenzie told him. "Say it..." 

"I love you," Opie grunted out, feeling Kenzie's wall flutter around him, then gripped him. "KENZIE!" he shouted, coming inside of her. 

Once they came down from their hights, Kenzie remained on her side, while Opie pulled out, laying on his back. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a pillow, handing it to Kenzie. Kenzie mumbled a thank you, putting it underneath her belly and in between her legs. She had a bump now that was quite noticeable, and sleeping became uncomfortable. Kenzie quickly fell asleep, while Opie laid down, facing her. 

The next day, Kenzie focused on packing Opie's bag. She didn't want him to leave, but she wanted him to. It was confusing to her. Opie called Addy to come stay with her as well as Mary, and then Piney would be there. Opie stepped out of the shower, grabbing a pair of clean clothes. 

"Hey..." he greeted, coming up behind her. Opie wrapped his arms around her waist, hands on her belly. 

"Hey," she replied, packing his underwear and socks. Grabbing some long sleeve shirts, she folded them, placing them in her bag. 

"You don't have to do that," he told her. 

"I want too. It keeps my mind off of things." 

"Like what?" 

"Like what if you get shot, what if you go to jail, what if you don't find him..." 

"Everything is going to be fine. We're going to get Abel back, and all will be well." 

"Well, you're leaving me with Addison Layton." 

"You're mom's fine. And Mary said she'll pop around to check up on you and the kids. And Piney's here..."

"I know, I know," she sighed. "Did you get a hold of your lawyer about the adoption?" 

"Yeah. He's going to talk to the judge. Your mom wrote a very nice letter to vouch for me. They won't let me adopt if we're getting a kid from overseas, but since you're still alive and Kenzie's parent, you have a say." 

"You served your time for arson." 

"Yeah. Chief Unser said he'll vouch for me as well." 

"Good. We're going to be a family," she grinned, turning around in his arms. 

"You going in today?" 

"Yeah. Me and Chucky are going to look at the clubs account, see if we can find the problem." 

"Smart and sexy..." Opie grinned. 

"Don't you know it. Alright, you're all packed. Kids at school. Mary's picking them up for me. Ready?" 

"Yeah." 

Kenzie rode her in her Chevy while Opie followed her on his bike. Going to the clubhouse, she saw the guys packing up. "Hey, Jax," she called out. 

"Hey," he told her. 

"Give Gem and Tare my love, yeah?" 

"Yeah," Jax smiled. 

Kenzie smiled back, and popped open her trunk, trying to lift the bag out. 

"Hey, hey, hey! I got it!" Opie told her, helping her. 

"You be careful," she warned, kissing him. 

"I will. You too." 

"Love you. Be safe," she smiled, walking back inside. 

"She pack your bag for you?" Jax asked, smirking. 

"Shut the fuck up." 

"We stick with plan A. You guys drop off the guns. Me and Clay'll pick up Mom, we all head north, find my kid," Jax told everybody. 

"Here's ten grand for Serg's tracker. Sold the Panhead," Opie told his brother, handing him an evelope of cash. "Kenz counted so it's accuarte." 

"Thanks, bro. You ready to do this?"

"Absolutely, yeah," Chibs spoke up. 

"Yeah," said everybody else. 

"I'll wire that to Serg's guy in Vancouver," Bobby told Jax. 

"Yeah."

"Got a favor to ask. Mom's in real bad shape. I've been covering the cost of the hospice, but the meds are breaking me," Happy told the club. 

"There's a dealer about 20 minutes outside Rogue River. She's a good gal," Piney spoke up. "Supplies all the clinics with scrips. It's the only way I can get my emphysema meds. After we make the drop, I'll, uh, I'll take Hap and hook him up."

"We meet up at Gemma's old man's house. Sorry to hear about your mom," Clay told the younger biker. 

"Thanks."

"That dealer, she got Albuterol?"Bobby asked, thinking about his own kid. 

"Probably," Piney shrugged. 

"Kid is going through three inhalers a week. Precious is up my ass."

"Hey, why not? Make it a party," Clay grinned. 

Kenzie smiled as she heard engine's revving. They were gone. "You alright?" Chuck asked. 

"Yeah. So, let's see what's happening to their accounts," Kenzie sighed, grabbing the spreadsheet. "It would be easier if this was online." 

"They're worried about the feds." 

"Yeah, I know. You start with these, and I'll go with these." 

Kenzie went through books and books. "Hey, Chucky. Can you run and get me some fried chicken please?" she asked. 

"Sure. Anything else?" 

"A lemonade. And I want some ranch dressing. And a cookie!" 

"Coming right up," Chuck smiled, grabbing his wallet. 

Kenzie went back to her books. The Sons were spending more money then they were making. Lawyers, money to get able, they were barely breaking even. They needed to sell more shit, and start saving. Chucky returned with all that she asked for, making her smile bright. "Chucky...you are my new best friend," she told the man, breaking into her chicken. 

Around three o'clock, they were starting to make a dent. Mary texted her, letting her know the kids were home, and doing homework. Kenzie organized the bills into piles, one that needed to be paid, and one that can hold off. Chucky was tapping away on his caculator. Six o'clock came around, and her mother texted her saying that Mary went home, and she would stay the night with the kids. Then she heard Gemma. 

"Neeta?!" 

"Shit...Chucky, stay here," Kenzie told him, rushing to Gemma. "Gemma!" Kenzie called out, following the woman outside. 

"Have you seen Neeta?" she asked frantically. 

"Maybe we should wait for Clay," Kenzie told her. Then Gemma's phone rang. Gemma reached for it, talking to the caller. Then Gemma broke down, falling to the ground. "Gemma!" Kenzie shouted. "Help!" she cried out, feeling for a pulse. It was weak. Kenzie was glad to hear motorcycles. Everybody rushed over to her. 

"What happened?!" Clay asked. 

"She was looking for Neeta and Abel. She got a phone call, I don't know who. Then she collapsed." 

"I called 911," Tara told Clay and Jax. Soon, the ambulance came, with Clay hopping in with his wife. 

Opie helped Kenzie up, knowing it was harder for her to get up sometimes. Kenzie walked towards Tara, getting a hug. "I'm so glad to see you," Kenzie told her. 

"Me too," Tara sighed back, closing her eyes. 

"I'm going to head over," Jax told Tara. 

"I'll take her. Go be with your mom," Kenzie told him. "Go with him," she told Opie. Opie and Jax straddled their bikes, leaving. Kenzie threaded her arm through Tara's, leading her towards the office, where she grabbed her keys and purse. "Go take a rest, Chucky. We can finish tomorrow." Chuck nodded, going into his room. Tara followed Kenzie back to her car, sitting in the passenger seat. Tara instantly began to cry. Kenzie reached into the glove box, pulling out a package of tissues. "So, I take it you haven't told him yet..." 

_Couple of Weeks Ago at the Mall_

_Kenzie was trying clothes in the dressing room. Coming out, she looked for Tara. Not seeing her, she sighed, texting her she was going to go pee. Going into the bathroom, she saw Tara's familar shoes. "Tare?" she asked. "You okay?" Kenzie flinched at Tara's violent retching._

_"Yeah. Probably just a bug..." Tara told her, coming out of the bathroom._

_"You sure it's just a bug?" Kenzie asked._ _Tara closed her eyes, tears forming in them. Shaking her head, she curled into herself. Kenzie gasped, gathering her friend in a hug. Soon both girls were sitting on the bathroom floor against the wall. "Who else knows?"_

_"Just you and me," Tara told her, wiping her eyes._

_"How far along?"_

_"A couple of weeks? Maybe three or four? Still too early...but I did miss my last period."_

_Kenzie sighed, grabbing her hand."At least you won't be the skinny bitch."  Tara began to laugh, and Kenzie joined in._

"No. I want to go to Canada with him. He said no. That I wasn't part of their family." 

"Jax is an asshole. You're a part of my family...Lucy, me, and these two fat ass children." 

Tara laughed. "You look great, by the way." 

"Please. I feel like shamoo. For lunch today, I had a whole bucket of chicken." 

"I wondered why your ass got fatter." 

"Skinny bitch," Kenzie joked, pulling out of her parking spot. 


	15. In a Heartbeat

When they got to the hospital, Tara went into doctor mode, while Kenzie went to sit with the others. "Hey, Tig," she smiled. 

"Holy moly!" Tig exclaimed, seeing her stomach. 

"Yeah, I know. Twins," she said proudly, hugging him. 

"Congrats," Tig told Kenzie, hugging her back gently. "Congrats, brother," he told Opie, giving him a bro hug. 

"Thanks, man." Opie turned to his girlfriend. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest." 

"I'm fine, Ope. I just want to see Gemma. Momma's with the kids." Kenzie sat down, laying her head on Opie's shoulder. 

To Opie's prediction, she conked out, snoring lightly. "Is this the right moment to ask who's going to be godfather?" Tig asked. "I am a good candidate. Also, Tagger is a bad ass name." 

"No," Opie told him. 

Kenzie slept until someone shook her."Mmm?" she asked, looking up. 

It was Clay. "Gem wants to see you." 

"Alright," she told him. 

"I'm gonna go with Jax. Club stuff," Opie told her. 

"Alright. Be safe. Love you," she told him, kissing him. 

"We will," he told her, leaving with Jax, Chibs, and Bobby. 

Kenzie walked into the hallway, where she was patted down. Going into the room, she smiled at Gemma, eyeing the handcuffs. "Hey," she smiled. 

"Hey," Gemma smiled, seeing her stomach. "Look at you...you certainly popped." 

"Yeah. Morning sickness is pretty much gone. Now all I want is food and sleep. Plus my random crying outbursts scare Opie." 

"Honey, any man is afraid of a pregnant women." 

"Well, I cry when I'm angry now. I cried today because Chucky made a mistake with the club." 

"That's want I want to talk to be about. I want you to be the lean holder on the clubhouse, and TM Auto. You'r smart, have no record. Clay told me that you and Chucky have been doing books while I've been gone." 

"What about you?" Kenzie asked. 

"I made a deal with Agent Stahl. I'm going away for a while. I need you to watch my boys while I'm gone, and Tara." 

"I'm sorry about Abel," Kenzie told her. 

"Me too. We're going to get him back. He's in Belfast." 

"Ireland? Fuck..." Kenzie sighed, sitting down on the chair. If Abel was in Belfast, then Opie would be going overseas. She would be alone again. Kenzie looked down, feeling tears in her eyes. Shifting in her seat, she tried to relieve the dull achy pain in her pelvis and legs. 

"Hey...why the tears?" Gemma asked. 

"I don't want to do this alone again," Kenzie told her, sobbing. 

"You won't be alone. You and Tara have each other...remember that...you two are as close as sisters. Keep that." 

"It's just been a lot. The club fiances are shit. I don't know how they're all going to go to Belfast. Opie's following my every move," Kenzie sighed, placing her feet upon 

"What's up with Tara and Jax?" Gemma asked. 

"What am I? Your informant?" Kenzie questioned. 

"Yes. That's another thing. I need you to be my eyes and ears while I'm locked up. Tara's in the family so she's compromised. Tell me about the day Abel was taken." 

"I was at the compound with the kids. I got a call from Tara, telling me Abel was gone. I rushed over her, and consoled her while she told her statement to Hale. I organized Kip's wake and funeral, cleaned up the blood stain from Jax's floor." 

There was a knock and Clay came in. "Hey, Baby. How you feeling?" 

"Fine. Just spending some time with Kenzie. She was telling me how deep the Club is." 

"Y'all going to need a lot more funds to get all of you to Belfast." 

"Think you can figure something out? We have more funds coming in," Clay told her. 

"I'll see what I can do. i should get going. I need to change clothes and make sure my kids are alive. I'll see you later." 

"Bye, sweetheart. I'll have Lowell send you the paperwork." 

"What paperwork?" Clay asked. 

"We're putting Kenz's name on the lease to TM and the Clubhouse. If we're all put away, she can keep things afloat. I trust her." 

"Alright," Clay nodded. 

"Rest up," Kenzie smiled, kissing Gemma's cheek. 

Kenzie stepped outside the room, seeing Tara. "Hey. I'm heading out. You need anything for later?" 

"I'm fine. You free to talk later?" Tara asked. 

"Yeah. Just give me a call," Kenzie smiled, hugging her friend. 

Kenzie hopped in her car, driving back home. "Hey. I'm home!" 

"Momma!" Kenny smiled, running towards her. 

"Hey, Baby. Why don't you go play." 

"Hey! I heard on the news that, that woman was found. The fugitive. And she's Opie's buddy's mother. What is going on?" Addie asked. 

"Momma. Ope and his friends do some things. But they're not dangerous."  _At least to us, they're not._

"I just want you to be safe, honey." 

"I am...we are. Opie would never hurt us. Cal found us," she admitted .

"What?! When?!" 

"A couple weeks ago. But, Momma. Opie threatened him. And he's gone for good, even gave up his parental rights for Kenzie. That's why Opie's able to adopt her." 

"I just want you happy," Addison told her daughter. 

"I am, Momma. I love Ope, and he loves me." 

"Good." 

"Can you stay longer? I need to go help the guys. They found that little boy. He's in Ireland, and I need to figure out how to get the funds for them to go." 

Kenzie headed towards the Clubhouse, calling out for Chuck. "Chucky?!" Not getting an answer, she sat down with the books, grabbing her calculator and pencil. "Screw this," she sighed, pulling out her laptop. Pulling up Excel, she began to type what she saw in the books, smiling as it went a lot faster.

"Hey, Baby," Opie called out, five hours later. 

"Hey," she sighed, shaking out her hands. "Did y'all know that Clay hasn't switched to computers for his books? Live ever? No wonder you guys have no money." 

"That's not my expertise. You should talk to Bobby. He's good at money." 

"I will. Clay says you got money comin'?" 

"Yeah." 

"That ten grand that we sent that guy in Canada? Think Bobby can get a refund?" 

"I'll ask. Let's go home. You're tired." 

"I'm not tired," Kenzie grumbled. 

"Yeah, you are." 

"Where's Chucky?" 

"He was helping Tig was something." Opie grabbed her jacket, helping her into it. "By the way, we are not naming one of our kids Tagger. Or naming him godfather." 

"There's something we both agree on." 


	16. Money Makes the World Go 'Round

A week later, Bobby and Kenzie sat together going over the money problem. Kenzie rubbed her forehead, where she felt her headache. "So that's it then," Bobby sighed, removing his glasses. 

"Yeah. That's it," Kenzie agreed, sitting back in her chair. "Do you want to break the news or should I?" 

"What about both of us. You did most of the work." 

"I did. Let's go. Shouldn't church be starting?" 

"Yeah," Bobby told her. Kenzie got up, feeling a bit woozy, grabbing the table for support. Closing her eyes, she begged for the world to stop spinning. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. Just a bit worn out." 

"After you," Bobby told her, showing her the way. "Hey guys. Kenzie needs to talk to us about the money." 

"Kenzie, you have the floor," Clay told her. "Everyone show her some damn respect. She's helped out a lot." 

"The ten grand you sent that guy...it's gone. Guess mercenaies aren't too big on refunds," Kenzie told them. 

"And the money we made on the roids was in the bag the Mexicans took from idiot," Chibs told them. 

"Y'all tapped. You guys have a very expensive excursion in front of you. I'm sorry. I'll keep looking deeper." 

"Thanks, Kenzie," Clay told her. 

"No problem. I'll wait for you outside," she told Opie, leaving them to discuss other matters. 

Kenzie went behind the bar to grab herself a glass of water, before sitting back down at her table. Kenzie looked up when she heard the door open, seeing Tig usher the three new prospects. Just like that, she saw them come on, wearing kutte's and the guys yelling, "Shut the door!", before laughing. Then she heard happy shouts. A couple of minutes, later the guys came out, roughing up Happy. 

"Look what I got. Look what I got. Eh... Welcome, brother. Welcome," Bobby smiled, showing Happy his new kutte. 

Opie came around to her table. "So, vote go well?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Happy's a crow." 

"The other guy?" 

"Tig said no." 

"Should I move my stuff?" she asked, shuffling up her laptop and papers. Suddenly, to Kenzie's prediction, Kozik sucker punched Tig in the face. "Shit!" she exclaimed, grinning. Kenzie, even though was girly, was a tom boy, and liked to watch men beat the crap out of each other. It turned her on. 

"Oh!" Jax grinned. 

"You son of a bitch," Tig growled. 

"No fun getting sucker punched, is it?" Kozik asked. 

"No, it's not!" Tig growled, punching back.

Soon a full blown fight broke out. When they got a bit to close to Kenzie, Opie pushed them back towards the center. "Hey! Pregnant Lady!"

"Should we do anything?" one of the new prospects asked. 

"Yeah. Get some brooms. There'll be a lot of shit to clean up."

"Boys!" Bobby yelled, watching them fight. 

"Don't dance, hit him!" Happy shouted. 

Kenzie watched as Tig ran Kozik into a table. Then the room spun. "Opie..." she told him, grabbing his arm, Kenzie saw dark spots in her eyes. Then she was done. 

"Kenzie?!" Opie yelled, catching her. Opie lowered her to the ground. "Mackenzie!" 

"Shit. Clay?!" Jax called out, seeing Opie kneel on the ground. 

Clay saw Jax and Opie on the ground. "Stop!" he yelled, grabbing everybody's attention. Walking over to his step son. "What happened?" 

"I don't know she was fine a minute ago." 

"She stumbled earlier. Said she was just tired." 

"Mackenzie!" Opie shouted, tapping her cheeks lightly. 

"Prospect! Bring some juice!" Chibs shouted. 

"Mmm..." Kenzie groaned, coming too. "I'm fine," she told him, her words slurring slightly. 

"Did you eat? Drink water?" Opie asked. 

"Yeah. I had some waffles earlier," Kenzie told him. 

Opie placed a hand behind her back, helping her to sit up. One of the prospect brought a glass of juice to them. "Here. Drink," Opie told her. "I'm going to take her home. Call me if you guys figure out something." 

Once they got home, Opie paced the bedroom while he talked to her doctor. Hanging up, he continued to pace. "She said to come in if you start to feel dizzy again. You're probably dehydrated." 

"I drank four gallons of water today! That's a lot!" 

"Well, you need more for two." 

"I don't want to be hooked up to a drip. Escpecially if you're leavin'," Kenzie protested. 

"I know. But I also want the three of you healthy." 

"I want us healthy too," Kenzie smiled, kissing Opie. 

Opie closed his eyes, but groaned at the sound of his phone. "I gotta go." 

"Go." 

Kenzie rested the whole day, taking breaks of doing nothing, to work on the Sons finance problems. Then she played with the kids, and braided Lucy's and Ellie's hair. "Can I feel your belly?" Ellie asked. 

"Sure," Kenzie smiled, turning on the TV in the living room. Sitting on the couch, she called her over. "Give me your hand." Ellie did as she was told, grinning. "You can't feel much yet, because they're too small. But soon, they'll be kicking up a storm." 

"Don't they get crowded?" Kenny asked. 

"Not right now. They have their own rooms in my belly. The last picture we saw they began to swirm around. So down here is the first baby..." she explained, placing Ellie hand low on her belly. "And up here, you have the other baby." Kenzie placed Ellie's other hand up underneath her breast. 

Ellie smiled, and removed her hands. "Can we watch a movie?" 

"Sure. Why don't we pop some popcorn?" 

"Alright!" 

Opie returned home, glad to see the color back in Kenzie's cheeks. "Hey..." he breathed, relieved. 

"Hey. What's up?" 

"We leave tomorrow night. Most of the guys are now wanted fugitives. We're going on a cargo jet. I need a favor to ask of you..." Opie told her. 

"You or the club?" Kenzie asked. 

"Both. Tomorrow, I need you to grab our passports, and hide our bags. The cops and feds came snooping. They can't know that we're leaving." 

"Alright," Kenzie nodded. 

"He's the address. Bring our stuff to us at 5:45. Pop will be here to keep an eye on you." 

"Okay," Kenzie nodded, grabbing the piece of paper. 

"Dad! Let's watch a movie," Lucy told him. 

"Okay," he told her. 

Kenzie smiled, laying her head on Opie's shoulder, watching the movie. About half way through, Opie turned his head, seeing Kenzie and the kids were all sleeping. Kenzie was sleeping on his chest, her arms wrapped his waist. 


	17. Departure

The morning of Son's Departure, Kenzie woke up earlier, grabbing Opie's duffel bag. Opie was also up, showering. Kenzie began to pack his bag, placing his clothes and underwear into his bag. Kenzie grabbed a sonagram photo, placing it in his bag. Kenzie had gotten a 3D sonagram using the money Clay had given her for helping out. 

"Your bag's packed," she told Opie as he came out of the shower. 

"Thanks," he anwered, kissing her. 

"I'll grab your passports this afternoon." 

"Great. I'm going to go ahead and head out and go the club house. I'll meet you there." 

"Alright. Say goodbye to the kids!" she called out. 

Opie walked down to see Addie feeding the kids breakfast. "Good mornin;" Addie smiled. 

"Morning. I'm headed out. Come give me a hug," he told the kids. 

Kenny reached for him first. "Bye Dad. Love you," Lucas told him. 

"Love you too. Watch after your sisters, and Momma, ok? You're man of the house while I'm gone." 

"I will." 

"Bye, Dad," Ellie smiled, hugging him. 

"Bye." 

"Bye, Daddy!" Lucy grinned, throwing her body at his legs. 

"I love all of you. Be good for Momma and Addie. I'll s

ee you later." 

Opie drove off on his Harley, while Kenzie came down, dragging the duffel bag behind her. "I gotta go help your dad. I love you all. Behave for Addie!" Kenzie called out, throwing the bag into her Chevy. Kenzie drove to the Clubhouse, arriving the same time Opie did. Opie held the door open for her. Five minutes later, Tara came walking in. 

"Tara," Opie called out to the woman. "He's not in there."  

"Where is he?" Tara asked. "He didn't come home last night."

"Not sure" 

Tara continued down the hallway. Kenzie grabbed herself a glass of juice, drinking it. Hearing angry footsteps, she saw Tara exit the hallway. "Tara?" Kenzie called out. "Shouldn't we talk to her?" 

"No," Opie told her. 

"But Jax just cheated on her!" 

"It's not our buisness." 

"Tara is my friend. It is my buisness," Kenzie snarled, handing him her bag. Kenzie marched outside, seeing Tara drive away in her cutlass. Kenzie saw the porn star bitch walk out of the Club. "Hey!" she yelled as she saw the porn star slut leaving the Club.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked.

Kenzie rasied her fist and punched the woman in the nose. "Stay away from Tara. And stay the hell away from Jax." Kenzie turned and headed towards Tara's Cutlass, but it pulled away. 

Meanwhile, Opie waited inside for his angry girlfriend, when Jax came out. "Busy morning for you."

"Little bit," Jax shrugged.

"Ima. It's kind of a big move."

"Yup."

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Opie asked. 

"Nope."

"Well... I hope you wrapped your shit. That was a high-traffic zone you were rippin' through last night."

"Hindsight. If a dick move could've pushed Donna away, would you have done it?" Jax asked. 

"When I first went inside, I pushed Donna for a divorce. Told her the marriage was a joke, she should just take the kids and split," Opie told Jax. "She knew what I was doing. She hung in. Think it's gonna take more than a little porn pussy to scare away Tara."

Jax chucked, wryly. "And Kenzie? You gonna scare her away one day?"

"Kenzie is tough to scare. But I think I love her more than I ever loved Donna. Donna was my first everything. But Kenzie...when I'm with her, I don't have to hide who I am. And deep down, that scares me. I just want to protect her and what's mine."

"We're at the table," Juice told them, interrupting their moment.

"All right. Come on, let's go find my kid. Figure out what we're doing with our dicks when we get back." Jax slapped Opie on the back. 

Opie followed Jax inside their chapel and sat down in his usual chair. Clay grabbed the gavel, getting everybody's attention. "Oswald's cargo plane unloads in Manchester. He's got a guy who can get us all the way up to Stranraer. From there, we ferry to Belfast. Sam Bel's supposed to pick us up at the port. I got a call in to McGee," Clay told his men.

"We still don't know if O'Neill can be trusted," Jax voiced. 

"Well, I'll press McGee for that truth, but either way we got no choice. We need that charter."

"Okay, boys, now, we're traveling with bond restrictions, right? No rockers. Our reapers are out there on the bar," Tig instructed. 

"And travel light. If it don't fit on your back, don't bring it," Bobby remined them. 

"Right. Ope, Kenzie good with bringing our packs?" Tig asked.

"Yeah. She also agreed to grab our fake passports." 

"She's a good Old Lady," Clay told him. 

"Boys... " Chibs said.

"You reach out to Fiona?" Jax asked.

 "Yeah. Finally got through. That b*st*rd O'Phelan's had her and my Kerrianne under lockdown."

"She have any idea why Jimmy lied about Abel? "

"Sorry, but she's not sure. She only knows... that Jimmy plans to push against Kellan Ashby, something to do with Belfast SOA."

"Kellan Ashby? The priest?" Juice asked, confused.

"Yeah. Father Kellan Ashby. The real IRA consigliere."

"Kellan doesn't call any shots, but no shots get called without his two cents," Piney informed them.

"Well, whatever it is, Jimmy doesn't want us in Ireland. He finds out we're there, we could be up against IRA heat. Well, that's a risk that we're gonna have to take," Jax sighed. 

Kenzie drove to address where Opie told her where they could get their passports. Grabbing the cash, she walked up to the door, knocking. "Hello?" she called out. 

"How are you?!" a male voice asked. 

"A friend. Sam Crow sent me." 

"You have the money?!" 

"Yes." 

The click of a lock, and then the door swung open, revealing a man in a robe, a wife beater, boxers with cartoon characters, and tube socks answered the door. "They sent you?" 

"Yeah. One of them is my boyfriend. You have what I need?" she asked the strange man. 

"Yeah," he nodded, pulling out a ziplock baggie full of passports. "Here. Money?" 

"Here," she told him, handing him the envelope. "Sam Crow appreciates the rush." 

Kenzie walked down the sidewalk back to her, after stowing the bag into her purse. Just as she reached her car, she heard her phone ring. "Tare? You okay?" 

"Yeah. Pissed as hell, but I'm fine. Listen...I need you to do me a favor..." 

"What?" Kenzie asked. 

"Well, you see..." 

Then there was a rusting sound in the reciever. "Mackenzie? It's Gemma. I need you to get me a fake passport, and pack me a bag. The essentials...clothes, my boots, toothbrush, toothpaste." 

"What do you mean?" Kenzie asked. 

"I'm going to Ireland to get my grandson. I know that they have you running errands. You too unexpectable. Nobody expects a pregnant woman to do dangerous stuff. Tara's going to get me out of here, and you're going to get me what I need." 

"Clay and Jax are going to be mad..." Kenzie told her. 

"Don't worry about them. Think of this as you're appology about keeping Tara's secret." 

"You know?" Kenzie asked, suprised. 

"Yeah. So far, you're a lousy spy. So you going to do this or what?" 

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight." Kenzie hung up, digging through her wallet. Walking back up to the door, she knocked. "Hey, Weirdo! It's me! I need a favor." 

"What?" the man asked, opening the door. 

"I need one more passport." 

"For Sam Crow?" 

"Kinda. How much?" 

"For you? 500." 

"Deal." 

"Come on in," the man said, opening his door wider. Kenzie stepped inside the man's house, seeing that his place was a tad bit messy, but strangely neat. "Sorry about the mess. I'm Nate." 

"Kenzie." 

"How far along are you?" Nate asked. 

"Umm...12 weeks." 

"Really?" 

"Twins. It's also my second pregnancy. And my boyfriend is a big guy." 

"You have a picture?" 

"Of my boyfriend?" Kenzie asked confused. 

"No. Who the passport is for." 

"Yeah. How old are you?" Kenzie asked. Nate looked really young. 

"21. You?" 

"23." 

"Ahh. What brought you to Sam Crow?" 

"Love, and a needed update for my car. You?" 

"Dropped out of MIT. Bored there. Figured out how to make fake IDs, and passports," Nate told her, printing out the passport. "There. One passport ready to go for Gemma Morrow." 

"Thank you," Kenzie told him, handing a wad of cash. Nate took it, trying to figure out how to ask without sounding rude. "I used to be a stripper. See you around Nate." 

"Bye Kenzie." 

Kenzie texted Tara that it was done, and hopped back in her car. Once she arrived at Clay's home, she saw that he wasn't there, and found the key hidden in a fake rock.. Grabbing a bag, she began to pack Gemma's things...underwear, socks, her beloved boots, shirts, pants, bras, her makeup, and toothpaste and toothbrush. Once she was done, she stored her bag in her trunk, driving over to Jax's where Tara was packing up her stuff. 

"Tara?!" she called out. 

"Yeah. You got it?" Tara asked. 

"Yeah. Clean pair of clothes, just like she asked. You going to be okay?" 

"I don't know..." Tara sighed, still hurt over Jax. 

"You know you can stay with me. I wouldn't mind having the company if you don't want to be alone." 

"I might take you up on that," Tara smiled, hugging her friend. 

"Hey," Jax told the two girls. "Kenz, can I talk to Tara for a moment?" 

"Yeah. I'll meet you in the living room," Kenzie told Tara, giving Jax the evil eye. 

In the boy book, it was bros before hoes. But in the girl world, it was sisters before misters. Kenzie only befriended Jax because he was Opie's best friend, and Tara's boyfriend...well ex. But now he was dead to her. Kenzie waited until Tara came storming out of the room. "Let's go..." 

Kenzie nodded, following her out, grabbing the gift bag from the car, handing it to Tara. "What did he say?" 

"That he was trying to push me way. Well, it worked. I'm done with this...all of this..." Tara told her, throwing her bag into her own car. "Can I stay at yours? I need a girls night away from this bullshit." 

"Of course. Ice cream on me. Good luck." 

"You too." 

Nearby, Salazar and Louisa were sitting in the car, watching the two women talk then leave. "The tall one must be his old lady," Salazar told his own old lady. 

"What about the other one?" Louisa asked. 

"She's probably just one of those crow-eaters. I've seen her at the strip club that burned down." 

"She's pregnant or just really fat." 

"Doesn't matter. Now we know how to find her." 

Kenzie drove to the garage where they guys were getting ready to go. Popping her trunk she helped them load their bags in. It was easier becasue she would go unnoticed. "We'll be there by six," Opie told her. Kenzie fidgited with her keys, looking down. Opie noticed this, and brought her chip up so their eyes met. "What's going on?" 

"You know how much I love you right? How sad I'd be if anything happened to you?" Kenzie asked. She was worried for him. She wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to him. 

"Baby, I'm gonna be okay. We're gonna go find Abel. We'll be back in a week. Pop's gonna help you out with the kids," he told her. "I love you." 

"I love you too," she told him, kissing him. Pulling back, she opened her door, and got in her car. "I'll meet you at the hanger." 

"Thanks for doing this," Clay told her, closing her trunk. 

"Anything for my family." 

Kenzie drove to the cargo plane where a man stood waiting. "Hello," she greeted, getting out of her car. 

"You with Sam Crow?" 

"Yeah. I'm Opie's Old Lady." 

"Got their stuff? We can load it in," he told her, grabbing the bags from her opened trunk. 

Looking at her watch, it was 5:50. Soon, the sounds of engines and Tara's Cutlass pulled up. Gemma got out, and hugged Kenzie. "Thank you." 

"You knew?" Jax asked. 

"Yeah. I packed you a bag. It's on the plane." 

"We need to go," Opie told her, pulling her to his side. "I love you." Opie lowered his head, kissing her as if he was going to war. 

"I love you too," she told him as he pulled away. 

"Come on. He'll be okay," Piney told her, taking her arm gently. 


	18. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! It means a lot to me. I will not be killing Opie off in my story...I love him too much, but I do have plans for that arc.

Kenzie woke up for the first time since she met Opie alone in their bedroom. Turning over, she ran her hand across the cool covers. God she missed him already. His deep voice, his warm hands on her body, his lips on hers. Sitting up, she wandered into the shower, and turned on the hot water. If Opie was here, he would be in there also. He would stand, soaping up his long hair, the suds running down the reaper tattoo on his well defined back. 

God, she was horny. Sighing, she stripped her clothes, and stepped into the shower. Grabbing her shampoo, she began to wash her hair. After rinsing it, she grabbed her conditioner. Letting the conditioner set in, she grabbed her loofah and the body wash. She let the sponge go down her body. Sighing, frustrated, she threw down the sponge. It wasn't good as Opie's finger. Or his mouth. Throwing down loofah, she sighed, rinsing her hair. Grabbing her towel, she dried herself. Going to her closet, she grabbed a pair of light wash jeans, she grabbed a yellow baby doll maternity top. She also grabbed a light gray cardiagan, throwing it on. Walking down stairs, she saw Piney and her mother eating breakfast with the kids. 

"Good morning," Addie smiled. 

"Morning," Kenzie smiled, grabbing a cup of coffee. "Decaf?" 

"Yep." 

"Thanks," Kenzie smiled, pouring herself a cup. 

"You're looking good there, kid," Piney smiled. "My grandchildren growing well." 

"Yeah. I'm already bigger than I was Lucy at the stage." 

"Well, you good beautiful." 

"Doesn't she?" Addie smiled. "Have you and Opie decided what to do about the house?" 

"Kinda. We decided to stay here. We know that this house is too small, but we're talking about expanding it, outwards." 

"That's smart," Piney nodded. 

Kenzie nodded, hearing the phone ring. "Hello?" she asked. 

"Hey, Kenz?" Tig asked. 

"Yeah." 

"I need you to bail me out." 

"I'll be there in ten." Kenzie hung up turning towards the two adults. "I gotta go. Tig needs to be bailed out." 

"Go. I'll stay and watch the kids," Piney told her. 

"Thank you."  Kenzie grabbed her keys, and her purse. "Be good, Babies," she told her kids. "I'll be back before dinner." 

"Bye, Momma!" the kids echoed. 

Kenzie stepped outside, calling Tara. "Hey. Did Tig call you?" 

"No. Why?" 

"He needs bail posted. Wanna help?" 

"Yeah. Wanna drive together? Then we could talk?" 

"Yep. You at Jax's?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'll be there soon." Kenzie hung up and drove over to Jax's house. "Hey," she smiled, getting out of the car. 

"Hey. They make it to okay?" Tara asked, hugging her friend. 

"I don't know. Opie said he'll call me when they get settled." 

"Oh. We should get going, right?" 

"Yeah. How are you doing?" Kenzie asked. 

"I don't know. Jax is an ass." 

"I know. He's dead to me." 

"You don't have to do that," Tara told her. 

"You are my best friend. My sister...my person. I would talk to you before any other person." 

"Even Opie?" 

"Well, Opie can be an ass too." 

"I just want to punch him in the face! I want to make him hurt like he hurt me." 

"I know, hon. If it makes you better, I miss Opie. In bed..." 

"That does make me feel better," Tara told her, smiling. 

"We're here," Kenzie told him, getting out of the car. Tara followed her inside. "Hey. I'm here to post bail on Alexander Tragger," Kenzie told Chief Unser. 

"Of course, you are," he told the women. "Let me got get him." 

"Thanks," Kenzie smiled sweetly. 

"So...what are you going to do while they're gone?" Tara asked. 

"Try to figure out where they're finances have gone. Gemma and Clay gave me the keys to her kingdom." 

 

"Who?" they heard Tig asked. Tig came around, seeing the two women. "Ah, Doc, Kenz, thanks."

"Sure," Tara told the man. 

"No problem," Kenzie smiled, hugging him. "Can we go?" 

"Get his stuff. Kenzie, you have to sign some papers."

"This way," an office told them. 

"I really mean it. Thank you," Tig told her, grabbing his baggie of his things. "I know money is a little tight for you two right now." 

"No problem. Me and Chucky are starting to get somewhere with your guys' money problems." 

"So you really don't mind us selling guns?" 

"I mind Opie getting hurt. I mind him going to jail. I don't mind money. I've been poor since I could remember. I grew up in a trailer park in backwoods Alabama. We ate what we could shoot. Then once Dad left, and my mom started usin', it was just me and Em. He learned how to shoot and hunt. I learned how to pay our land rent and bills. Emmet started to do rodeo stuff for extra cash so we could have money for hot lunches and new clothes for school. I know Jax wants the best for Abel, just like I want a better life for Lucy. And Opie wants a better life for Kenny and Ellie. And that's money sometimes to get the best education, to make sure that they're fed and clothed. And I'll be damned if anybody takes that chance away from that sweet little boy, my children, or these two that are growin' inside of me." 

Tig blinked at her. "Wow. You're a momma bear." 

"That I am. Always have bee. You should've seen my ex when he grabbed Lucy." 

"Sign here, please," the officer told her. 

Kenzie signed the papers, then exited back into the main part of the police station. 

"You're a doll. Both of you. Thanks," Tig told the two women, again. 

"Uh, somebody else is going to have to pick up that tow truck from the impound. Your license has been suspended," Unser told Tig. 

"What? Why?"

"You took three arms of law enforcement on a 100-mile-an-hour goose chase. It'll be two years before you're behind a wheel."

"Are you serious? How the hell am I supposed to work? How am I going to ride? Come on, man. You'll be dead before I get that license back."

"Get him out of here."

"Come on. We'll call the garage, have somebody pick you up at impound," Kenzie told the biker.  

"Bullshit." Tig followed the girls outside to the impound. Tig pulled out his phone, calling somebody to pick him and the tow truck out. 

"Hey...if you need to go to work, you can take my car. I'll get Piney to pick me up from the garage and get your car. We can switch tonight. Mom said she's going to take the kids to some amusement park. We can hang out, have that ice cream night." 

"Sounds like a date. I'll talk to you later. Love you," Tara told her, taking the keys. 

"Love you too. Drive safe." 

"So...you and Tara having a girl on girl action?" Tig asked. 

"Shut up. We're going to talk about how much of an ass Jax is." 

"Whoa. What he do?" 

"Broke up with Tara and then fucked that porn star bitch, Ima." 

"Damn..." Tig whistled. "You miss Ope yet?" 

"You have no idea. Just didn't want to do another pregnancy alone," she told him honestly. 

"Hey...you know I'm not great with women. But...um...you're kinda like my kid sister. Well...all the guys think of you as their sister...except Piney, Clay, and Opie. But we're all there for you. And Tara. So if you ever need somebody to get beaten up, or a friend, you have us." 

"Thanks Tig. You might make me cry," Kenzie told him, feeling tears in her eyes. She was truly moved. 

"Just don't cry. I can't deal with crying women. I don't know what to do." 

"Well, lately I cry when I'm frustrated or angry." Kenzie saw a motorcycle ride up to them. 

The rider pulled up, removing his helment, revealing blonde hair. "Fuck! Not you!" Tig growled at Kozik. 

"Picking you up wasn't my idea. Talk to Piney. He was worried about his daughter in law getting him."

"Shit. Two years. No riding, no vote," Tig sighed. 

"Don't worry, I'll let you ride bitch with me."

"That's gonna be tough, you being up in Tacoma. I ain't ever, ever letting you patch Sam Crow."

"It's been eight years, douche bag."

"Yeah, and not a day goes by I don't think about her. Not one."

"Hey, assholes!" Kenzie yelled at the two bickering me. "I would like to get back and have some lunch, please. I am eating for three. So if you two are done comparing dick sizes, I'm ready to go." 

"Yes, ma'am," Kozik told her, handing her the keys to the tow truck. 

"Let's go Tig. We'll meet you at the garage." 

Meanwhile, Sam Crow was getting situated in Ireland, getting situated. Opie threw his bag down on his temporary bed, and unzipped it. God, did he miss Kenzie. Digging threw his bag for a warmer sweater, he felt a piece of paper. Pulling it out, he sat on the bed, and unfolded it. The picture stole his breath, making him miss his family even more. There on the piece of photo were his two children. The one that they labeled Baby A had their small hand near their hand. Opie smirked, knowing that was how Kenzie often slept in bed. The other one was facing the opposite way, whose hands were their eyes. 

A knock was heard on his door. "Hey, Brother," Chibs greeted. "We're about to talk about O'Phealen." 

"Yeah. I'll be there. I was just grabbing a warmer shirt. Ireland is cold." 

"What's that?" Chibs asked. 

"Oh. Sonogram. Kenzie must of stuffed it in there." 

"May I?" Chibs asked.

"Sure." 

Chibs took it, and stared at the tiny human beings. "Wow. I forgot how tiny the babes are. I remember when Fi told me she was pregnant. I was scared shitless." 

"Yeah. I'm scared not being there with her right now." 

"She'll be fine. Tig is with her. Have you guys thought about names?" 

"Not really. We're still trying to get our house big enough. I'm going to have five kids..." 

"Yeah. Come on brother..." Chibs grinned, handing him back the picture. Opie took back the picture, sticking it in his breast pocket of his kutte, near his heart. 

Kenzie sat in her desk chair in the garage, going over bills with Chucky. Tara came and brought Kenzie lunch, eating with her. They were sharing some fries as they watched Tig and Kozik argue back and forth. 

"Where's my five-eighth socket?" Tig asked, rummaging through his tool box. 

"I got it," Kozik told him. 

"Hey, those aren't your goddamn tools."

"Blow me."

"What?"

"I said blow me."

"I need that socket."

"I don't have your goddamn socket."

"What is up with those two?" Tara asked, amused. 

"Not sure, but judging by their level of malevolence, it's got to be at least one vagina involved," Chucky informed them. 

"Thanks for the insight," Tara chuckled.

"Piece of shit!" Tig yelled out. 

"Chucky...these receipts are done. Can you file them for me?" Kenzie asked, handing them to Chuck. 

"Sure!" 

After Chuck left, Kenzie turned to Tara. "So...what have you decided?" 

"Honestly, I still don't know," Tara told her. 

"Well, I'm still here for you." 

"Thanks. I need to go back to work. See you tonight?" 

"Yeah." 

"Bye," Tara smiled, grabbing her keys. 

Kenzie sighed, propping her feet up. Rubbing her belly, she looked down at it. "I miss your daddy," she told her two unborn children. "I think your Auntie Tara is going to do something that she'll regret. So, we have to make sure to take good care of her." 

Tara walked back into work, and headed straight towards the scripts. Grabbing a bottle of prenatals, she walked back out into the hallway. If she was going to keep the baby, she should start to take them. But if not...what was the point. She knew that Kenzie needed them also. 

"You going to pay for those?" Margret asked. 

"Umm....yeah. They're for my friend. Money is tight for her right now." 

"I gave the FBI my statement. Don't worry. I didn't change my mind." 

"Oh, thank you," Tara nodded, still staring at the bottle. 

"If money is tight, and she isn't ready, there's place...a family center in Merced County that will do abortions anonymously. I can give her some time off." 

"Oh...Wait. You think this is about me?" Tara asked. 

"It's none of my business, but if it was, I'd tell you that you were doing the right thing."

"Why, because you think the father's a criminal?"

"Because I think the mother's uncertain about her future... And she knows that it would be an unstable environment for a baby." 

Margret walked away, leaving Tara. Grabbing the vitamins, she stuffed them into her purse. 

Kenzie placed two bowels on the counter, pulling out her carton of Chunky Monkey ice cream, whipped cream, M&Ns, and cherries. Her doorbell rang and Tara was there at the door. "Hey," Kenzie greeted. 

"I made my decision," Tara told her, coming in. 

"What?" 

"I can't be a mother. It's not the right time." 

"You sure?" Kenzie asked. 

"Yeah..." Tara told her, sitting down at the table. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Am I a horrible human being?" 

"No...of course not." 

"This isn't a stable environment for a baby! I'm not strong like you!" 

"Yes, you are. You fought off a crazy psycho stalker! You stand up to Gemma, and Jax. You would be a great mother." 

"No, I won't. I let Abel be taken!" Tara sobbed. 

"Because you were protecting your other baby." Kenzie took Tara's hand. "If you want to do this, I support you. Trust me, sometimes it's the best way." 

"Have you..." Tara began to ask. 

"Yeah. When I was with Cal. I knew that I didn't want to bring a child into that environment. So I got an abortion. So, I support you..." 

"Will you go with me?" Tara asked. 

"Of course. Then afterwords, you can come stay here." 

"Thank you," Tara told her. "Here. I got you these. I knew you were getting low." Tara reached into her bag, handing her the bottle of vitamins. 

"Ice cream?" 

"Yes please," Tara sighed, grabbing a bowel, and having Kenzie fill it to the brim. 


	19. Taken

Kenzie laid on her bed, stroking her belly. She was missing boyfriend. Tara was in bed with her, sleeping. Hearing her phone vibrate, she rolled over and grabbed it. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Baby," Opie greeted over the phone. 

"Hey!" she whispered, grabbing her slippers and robe. Tiptoeing out of the room, she walked outside and sat on the porch step. "How's Belfast?" 

"Cold. How's Charming." 

"Hot. Did you find Abel yet?" 

"Not yet. We pretty much got in, stratergized how to take down Jimmy O, met Fiona and Kerianne, and had a giant fucking party." 

"That sounds like a good time. I bailed out Tig, watched Tig and Kozik go after each other, while Chucky and me got some work done." 

"Sounds like a good time." 

"Yeah. My fear is that they'll kill one another." 

"Sounds harsh," Opie smiled. "How are the kids?" 

"Good. They all miss you." 

"All of them?" Opie asked, laying back on his bed, looking at the sonogram picture. 

"Yeah. These two have me eating like a horse. My new obsession...bacon." 

"They're definatlly my kids," Opie grinned, stroking the picture. 

"It gets worse. Bacon in ice cream with chocolate sauce." 

"That sounds kinda gross, but delicious." 

"What else?" 

"My ankles are swelling. I'm starting to get kankles. And my cheeks are puffy." 

"I bet you look beautiful." 

"I feel like a hippo," Kenzie smiled, staring down at her belly. 

"A sexy hippo." 

"God, I miss you," Kenzie laughed. 

"I miss you too," Opie sighed. "What time is it there?" 

"3 o'clock in the morning." 

"Why aren't you asleep?" Opie asked.

"I was just thinking. Tara's here. She's a good cuddler." 

"Oh..." 

"Yeah." 

"Thanks for the picture." 

"You're welcome. Just a reminder of what you need to come home too." 

"Is your family Catholic?" Opie asked her. 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I want our kids to be baptized. And to have godparents." 

"Yeah. Sure," Kenzie smiled, getting up to to the couch."Who do you have in mind?" 

"Chibs. He's good with kids." 

"I like that idea. I want Tara as a godmother." 

"Jax for a kid also." 

"Really?" 

"He's still my best friend." 

"Fine. Chibs, Jax, Tara, and we need one more to make it even." 

"We'll think of another person." 

"Maybe one of the girls?" Kenzie asked, adjusting the pillows on the couch. 

"Which ones?" 

"Paige? She's always been the mother hen of us." Kenzie lowered herself down, grabbing a blanket. 

"What does that make you?" 

"Tig called me a momma bear, protecting her cubs." 

"I guess that makes me Papa Bear." 

"Hmm mmmm," Kenzie sighed, laying down, closing her eyes. 

"You falling asleep?" 

"Hmm mmmm," Kenzie repeated. 

"I love you," Opie told her. Opie was met snoring. 

Later that morning, Kenzie woke up groaning, trying to get up. "Good morning," Tara told her, making coffee. "Where did you go?" 

"Opie called. I didn't want to wake you." 

"Did they find Abel?" 

"Not yet," Kenzie smiled, sadly. "So...you ready for today?" 

"Yeah." 

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hey, Piney," Kenzie greeted. 

"Hey...I need the Doc. You can come too, Kenz," Piney told them. 

"Alright. Let me get dressed," Kenzie told him, going into the bedroom. 

Kenzie changed into into a pair of shorts and a maternity tank top, slipping on her converse tennis shoes. She hopped into Tara's car as Tara drove them to St. Thomas. Once they got there, Tara greeted Tig and Kozik. 

"Hey, we heard from the guys... they got to Belfast okay," Kozik informed them. 

"Why don't you say it a little louder? A few people in the E.R. didn't hear you," Tig snapped.

"I'm not talking to you, shithead."

"Hey, easy," Piney told the two men. 

"Well, thank you for letting me know, but I already knew that," Tara smiled. 

"Jax called?" Tig asked. 

"No...Ope called me," Kenzie told Tig. 

"I'm going to check on our patient. I'll see you later." 

"Yeah," Kenzie smiled, kissing her cheek. 

"So...Ope called?" Tig asked. 

"Yeah. He wanted to know that he made it safely. Can I walk you guys out?" Kenzie asked. 

"Sure," Tig smiled, holding out his arm. 

"Oh...Tiggy. What's with you and Kozik?" Kenzie asked, walking him to the door. 

"It's a long story." 

"Does it involve a girl?" 

"How'd you know?" 

"Chucky is smarter than he looks," Kenzie smiled. 

"That he is. That guy is growing on me." 

"Do you miss her?" 

"I used to. Enough about me. How are you?" 

"I miss Ope. But at least I have you..." she grinned. 

"Opie should be jealous. I'm a real ladies man," Tig told her, puffing out his chest. 

"You're like my brother. You and Chibs," Kenzie smiled. 

"What about Bobby?" 

"My Uncle." 

"Jax?" 

Kenzie made a disgusted noise. "Jax and I aren't on good terms." They finally reached the door, where Kozik and Bobby were waiting. "Stay safe," Kenzie told him, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. 

"You need me to get the kids?" Piney asked. 

"No. My mom has them. She's takin' them to the beach for a long weekend." Kenzie hugged Piney, then nodded her head to Kozik. 

Kenzie waved, and sat in the waiting room with a pregnancy magazine as she waited for Tara. 

Tara kept thinking about this evening. Jax would hate her for this...but what choice did she have. Looking over her patient's chart, she glanced up seeing Margaret walking towards her. "Hey!" Tara called out. Maragret stopped, looking at her. "You weren't wrong. I am pregnant. I made an appointment for this evening, so I'll need my day cleared tomorrow."

"Do you have a ride?" Maragret asked.

"My friend's going to take me. She offered me her place so I can stay to recoup."

"Alright. If you need anything, just let me know." 

"Thanks," Tara nodded, going back to her chart. Once it was time to go, Tara took off her lab coat, hanging it in her locker, going to meet Kenzie in the lobby. "You've been here all day?" 

"Yeah. Kinda didn't want to go to an empty house. You ready?" 

"Yeah. Let's go..." Tara sat in the drivers seat as Kenzie drove. Suddenly a car hit from behind. 

"Shit!" Kenzie exclaimed, grabbing onto her belly. 

"You okay?"Tara asked, grabbing her friends arm. 

"Yeah. You?" 

"Yeah..." Tara got out of the car, seeing if the other drivers were alright. Kenzie got out, following her. 

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," a Latina woman apologized. 

"Oh, it's alright... Doesn't look like there's any damage," Kenzie told the woman. 

"Hey, I know you. You're Jax Teller's girl, right?" the woman asked, Tara. 

That got Kenzie's and Tara's attention. Something wasn't right. "Uh, I... yeah. Who are you?" Tara asked. 

"I'm his girl." A man stepped from the car, holding a gun to them. 

"Whoa!" Kenzie told them, stepping back, placing a protective hand on her belly.  "What the hell is this?"

"Hey," Tara called out.

"Tall brunette's his old lady," the woman told the man. 

"What about the shorter one? She an old lady, too?"

"I'm... I'm a doctor at St. Thomas Hospital. She's my patient. Check her."

The man chuckled, stalking towards Kenzie. Leering down at her, he saw the silver chain that hung around her neck. Kenzie held her breath, as he studied her necklace. It had been a gift from Opie once he found out that she was pregnant. It was a small black bird...a crow...similar to Gemma's and Tara's tattoo. Snatching it off her neck, the man chuckled. "Come on. We're going for a ride. Come on, let's go. Get in." 

Kenzie was pushed in the car first. "Hey! She's pregnant asshole! Careful!" 

"Shut your fucking mouth!" the man told Tara, shoving her in. 

Kenzie looked at Tara...and for the second time since Tara had know Kenzie, she saw something in her eyes... _fear._


	20. Tied

Kenzie sat in the car, watching landmarks go by. She kept a hand on her stomach, trying to protect her children. Who ever these people are, they had beef with Sam Crow, especially Jax. "Hey! Shortie! Who's Old Lady are you?" the woman asked. Kenzie kept her mouth silent, as she glared at the couple. "Really? Fine..." the woman turned in her seat, pointing a gun at Kenzie's stomach. 

"Opie Winston..." Kenzie instantly told her. 

"That's the big guy," the man told his girl. 

"There you go baby...Two for one." 

They finally stopped at a house, and the two women were led inside, up to an attic, and tied to a post, back to back. Placing duct tape on their mouths. The couple went downstairs for a moment, before coming back up. The tape was ripped away from their mouths. 

"Alright. I'm Salazar, this is Louisa," the man introduced. "Your boyfriends screwed me over." 

"What do you want?" Tara asked.

"Shut up. You don't get to ask questions," Louisa told the two women. 

"I need a way to reach your club," Salazar told her. 

"Why? What do you want?"

"What did I just say, bitch?" Louisa snapped. 

"They need to make their demands," Kenzie told her friend. 

"Smart. So she's the boss?" Salazar asked. 

"Give them a number, Tara," Kenzie begged. 

Kenzie closed her eyes as she listened to Tara rattled off the number to the garage. Kenzie tried to gauge the time...she had to know it was sometime in the late morning. They had to get out of here. Kenzie felt a slight chill and shivered a bit. She was hungry and thirsty. Kenzie knew her body. She knew when she needed to go to the bathroom, she knew what she liked when she was in bed. Kenzie felt the world began to spin. She began to lick her lips. 

"Hey!" Louisa snapped. "Stop that!" 

"S...sorry. Just thirsty." 

Tara noticed that Kenzie kept licking her lips. "Kenz? You okay?" 

"I don't think so..." 

"Shh! I'm calling people!" Salazar told them. 

"We need to get you some help," Tara whispered. 

"I'm fine."

"You're thirst. You need water, or else you'll get dehydrated When was the last time you drank water."

"Around lunch time? I was going to get a bottle at the clinic. What about you?"

"Right now, you have a very high risk pregnancy.You need water."  

Meanwhile, Chuck answered the phone at TM Auto. "Teller-Morrow?"

"Let me talk to a member of the Sons," a man demand. 

"I can help you."

"Are you a member?"

"Trusted friend."

"Put a goddamn member on the phone!"

Chucky jumped back, removing the phone from his ear, calling out to Piney. "Yo?"

"Yeah?" Piney asked, coming over.

"Not very nice."

"Hi. This is Piney," Piney told the caller.

"You a patched member?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"The guy pointing a gun at Jax Teller's old lady, and a pregnant lady. She says she's Opie's Winston's."

Piney sucked in a breath, as he heard tape tear. "It's Tara. He's telling the truth. Kenzie isn't doing well."

"What do you want?" Piney asked.

"Kill Alvarez, and I want a quater of a mil from his home safe. If not the pregnant lady and Jax's Old Lady get's it."

The caller hung up, leaving Piney furious. "Salazar has Tara and Kenzie."

"Shit!" Tig exclaimed. 

"What does he want?" Kozik asked. 

"He wants us to kill Alvarez and steal a quarter of a mil from his home safe," Piney informed them. 

"This dude's gone off the deep end, man."

"You're certain that Salazar's got Tara and Kenzie?" Tig asked.

"Yeah. He took them from the hospital. We don't deliver in 12 hours, they're both dead, including my grandchildren."

"We got to let Jax and Ope know," Kozik voiced. 

"No. He's got enough on his plate. And my son would rush out here. He needs to help Jax."

"We need to handle this," 

Back in the attic, Tara was glaring at the Hispanic couple. "Listen...this is about me and Jax. Let her go..." 

"No can do." 

"She's pregnant with twins! That's a high risk pregnancy! She needs water!" 

"That's not my problem," Salazar smirked. 

"So...you're going to kill innocent children?" 

"They're part of SAMCRO. They're not innocent." 

Salazar and Louisa left them. "Are my babies going to die?" Kenzie asked Tara. 

"No...I'm going to get you out of here. He obviously wants Jax. You're here because you were in the wrong spot." 

"Do you regret not goin' back to Chicago?" Kenzie asked. 

"No...I still love Jax. And I love Abel. I wouldn't have met you." 

Kenzie smiled, feeling for Tara's hand. Tara took it and squeezed.  

"Hey...we're making you godmother." 

"Really?" Tara asked. 

"Of course. We decided to have four godparents. Two for each. You, Paige, Chibs, and Jax." 

"I'm honored." 

"Tara..." 

"Yeah?" 

"My head hurts," Kenzie told her, closing her eyes. 

"I know. Just rest..." Kenzie closed her eyes and rested. She woke to a door being opened, seeing Salazar talking to Louisa. Then they left again. "Kenzie?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Why do you think they're doing this?" 

"Money. Jokes on them, the club has no money..." 

"You doing okay?" 

"My head still hurts." 

"Yeah..." 

"So, what's the story behind your tattoo?" 

Tara smiled. "I was 18. Me and Jax were hanging out. He asked me if I loved him. I said I did, and he wanted me to prove it. So I suggested the tattoo. He told me where and then it was there." 

"That's sweet." 

"Yeah. When I first came back, Gemma gave me crap for it because I still had it. I told her it was to remind me of my mistakes. But I really left it because I still loved Jax." 

"Do you still love him? Jax?" 

"Despite everything? Yeah." 

"I love Ope. He makes me feel safe." 

"Time's up," Salazar told them. 

"For what? What are you gonna do?" Kenzie asked. 

"Your crew ain't taking me serious. So I'm gonna kill Mommy here." Salazar cut the wrist bands, grabbing her by the hair. 

"No. I'm the one you wanted," Tara begged. 

"Yeah, and you still have some value."

"I can get you money. Let me make a call," Kenzie begged, seeing a gun pointed at her belly.

"Shut up!"

"Please!" Kenzie begged. "I'm a mother! You kill me and you have a war! And Tara? She's pregnant too! You kill Clay Morrow's grandchild, you are dead!"

Salazar stopped when he heard a phone ring. "It's done. We've killed Alvarez. We've got the 250K," Tig told him over the phone. 

"I'll need to confirm it."

"Me, too. Put Tara on the phone."

Salazar held the phone up to Tara's ear. "Hello?"

"You two doing okay, sweetheart?" Tig asked. 

"Yeah, we're okay. Kenzie needs medical attention. Dehydrated.."

"Okay, we're gonna bring you home. I promise. You two hang in there."

"I'll call back to arrange a meet. If you're lying... they're both dead."

"All right. Now all we've got to do is come up with 250K by tomorrow night," Tig told the group. "Kenzie needs medical attention Tara said." 

"She okay?" Piney asked. 

"Dehydrated." 

"We got to get the money." 


	21. Eyes Wide Open

Tara tried to think of a way to get out of here. Looking to the left, she saw Kenzie sloughed against the wall, eyes close. "Kenzie?" she asked. When she got no reply, she panicked. "Mackenzie!" 

"Mmmm..." Kenzie moaned.

Tara scotted over to her, pinching the pack of her hand. Just as she expected, her skin stayed up. Grabbing her wrist, she counted her pulse, noticing the elevated rate. Her lips looked dry. She was dehydrated. "Hey! I need to pee." 

"Alright," Luisa sighed, coming to help the woman up. 

Kenzie came too for a bit, to feel Tara's hands on her. Then she was gone. "Tara?" Kenzie sat up, ignoring the pounding in her head. She heard a commontion, then saw Tara come out with blood on her hands, carrying a small glass of water. "What happened?" 

"I stabbed Louisa in the neck. Drink this..." Tara told her, handing her the glass. 

Kenzie took the glass, chugging it down. "Did you find a phone?" 

"No. Let's just go." 

"I won't to be able to go that far..." Kenzie told her. 

"We're both going..." Tara told her. 

"Drop the gun!" Salazar shouted. 

"Shit!" Kenzie exclaimed. 

"No...you drop it!" Tara told him, holding up Luisa's gun. 

"Luisa! Luisa!" Salazar shouted. 

"She's bleeding out in the bathroom."

Salazar ran to the bathroom to check on his dying girlfriend. While he wasn't looking, Tara found Luisa's cell phone, handing it to Kenzie. Kenzie tried to make out what they were saying, but her throat hurt, and it was raw. She just wanted some more water. 

"Kenzie...listen to me. I'm going with them. Once we're gone, call the cops." 

"No...Tara..." 

"You need fluids. Call the cops..." 

Kenzie watched Tara help carry Luisa out the door, and waited for the car door to close. Once she heard the car drive away, she pulled out the phone. 

"911, what is your emergency?" 

"I've been kidnapped." 

"What is your name?" 

"Mackenzie Layton...." 

"Alright, Ms. Layton. Is your abductor there?" 

"No...my head hurts..." Kenzie tried to stand up, but her gravity was thrown off, and she tumbled back down, her head on the ground. 

"Ma'am? Ma'am can you hear me? Ma'am!" 

Tig and Piney were trying to figure out a way to make up their mistake from trusting the police when Piney's phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. 

"Piney Winston! I just got a call from St. Thomas, telling me my daughter has been found! Care to explain?" Addie Layton yelled. 

"What?" 

"Yeah! She was adbucted, and you didn't call me!? She's at St. Thomas, dehydrated! We're on our way home!" 

"Thanks, Addie. I'm on my way." Piney turned to Tig and Kozik. "Kenzie's at St. Thomas." 

"Was Tara with her?" Tig asked. 

"No idea. But let's go..." 

Kenzie woke up to monitors beeping. "Kenzie..." Dr. Martin greeted her, changing her IV bag. 

"You found me." 

"Yes, they did. You were severely dehydrated. Your BP was low, we got you here in the nick of time." 

"Are the babies ok?" 

"Yes...we did a fetal assessment when you got here. Both are perfectly fine. Moving around in there." 

"Wiggle pants," Kenzie smiled, rubbing her belly. "What's this?" Kenzie asked, motioning to her IV in her hand. 

"Fluids. You also need something to eat." 

"I really want a hamburger. And some fries..." 

"Coming right up. Try to rest..." 

Kenzie nodded, pushing the button on her bed up so she was sitting up, her back resting against the bed. Looking down on her stomach, she placed her hands, where she knew her babies laid. "I'm so sorry. Mommy promises to be more careful in the future. I just hope you two are okay. And that your Aunt Tara is alright with your cousin." 

"Kenzie!" Piney yelled, coming into her hospital room. "Thank goodness you're alright!" 

"That's an understatement. Salazar still has Tara. She wounded his girlfriend, pretty bad. He might do something. You need to call Jax!" 

"The police tried to help us, but we got screwed over," Tig explained. 

"Call Jax!" Kenzie exclaimed, sucking in a breath. 

"You okay?" Piney asked. 

"Yeah! Just a cramp. You need to call Jax!" 

"Alright. I'm on it." 

Meanwhile, the Sons were getting to headback to the plane hanger, with Baby Abel asleep in his dad's arms. Opie smiled at the sight as the boy and his father. How he missed his family...the past days without Kenzie made him realize something. He wanted Kenzie....he wanted to marry her. Somewhere in his bedroom was his grandmother's ring. He gave Donna a new ring, but Kenzie was special. He wanted her to have it. 

"All right, I will," he heard Bobby say over the phone.  "Jax. It's Tig."

"What?" Jax asked, adjusting Abel in his arms.

"You're gonna want to hear this." Bobby handed Jax the phone, and Jax handed Abel to Gemma. 

"Yeah?" Jax asked. 

"Salazar has Tara." 

"What do you mean Salazar has Tara?!" Jax asked, his blood pumping. 

"Salazar abducted Tara and Kenzie. He wanted money and Alvarez dead. We tried to get the money...the police helped but we failed. Brother...he still has her." 

"Kenzie?" 

"Tara cut his old lady. Made a deal to let Kenzie go. She wasn't doing too well. She's in the hospital now.  She told us to call you." 

"Give me the phone!" Kenzie told Tig. 

"You need to relax," her doctor told her, seeing short contractions, and a rise in her blood pressure. 

"I'll relax when my fucking best friend is back safely with her boyfriend!" Kenzie yelled. "Now hand me the FUCKING PHONE!" 

Jax jumped at Kenzie's high pitched yell. Opie had his hands full..."Kenzie?" 

"Jax...Tara is pregnant. I saw the girl...she was bad. We all know what love makes us do. You need to find her..." 

"I will. We're on our way back. We got Abel. We'll be back tomorrow morning." 

"Good. Tell Opie I love him and we're alright." 

"Will do." 

"Jax..." Kenzie called out, before she hung up. 

"Yeah." 

"I understand why you did it...I forgive you. You're still my brother." 

"I'll get her back. And kill that bastard." 

"Good." Kenzie hung up, and laid back. "They're coming home." 

Jax turned towards his brothers and step father. "Salazar took Kenzie and Tara." 

"What?" Opie exclaimed. 

"He still has Tara. He wants me. Tara made a deal to let Kenzie go. She wasn't doing well. She's at St. Thomas. She says she loves you and they're alright." 

"Let's go home..." Clay told the guys, grabbing a bike. 

Kenzie sat watching TV, finally finishing her dinner. Her blood pressure returned to normal, and the babies settled down. "Momma!" she heard her daughter yell from the hallway. 

Smiling she saw Lucy, Ellie, and Kenny come into her room with her mother following behind. "Hey, Babies!" 

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked, noticing the tubes and cables. 

"I'm fine. Come give me a hug," Kenzie smiled, holding out her arms. The kids looked at each other, not sure. Kenzie noticed their hesitation. "I'm fine...really. You know the only way I can get better is to give me a big hug." 

Lucy was the first to make a move, hugging her mother carefully, followed by Kenny and Ellie. "We made you cards, Mommy," Lucy told her. 

"Well, come here!" Kenzie smiled, patting her bed. The three kids, sat around her, handing her the homemade cards. Kenzie eventually grew tired, and yawned. 

"Come on...Momma needs to sleep." 

"I'll see you all later. I'll be home before you know it." Kenzie kissed each kid on the cheek. "Try to behave." 


	22. Homecoming

Opie and Jax stepped off their bikes to see Tig to greet them. "Hey, boys. Welcome home."

"Hey," Clay smiled, hugging him.

"Welcome home. Come on. All of you," Tig motioned, leading them inside the club house. 

"Okay. Good to see you, Tig," Chibs told his brother.

"Aw," Gemma cooed.

"Anything on Tara?" Jax asked. 

"No, brother. I just talked to Unser. There's nothing new. I'm sorry," Tig told him. 

"All right."

"Kenzie?" Opie asked.

"Her mom's been staying with her. She was pretty dehydrated when she came in. Her blood pressure was low. But, it's pretty normal now. She's still on fluids, and now we're trying to get rest, but she's really high maintenance," Tig informed him. 

"I know. She's feisty," Opie sighed. 

"You can go if you want. I'll fill you in," Jax told Opie.

"I can't do that."

"Go be with her. We don't need her going into early labor," Gemma told him, 

"Thanks," Opie told the guys. "I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Opie hopped on his bike, racing towards St. Thomas. Once he got there, he went in the front, and went to the desk. "Mackenzie Layton?" 

"Room 302, in the OB ward," the nurse told him. 

"Thank you." Opie wandered down the hallway until he saw the room number. Knocking he came in. 

"Hey!" Kenzie smiled, seeing him.

"Hey, Baby." Kenzie was sitting up in bed, her legs crossed. A blanket covered her lower half. The TV was on, but the volume was turned down. On her bedside tray was a carton of ice cream, a book of crosswords, and her homemade cards. Kenzie held her arms open for him. Opie walked over, kissing her, sitting down on the bed. 

"I missed you," Kenzie smiled. 

"I missed you too. God...I was so worried." 

"We're okay," Kenzie smiled, ranking a hand through his hair. 

"Tig told me that you've been giving people hell," Opie smirked. 

"My best friend is being held hostage by a psycho path," Kenzie sighed, leaning back against the bed. She rested her hands against her belly. 

"We're going to find her. But I need you to relax." 

"Welcome back, Mr. Winston," Dr. Martin greeted, coming in the room. 

"Hey, Doc. How's my girl?" 

"Stubborn. But she's doing a lot better." 

"Can I go home yet?" Kenzie sighed. 

"Well, your electrolytes are back to normal, and your blood pressure are stablizied. Do you promise to take it easy?" 

"Yes...Opie will make sure." 

"She'll have the best care at home," Opie told her. 

"I'll grab your discharge papers." Dr. Martin left them, left them. 

"I really did miss you," Kenzie smiled. 

"I know. I'm taking you to Gemma. Let's go," Opie told her, helping her out of bed. Kenzie smiled up at him, grabbing his hand, to place it on her belly. 

Opie sighed, letting the stress that accompained the phone call wash away. Kenzie moved his hand over a bit to the other side. "I can feel them..." Kenzie told him. 

"I can't..." Opie told her, not feeling anything. 

"Too soon. But I think they like your voice. They started to move once you came in. They're little wiggle pants. Like Luce was." 

"What does it feel like?" Opie asked. 

"This one over here, keeps invading their sibling's space," Kenzie told him, moving his hand back back over to the left side. "And this one..." She took his other and placing it on the other side. "...it fights back." 

"They're fighters. Like their mother." 

"Like they're father." 

"I love you," Opie chocked out, hugging her hard. 

"I love you too." 

"I swear, when Jax told me that you were taken, my heart stopped. I wanted to drop down and die...I can't imagine what Jax's is going through." 

"We'll be there for him, and Tara." 

"Let's get you home. You have clothes?" Opie asked. 

"Yeah. Tig brought me some. I'm going to change." Kenzie kissed him again, walking to the bathroom where her dress was hanging up. Grabbing it, she changed, and slipped on her boots. She came out, and slipped on her sweater. She tried to reach down and grab zip up her boots, but her belly got in the way. Opie leaned down, and zipped them up, kissing each knee. Standing back up, he caressed her side, looking down at the bump. The shapeless gown hid her body, but the dress was both tight and loose in the right places. Her belly was noticeable, but not tasteless. "I'm a bit bigger than I was when you left." 

"No...you look beautiful..." Opie smiled. 

Shut up. Let's get home," Kenzie smiled. Opie rode very carefully to the Clubhouse, knowing he was carrying precious cargo on the back of his motorcycle. Once he made his way to the clubhouse, he saw Gemma waiting for them as well as his dad. Opie kicked down the stand, getting off, before helping Kenzie off. Kenzie smiled, walking towards Gemma. Kenzie threw her arms around the older woman, who returned her hug. "Welcome home!" 

"Thanks, hon. You can go Opie. I can watch over her." 

"Thanks, Gem. I'll see you when I get back," Opie told his girlfriend, kissing her head. 

"Come on. I'll have Chuckie make us some tea." 

"Alright," Kenzie smiled, watching Opie ride off. 

Kenzie sat down in a chair, reaching down to unzip her boots. Kicking off her shoes, she placed her feet up on the chair. "Feet hurt yet?" Gemma smiled. 

"Yes! All the frickin' time!" 

"Well, you have gotten a lot bigger," Gemma pointed out. 

"I know. Dr. Martin says that they're growing well, a little too well." 

"Look at their father." 

"I know. She did say that twin A is slightly smaller than the other." Kenzie let her smile drop, thinking about Tara. "I should've gone with her," Kenzie told Gemma. "You told us to watch out for each other. Made us promise. But I let you down...I let Jax down, and Abel." 

"Tara left you because she knew the kidn of danger you two were in," Gemma told her. "You were dehydrated. You wouldn't have made it." 

"Gemma..." Piney told the woman. "Unser here's to see you." 

"Thank you, Piney." 

"I need to use the ladies room," Kenzie told Gemma. 

"Thanks, hon." 

Kenzie smiled, walking towards the bathroom. When she was done, she washed her hands, and headed towards her office. Chucky was there going over their books. "Momma's back!" she grinned. 

"Hey! Where's your shoes?" 

"Kicked them off. You didn't mess up did you?" 

"Nope. We were going over how to get the money on how to rescue you and Tara." 

"What did you come up with?" 

"Nothing. Club has no money. I'm glad to see you back." 

"Me too, Chucky. Me too." 

"I'm going to check on Gemma." 

Kenzie waited for news of something. Chucky told her that Gemma left. Now she sat going over the books while Piney tried to keep her calm, and Chucky did calculations with his two fingers. Finally, she got that phone call. 

"I got her. She wants to see you," Jax told her over the phone. "We're going to St. Thomas to get them checked out." 

"Chucky! I'm going to see Tara. Stay here!" she called out to Chucky, grabbing her car keys. Piney had told her they got her car, and fixed it up for her. Driving towards the hospital, her heart raced. Once she got there, she saw Jax and Tara coming out of the hospital, his hand on her back. Kenzie got out and rushed over to her. Tara ran over to her, tears shining in both of their eyes. They met in the middle, hugging, tears running down their faces. Pulling back, Tara held up her sonogram. 

"Skinny bitch," Kenzie sniffed out. 

Tara began to laugh. Kenzie followed suit, wiping her tears. "You okay?" Tara asked. 

"Yeah," Kenzie nodded, grabbing her hand. Kenzie and Tara walked over to Jax and Opie, who came over to pick up his girlfriend. 

Opie and Jax watched as their girlfriends laughed. "She okay?" Opie asked. 

"Yeah. Strong heart beat." 

"Good. We're making you two godparents of the twins." 

"Thanks man," Jax smiled. "They're best friends aren't they?" 

"Yeah. We'll watch over her if anything happens," Opie told his best friend, indicating the upcoming hearing. Jax nodded, eyes trained on Tara as she came over. Opie gripped his pocket, where the ring box was sitting. 

"Hey, Baby. Ready to go? You need to rest," Opie told Kenzie. 

"Yeah. See you tomorrow?" she asked Tara. 

"Yeah." Kenzie waved, as she and Opie headed towards their car. "How  did Opie get here?" Tara asked Jax, taking his hand. 

"Piney dropped him off. He has big plans." 

"Like what?" Tara asked. 

"I can't tell you. I swore." 

"You suck," Tara grinned. 

"Let's go home and see our boy." 

Kenzie sat in the passenger seat as Opie. Seeing the streets, she turned to him. "I thought we were going home?" 

"We are. Later. I want to show you something." Once they got to the club house, Opie led her to the ladder. "Up you go," Opie smirked. 

"You do know, I'm three months pregnant with twins right? I can do things, but climbing' isn't one." 

"I got your back," Opie told her. 

"Ok..." Kenzie sighed, climbing up the ladder. Once she got to the top, she sat on the bench, and watched Opie follow her. "It's nice up here," Kenzie told him, looking up at the stars. 

Opie took a breath. "This was my grandmother's ring," he explained, pulling out the box.

Kenzie sucked in a breath, as Opie got on his knee in front of her. "Ope..." 

"For the next few days, I got to do a few things, and... I'm not sure how it's all going to land. Everything's changing," Opie told her.

"What are you talking about?" Kenzie asked, tears filling her eyes.

"We should get married. I love you, Mackenzie Delores Layton. I want our children and my Old Lady to have the same last name as me. You understand the club, you like Harley's, and all the guys like you. You're tough, smart, beautiful...I am so out of my league. I just want you...so...Mackenzie...will you marry me?" 

Kenzie smiled, nodding her head. "Yes!' she shrieked. "Yes! I will marry you, Harry Winston...Opie..." Kenzie held her hand out for him to stick the ring on. 

Opie grinned, slipping the ring on her finger. Kenzie grabbed the back of his head, pulling his lips to hers. Opie smiled as he kissed her, picking her up. For a long time in a while, Opie felt at peace. 

 


	23. Rats

Kenzie woke up stretching. Turning over, she ran her hand down Opie's bare back, feeling the hard muscles. Opie smiled, his eyes still closed, gripping her back, pulling her against him. "Morning, Mrs. Winston," he grinned. 

"Not yet..." Kenzie sighed, content. 

"Soon enough." 

"After the babies born. I don't want to look fat in my dress. I didn't have a big wedding when I married Cal." 

"Then we'll have a big wedding." 

"If the guys go in, we'll wait. Whatever happens, I'll support you." 

"I love you," Opie told her, kissing her. "And I love you..." Opie told her belly, moving down to kiss it. "And you..." 

"Momma! I'm hungry!" Kenny told his parents, coming into their room. Opie sighed, rolling off her. 

"So am I..." Kenzie smiled. "Come here..." 

Kenny ran towards the bed, hopping in, getting in between them. "Can I touch your belly?" 

"Sure," Kenzie smiled. Kenzie rarely let people touch her stomach, but some were exceptions: Opie, the kids, and Tara. Everybody else had to ask. Kenny placed his hands on her belly, feeling the firmness. "You know, soon you'll be able to feel them." 

"Really?!" 

"Yeah. Right now, only I can feel them. They move around alot when they heard your Dad's voice." 

"That's so cool!" Kenny grinned. 

"Momma?" Ellie asked, coming into the room also. Ellie climbed up the bed, sitting by Opie. 

"Two down, one to go," Opie sighed, scooting over. 

"When's breakfast?" Ellie asked. 

"Hopefully soon." Kenny told his sister. 

"Hello, Babies! Are you hungry?" Ellie asked Kenzie's stomach. 

"Yes, they are," Kenzie told her. 

"MOMMA! DADDY!" Lucy yelled, running into the room, catapulting onto the bed. 

"And here we go..." Opie sighed, getting off the bed. 

"Guess what?" Kenzie asked the kids. 

"What?" they all asked. 

"Your dad and I are getting married," Kenzie smiled, looking up at Opie as he put on a shirt. 

"WHAT?! YEAH!" the kids cheered. 

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Ellie asked. 

"Of course!" 

"What about me?" Kenny asked. 

"You can be my ring bearer," Opie told his son, picking him up. 

"What's that?" 

"The most important job. You have to keep the rings, then hand them to Uncle Jax." 

"Cool!" 

"I want to be in it also!" Lucy told her parents. 

"You can be the flower girl," Kenzie told her youngest. 

"Do I get a pretty dress?" 

"Of course," Kenzie nodded. 

"Hurray!" 

"Come on, kids. Let's go get breakfast. You guys have school." 

"Alright." 

Later that morning, a huge party was thrown in Club Reaper to celebrate the return of Abel, Tara, and Kenzie. Bobby was holding Abel, smiling and cooing at him. Clay walked over, carrying a blue SAMCRO baby hat. "I got something for you. It may be a wee bit small, but..." Clay placed the hat back on Abel's head. 

Clay turned towards his step-son hugging him. "I'm so happy for you." 

"Thank you," Jax smiled, hugging him back. Bobby handed the baby to his grandfather, going over to hug Gemma. Everybody was in good spirits. Jokes were being told, everybody was smiling. Opie walked in, his hand on Kenzie's back. 

"Should we tell them?" 

"Might as well," Kenzie grinned. 

"Hey! Kenzie's got something to say!" Opie yelled out. 

Everybody turned to stare at her, as she grinned wider. Kenzie threw up her hand, "We're getting hitched, y'all!" 

Cheers erupted, as everybody went to congratulate the couple. Jax sprang up, tackling Opie in a big bear hug. 

"You are?!" Gemma asked, staring at the ring. Smiling, she hugged the younger woman. "Congratulations!" 

"Let me see!" Tara grinned, grabbing her hand. 

"It was his grandmother's," Kenzie grinned. 

"Did you tell the kids?" 

"This morning. They're estatic!" 

"Congrats, son," Piney smiled, hugging his son. 

"Thanks, Old Man," Opie told his father. 

"Babydoll! Breaking my heart!" Chibs told Kenzie, hugging her. 

"You will always have a place in my heart Chibs. You too, Tig," Kenzie told the men, hugging them. 

"Congratulations, Kenzie," Clay smiled, hugging her. 

After the party died down, Tara went home with Abel, Kenzie went into her office with Chucky, looking their books. Inside her office, were boxes. Kenzie figured they were office supplies. Chucky stood in front of her. "Yes, Chucky?" 

"I need to show you something. I tried to show Gemma, and Tig, but they keep cutting me off." 

"If it's your dick, I don't want to see it." 

"It's not that!" he shouted, lifting a box up, slamming it on her desk. Opening the lid, he took a step back. 

"Oh. My. God!" Kenzie exclaimed, lifting a sheet of money. 

"It's from my employment from the Asians." 

"Chucky!" Kenzie shouted, looking at another sheet. "How much is there?!" 

"I don't know...I have more." 

"More?!" 

"Counterfeit. But it's a lot!" 

"Yeah!" Kenzie laughed. "Fuck! You know what this means?" 

"What?" 

"We have money!" 

"No..they're numbers on it." 

"Well shit...did you tell Clay or Jax?" 

"No." 

"You need to tell Jax. This could help the club with at least something illegal! Chucky! I could kiss you!" Kenzie grabbed kiss face, planting a fat one on his cheek. 

"I tried to tell them." 

"Come on. I don't take no for an answer. Grab that box," Kenzie pointed out. Chucky nodded, following Kenzie out. Hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman. "Jax!" 

"Just send it," Opie told Lowen. "Baby?" 

"Jax, can I show you something real important?" Chucky asked. "Something you guys really ought to know about." 

"Not now, bro," Jax told Chucky. 

"Jax, you need to listen to Chuck!" 

"You heard from Lenny?" Jax asked Opie, ignoring her. 

"Yeah. Putlova wants $2 million for Jimmy," Opie told him. 

"Jesus Chris," Jax sighed.

"Jax!" Kenzie called out. She hated being short.

"Just a minute..." Jax told her. 

"Hey, I need a minute," Tara told Jax. Kenzie huffed, annoyed, throwing her hands up. Slowly her temper was going up and up.  4

"Where's Abel?" Jax asked.

"Neeta is with him at home. Your mother's in jail."

"Gemma's in jail?! What is going on?!" Kenzie asked.

"I know. I heard."

"The homicide charges were dropped. She doesn't want Clay to know. She's terrified. What's going on, Jax? Please, you can tell me."

Finally Kenzie snapped. "Will someone please pay attention to me and Chucky!? Fuck!"

"Okay, okay..." Jax told the angry woman, throwing his hands up.

"Jax, look!" Chucky showed Jax and Opie the box contents. They're eyebrows rose in disbelief. Tara's mouth opened then closed.

"Fuck! Is there more?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. I have three boxes full." Jax grabbed the box from the table, taking it into church. Opie followed, then Kenzie pushed Chucky inside, with her following them. Jax dropped the box by Clay. 

"What's this?" Clay asked, standing up.

 "After Tara and Kenzie got kidnapped, I tried to tell you guys about this. When I was running the counterfeit operation for Lin, I was supposed to throw away all the misprints and dirty runs. Well, I didn't!' 

"If you guys just listened to Chucky, you would've know," Kenzie told the bikers. 

"He's got three boxes full. 20s, 50s, hundreds. Over $5 mil in fake currency," Jax grinned.

"Holy shit," Clay muttered, looking at the cash.

"You knew?" Opie asked his fiance.

"I just found out. I actually listen to Chucky."

"Don't bend 'em," Chucky told the men as they pulled them from the box.

"Come here," Tig grinned, pulling Chucky into his lap. "Sit down. I'm gonna lend you my hand so you can jerk yourself off."

"I accept that," Chucky smiled.

"Come here." Opie grabbed his fiance's hand, pulling her to him. "I fucking love you." 

"Ditto," Kenzie smiled. "I'll leave you guys to it..." she told him. 

"Don't you fucking move a muscle!" Clay told her. "We need you to count this as soon as its cut. We need two million." 

"For what?" Kenzie asked. 

"To track down that bastard Jimmy O," Chibs told her. 

"The one that had Abel? The one that married your wife, and scarred your pretty face?" 

"That's the one." 

"Oh...he dead," Kenzie nodded. 

"We got Eddie to loan us his print cutter," Juice told the club, getting off the phone. "It's gonna take a couple hours."

"Every one of these bills is irregular. Any scrutiny, the Russians are gonna know," Bobby sighed, being the bearer of bad news.

"Maybe we need to create some sort of distraction," Jax suggested.

"Putlova's too smart. I don't see how this is going down without it turning bloody."

"Well, then we better bring everybody just in case it does," Clay told him.

"If we could front-load the stacks with real cash, it could buy us enough time to get Jimmy out of there," Jax suggested.

"With what money?" Kenzie asked.

"Hey, I got 40 bucks in my wallet," Clay sighed.

"I got an idea," Jax said. 

By the time Kenzie counted the money, her fingers were cramping. Jax had gotten the money from that Agent Bitch. Kenzie stragitcally placed the stacks of fake money on the bottom, placing the real cash on top. Once she was done, she handed it to Bobby. "All there, Bobby." 

Clay glanced at the small pregnant girl. In his mind...he had an idea. "Ope...we need Kenz," he told her fiance. 

"No..." 

"Tara's going to be there. We need her too. She's our accountant. She can verify." 

"We're putting her in the line of fire!" 

"Tara's going to be out there as well Ope. We both have a lot on the line," Jax told her. 

"Nobody's gonna hurt a visibly pregnant woman." 

"She wears a vest," Opie snarled, walking towards Kenzie. 

"Hey, Baby," Kenzie smiled, but noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?" 

"Clay wants you there, to verify the money's there." 

"Alright," Kenzie shrugged. 

"If things go south, you could get shot!" 

"I know...Tara's taking the same risk I am." 

"I can't lose you three. I can't go through that again." 

"I know. I want to help," she told him, stroking his face. 

"Tig?! Happy?!" Opie called out. 

"Yeah?" both men asked. 

"You're on Kenzie detail. If things go south, get her out of there." 

"Of course, brother," Tig nodded. In the past week when the others been gone in Ireland, Kenzie and TIg had formed a best friend bond. Tig told her about Missy, and Kenzie opened up about her life...something that was hard for her to do. Nobody knew about her past except Opie. Tara knew bits of it, but that was it. "With my life." Kenzie hugged Tara, promising each other to be safe. Kenzie headed towards Tig who handed out guns to the bikers. "Hey!" Tig called out to her. "You know how to shoot?" 

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Kenzie asked. 

"Fuck yes, they do. Here. If I can't get to you, or Happy, start shooting at anybody that's not in a kutte. Hide underneath the van, and wait until one of us comes gets you. You feel me?" 

"Yeah," Kenzie nodded. 

"Here." Opie handed her his bullet proof vests, figuring it would fit her. 

Kenzie nodded, taking off her cardigan, handing it to him, as she strapped it on. "A bit snug." 

"Well, it'll protect them and you. Here. Button your sweater over it." Kenzie did as she was told, nodding. Kenzie kissed Opie, slipping one hand into his hair, angling his head. Opie pulled away, helping her up into the van. Kenzie breathed through her nose, and out through her mouth as they drove towards the meeting point. Placing her hand on her belly, she looked out the window. Finally the car stopped, and the bikers pulled up in front of the van. 

"Million per bag. 50 stacks, 20K in each," Clay told the Russians. "Even brought our accountant to verify. She got straight As in highschool, one of those math nerds." 

"Really?" Viktor asked. 

"Yeah. Kenzie! Sweetheart! Come tell this man!" 

Kenzie took a breath, got out the van, and walked over towards the man. "Howdy," she smiled. 

"Howdy," Viktor grinned. 

"I counted the money myself. Clay's being too honest. I did get As in my math classes. I took advanced shit. Also took econimics." 

"How far along are you?" 

"Three months." 

"Congradulation," Viktor nodded. 

"Thanks sweetheart," Clay told her. 

"Thank you" Viktor told Kenzie and Clay. 

"We're good," one of the Russion goonies told his boss. 

"Excellent." 

Kenzie headed towards the van, getting in. The guys get back on their bikes, getting back on. The guys get Jimmy into the back of the van. "As soon as we meet Tara sweetheart, get in the car with her. You're going back to the garage," Tig told her. Kenzie nodded, gripping the gun in her hand as they pulled away. When they got to Tara's car, Kenzie hopped out, and walked quickly to the car, still gripping her gun,d as Happy, Miles the Prospect, and Filthy Phil transfered Jimmy to the trunk of the Cutlass. Opie nodded to Kenzie as she looked back at him. Getting into the back seat, she watched as Filthy Phil got in the back seat with her, and Tara and Miles got in the front, with MIles driving. 

"How did it go?" Tara asked, as they drove away. 

"They're going to find out," Kenzie told her, looking at the window for danger. 

Once they get back to the garage, they unload Jimmy. Tara got in the drivers seat, with Kenzie sitting shot gun as she drove them to the Clubhouse. Kenzie smiled seeing Gemma there. Tara and Gemma hugged, while Kenzie went to grab drinks. Noticing her phone vibrate, she looked at it. "Hey, Baby," she sighed in relief. "You alive?" 

"Hell yeah. Listen...I won't be home for a bit." 

"Why?" 

"I gotta finish this. I need closure." 

Kenzie closed her eyes, his words sinking in. He was going after that ATF bitch. "You be smart, you hear me Harry Winston?" 

"Of course. Chibs wants me to tell you that if things don't work out with us, he'll gladly take my place."

"Tell Chibs that his wife scares me," she chuckled. "I love you so fucking much," she sighed. 

"I love you too. I'll see you when I get home." 

"Bye," Kenzie sighed, hanging up. 

Everybody went outside, to wait for Jax. Jimmy was now in the backroom of the Club. "Are we okay?" Clay asked Jax pulled up. 

 "I don't know," he told his stepfather. Then his face turned white. "Oh, shit."

"Good afternoon," Agent Stahl greeted them. Kenzie sucked in a breath, walking over to stand near Tara and Gemma. "Where's Jimmy O?"

"Okay, look, I can have a dozen agents here in 20 minutes, and they'll shred this white trash shit hole."

"Get him," Clay ordered. 

Moments later, Jimmy came out. "Thank goodness for the American justice system."

"Jimmy O'Phelan, you're being taken into custody on suspicion of conspiracy of... " Stahl began cuffing him.

"Pleasure, love," Jimmy smirked.

 "...committing a terrorist criminal act."

"Sorry things didn't work out the way you planned, boys. Luck of the Irish though, yeah?" Jimmy told SAMCRO as he was put in the backseat of the car.

"How'd you know he was here?" Clay asked.

Kenzie stared at the agent as she turned her gaze to Jax. Jax froze. Like a light bulb in her mind, Kenzie got it. "Because your VP made a deal."

"Son of a bitch!" Jax yelled, lunging at Stahl, but he was held back by other ATF agents.

"What?" Clay asked, pissed.

Kenzie heard Gemma's breath hitch. Going over to her, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Tig said, in disbelief.

"What is she talking about?" Clay asked.

"You made a deal for Jimmy? What?!" Tig yelled.

"I did it for the club," Jax told the bikers.

"You ratted?! You ratted?!" Bobby asked, lunging for Jax.

"I had no choice! Look at everything we'd be facing!"

"Wait a minute, all this time we've been tracking Jimmy, you knew you were gonna turn him over to this bitch?!" Clay yelled.

"Jimmy blew up five of our men," Juice told him.

"Chibs lost his nephew," said Happy.

"I know! I'm sorry!" Jax yelled.

"No, no, it wasn't his fault; she made him do it. He really wasn't a rat," Gemma begged, sobbing. "Clay..." 

"Shh, shh," Kenzie cooed, wrapping her arms around her.

"You are dead! You hear me? You are dead! Dead!" Clay shouted, as he was handcuffed.

"You are," Tig agreed.

"You just signed my death warrant," Jax snarled, spitting at Stahl's feet.

"Right. I'm sorry, but you know what, your mother was right. This could never work. There's just no trust. I had to make sure that the prince had turned rat. Let's go." Kenzie watched as SAMCRO was handcuffed, all glaring at Jax. Tara ran forwards, giving Jax one last hug as he was walked to the van. Stahl turned to the female lawyer handing her a folder. "Your clients will be out in three years, if they don't kill anyone. Parole in 14 months." Kenzie held on to Gemma as she collapsed forward. "Make sure they're separated." 

Kenzie was furious with the woman. "You just killed him! Just like you killed Donna!" Kenzie screamed at the agent. 

"Not my problem," Stahl smirked. 

"No...no...no..." Gemma begged, falling on her knee. 

"Gemma, listen to me....you need to breathe," Kenzie told her. 

"My boy...my baby boy..." 

"Come on," Kenzie told the older woman. Kenzie helped her up, and led her to her car. "Tara..." Kenzie called out, holding out her hand. Tara wiped her own tears, grabbing onto Kenzie. Kenzie opened the back door, helping Tara in. Then she opened the door, helping Gemma in. Kenzie stood outside the door, taking a breath. With Gemma and Tara compromised, Kenzie knew what she needed to do. She had to be the head bitch for a while. "Come on..." She dropped Tara off first. "You eat your dinner. You call me tommorow. Understand?" 

"Yeah..." Tara said in a hallow tone. 

Then Kenzie dropped Gemma off, staying with her. Gemma cradled Abel in her arms. 

Opie waited in the school bus as they drove to where Stahl and Jimmy were waiting. He would finally get closure for Donna. He could move on with his life with Kenzie. Finally they made it. "What the hell is going on here?!" Stahl asked, as they got out of the bus. Opie held the automatic to her head, disarming her. Chibs grabbed Jimmy, slamming him into the side of the bus. 

"Take care of our girls, Phillip, yeah?" Jimmy asked, knowing his time was about to come to an end. 

"Oh, yeah," Chibs nodded. Grabbing two daggers, he sliced Jimmy's cheeks. Then finally, after years, he stabbed Jimmy in the chest, twisting the blades around. Chibs watched as the light left Jimmy's eyes, feeling relief. Once his body fell to the group, Chibs spit on him.

Opie grabbed Stahl leading her to the drivers side of her car. "This is insanity, Opie. You have any idea what kind of heat this is going to bring the club, huh?" Stahl gasped as Opie pushed her into the car.

Opie ignored her, closing the door, then getting into the backseat behind her. "Put your hands on the wheel."

"Please!" she sobbed.

"Put your hands on the wheel."

"Please...! Please don't do this! Please, please, Opie. Please, you had mercy before. I'm begging you, don't do this." Stahl placed her hands on the wheel. 

"Now I don't," Opie growled. "This is what she felt." Opie emptied the round into the the back of her head.  

"Hey, let's go," Kozik told the men. Opie got out of the car, grabbing the folder. "Is that the deal?"

"Yeah," Opie nodded, ripping it up.

 "Left, left side. I had bridge work done on the right," Unser told Kozik.

Kozik nodded, punching him. "You okay?"

"Go ahead."

"Let's go, kids." 

Opie got back in the bus, texting the prospects. After that was done, he pulled out his phone. "Hey, Baby?" 

"Hey..." Kenzie sighed, sitting down in the Morrow kitchen. 

"I'm coming home." 

"Good. You missed a show. The guys are arrested. Jax is a rat." 

"He'll be okay. I got to go. I'll explain everything when I get back home. Love you." 

"Love you, too." 

Opie grinned, leaning back in his seat. "So...we got a wedding to plan in fourteen months." 


	24. Payments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS-I took this idea from Orphan Black.

Kenzie groaned as Chuck rubbed her feet. They were so swollen that she couldn't wear her favorite boots anymore for fear that they would stretch out. She was officially eight months pregnant now. The boys of SAMCRO had been in prison for four months. Jax was being treated for his stab wounds, and Tara missed him everyday. Opie, Piney, and Chibs took charge of the club, bringing up some guys to make a full club. Kozik had wormed his way in as well, finally getting patched with Tig in jail. Gemma was being the matriarch still, taking care of Tara, the unborn baby boy, and the rambunctious Abel. Gemma was starting to focus on family more, letting Kenzie handle the Club and the money. One thing that Gemma did though, was get Chucky new fingers. 

"Am I getting it?" Chucky nodded as he worked the tension out of her poor feet.

"Hell yes...keep going," Kenzie ordered, laying back in her office chair, grabbing a spreadsheet. Very slowly, SAMCRO was getting more money. They were getting the debts paid off, and getting actual bills paid. Things were peaceful for one. Kenzie stopped reading, grinning as she felt one of the twins kick up into her ribs. Placing a hand on the spot, she tried to soothe the child. Kenzie sighed, feeling the other one begin to squirm around in her. "Be nice to each other," she warned to her belly. 

"Are they kicking?" Chucky asked, his eyes wide. 

"Yeah. Come 'ere," Kenzie smiled, taking his hand, placing it on her belly. Kenzie watched as he turned fasinated, feeling the babies move within her. She rememberd Opie's first reaction. 

_20 weeks Pregnant..._

_Kenzie was laying in bed, with Opie beside her. Kenzie had her head on his shoulder, her face pratically in his armpit. Her belly rested on his abdomen, and one leg was thrown across his body. Opie couldn't imagine if that was comfortable, but it made her sleep easier...something that was hard for her to come by now. Opie had a hand resting underneath his head, his other hand resting on her back, laying on his back._

_Opie squirmed as he felt something nudge him in the side. Shifting slightly he put a some distance between him and his fiance. Then he felt it again, a bit harder this time. "Kenz...stop kicking me," he told her, waking up to turn on his side._

_"I'm not," Kenzie told him, huffing at the change. Grabbing the maternity pillow, she wedged it underneath her belly, getting comfortable. "Maybe you were dreamin'," she snickered._

_"I'm not crazy," Opie mummbled, fixing his pillow._

_"Well maybe you are, because, I was certainly no-OH!" she gasped, a hand flying up to her side._

_"What?!" Opie asked, now awake and alert. His inner alarm was going off..._ protect Kenzie and the babies.

_"I think I found our culprit...or culprits," she grinned, grabbing his hand._

_Opie had a confused look on his face, but his then shifted into a look of amazment as he felt one of his children kick from within their mother. Kenzie grinned at the look on his face, lightly stroking his hand. "Does it hurt?"_

_"Not really. Before it was tiny movements. But lately, it's been getting more defined. Sometimes she will start moving around, then she'll wake him up," Kenzie explained, a soft smile on her face, as she sat up, leaning back against the headboard. Kenzie grabbed his other hand, placing it on the other spot. "He likes to fight back, though. It's like he know's that he's goin' to be the underdog, so he'll kick her back, or push against my bladder to get away from her."_

_"My boy," Opie smiled, stroking her belly. They recently found out the babies genders, which the kids were glad for because Kenny had a brother to play with...finally. And the girls could dress up their little sister like a doll._

_"Have you been through that name book yet?"_

_"I'm getting there. It's been a little hetic lately..."_

They decided on two names for the twins, but were keeping them a secret until they were born in case they changed their minds later. "Wow...does it hurt?" Chucky asked. 

"Sometimes. They like to kick up into my ribs. They're fighters, like their dad." 

"What about me?" Opie asked, coming into her office inside the clubhouse, carrying a fast food sack. Piney followed him inside, grabbing a chair. 

"That your spawn are little devils like their daddy," Kenzie teased. "What'd you bring us?" 

"Burger with lettuce, tomatoes, bacon, guacamole, spicy mustard, mayonnaise, and pickles, with an order of onion rings with barb-e-que sauce," Opie told her, handing her the bag. 

"You are the best fiance, ever," Kenzie grinned, taking the bag. 

"I know. What are you two doing?" Opie asked, pulling up a chair, taking Kenzie's feet. 

"Chuck was testing out his new fingers. They work..but not as well as yours," Kenzie winked at the innuendo. 

"Hey...Grandpa's here!" Piney protested, taking a bite of his salad. 

"Sorry, Piney," Kenzie grinned, digging into her food. 

"It's ok. Have you guys moved into the house yet?" 

Kenzie and Opie had finally renovated the house, using Dolly's old home as a home base until things were set up. The house now was two stories, with the old master bedroom now a playroom/home office for Kenzie. The upstairs now had five bedrooms. Kenzie and Opie remastered their bedroom, making it a bit bigger to accommodate their growing family. They also got a king size bed so if the need arose, the kids and them wouldn't be crowded in the same bed. They recently put a changing table, and two co-sleepers on each side of the bed. Kenzie had always been paranoid when Lucy was born about her sleeping alone. Opie was glad that she wanted the twins to sleep with them until they were a little older. So they decided that they would switch babies each night, so each child would feel safe with both parents. 

The master bedroom was on the second floor with the nursery next door. The nursery was set up so it was half and half, but equal. One one half was a black crib, pushed against the wall. The bedding was white with little black motorcycles printed on the soft fabric. Matching bumpers were around the crib. The girls bed was similar, but different but pink with a huge Harley Davidson logo in the middle. Black and pink bumpers were around the crib as well. Opie took great pride that his kids would appreciate Harley's as him. But to appease his future mother in law, he tied pink ribbons around the rungs of the crib. The girls crib was white, also pushed up against the same wall. 

Hardwoods were laid down, matching the rest of the house, and a soft giant black plush rug was laid down on the ground. A white comfortable rocking chair recliner sat in the corner. The closet had a his and hers side. A dresser sat between the cribs. Pictures of their family hung on the wall, white the wall was painted white. Black curtains hung in the room. Kenzie and Opie had spent a lot of time washing the little outfits, and getting everything ready. Book shelves lined the wall, with books on them. Opie recently took to reading to the twins, as well as the other kids, all falling asleep listening to his soothing deep voice. Kenzie was usually first to go to sleep. 

The rest of the kids had rooms around the house. Ellie and Lucy decided to room together with their rooms alternating between lavender and pink. Opie and Chibs built Lucy and Ellie a loft bed, with wood matching their hardwoods. The wood was light colored. Lucy's bed faced the opposite way, creating a T shape. They had their own dressers, and a large closet so each had their space. Kenny had his own bedroom that was blue with various comic books around scattered around on book shelves that hung up. 

"Yeah. The kids love the house. Kenny loves being away from the girls, and Ellie and Lucy keep having dress up parties in their room" 

"Good," Piney smiled. 

"We have to go to the tracks to see if we can persuade people to bet on our horse," Opie told her, finishing up his food. 

"Will you be home late?" Kenzie asked. "My mom said she'll take the kids for a bit this weekend. Figured it was our last chance to actually be alone for these two kids come," Kenzie told him. 

"I'll be home late tonight. But tommorow, I'm yours." 

"Good. Because, tommorow, the only thing you'll be doing is me," Kenzie grinned, kissing him on the lips. 

"Can't wait. Love you," Opie grinned, grabbing his kutte. 

Kenzie watched him straddle his bike, driving off. Kenzie yawned, noticing it was time for a nap. "I'm going to go home and rest. You fine with this, Chucky?" 

"Yeah," Chucky nodded. 

Kenzie grabbed her purse, slipping on her sandles, before heading out. Coming out, she smiled at the bar patrons. "Excuse me," a woman asked. 

"Yes?" Kenzie asked confused. 

"Are you Mackenzie Layton?" 

"Yeah. Do I know you?" 

"No...but you will." The strange woman nodded, and two men brought Kenzie to her knees. 

"CHUCKY! HELP!" Kenzie screamed, struggling. 

"Quiet. My employer is very unhappy. Bring her," she ordered. 

"NO! CHUCKY! HELP ME!" Kenzie screamed, being tossed into a van. 

Kenzie tensed when she saw a gun. She knew that she was in deep shit now. Her guess was that she worked with the Russians, basing her guess on the accent. She was taken to an old wharehouse, where they had a room set up like an exam room. 

"On the bed," the woman ordered, the two men helping her up. 

"What are you goin' to do to me?" Kenzie whimpered. 

"My employer requires payment from SAMCRO. They didn't pay very well. You were there. So he requires something else as payment. 

"No....please no...." Kenzie whimpered, seeing the woman bring out gloves and a needle. 

"Lucky for us, you wore a dress. Tie her down." Kenzie struggled as the men shackled her hands to the gurney type of bed. 

"No...please..." Kenzie struggled as she was stuck to the bed. 

"Quiet now," the woman told her, injecting her with the needle. 

"What's that?!" 

"Pitocin. I don't want you to go into labor real fast. It might damage the precious cargo." 

"Please! No..." Kenzie begged as the needle withdrew from her arm. 

"We'll give you a couple of hours. If you don't go into labor, wee'll give you another shot." 

"Who are you?" Kenzie asked. 

"I'm Dr. Anya Popov." 

"Are you a mother?" 

"Yes...but I lost my child coming to this country." 

"How?" Kenzie asked. 

"I had to get out. He couldn't come with me." 

"Oh my god," Kenzie cried out, tears coming into her eyes. "You killed him." 

"Vasil was in the way. I loved him...but I had to leave Russian. Rest. You'll need your strength." Kenzie cried silent tears as Dr. Popov left the room. The two men followed her out, leaving Kenzie alone, screaming for help. 

Chucky had heard Kenzie calling for help. Running towards the voice, he saw her being thrown into a van that speeded off. Panicking, Chuck walked back into the office, grabbing the phone, dialing Opie. "Opie! Somebody took Kenzie!" he yelled into the phone. 

Opie's world haulted as he heard those words. "What do you mean, somebody took her?" 

"She was going to go home and rest. I heard her scream for help. I ran out, and she was being tossed into a van." 

"We're on our way," Opie told him, hanging up. "Somebody took Kenzie." 

Piney, Chibs, and Kozik turned and stared at him. "Opie...calm down." 

"Calm down?! She is close to her due date. Somebody took my wife. I'm going to kill whoever took her." 

Soon, Gemma, the seven months pregnant Tara, and the rest of SAMCRO sat around the table, and they discussed whoever took Kenzie. Soon a phone rang. Opie took it out of the phone from his pocket. "Hello?" 

"Mr. Winston," Pultova greeted. 

"Why are you calling? Stab another one of our guys?" 

"No...while stabbing Jax Teller did satisfy something, it didn't however meet my payments. So I remembered the short lovely accountant Clay brought with him, who lied to my face." Opie's breathing increased in tempo. "I thought...babies are great on the black market." 

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" Opie yelled. 

"Bring me the rest of my money, and you'll have her back. Hurry though...she's about to pop." 

"GOD DAMMIT!" Opie screamed, throwing the phone on the ground. "Pultova has her. He wants his money." 

"I'll see if I can trace the call," Kozik told him. 

Kenzie laid on the table, her legs propped up, eye eyes shut tight as she felt Dr. Popov's fingers inside her. "You're about 80% effaced. No contractions yet?" 

Kenzie ignored her, glaring. Soon the doctor was left alone. Shifting her hips, she tried to get comfortable. She wanted Opie...she wanted to be home. Looking around she saw a scapel on the table. Kenzie the glove box, using it to bring the cart of medical supplies closer to her. Grabbing the scaple, she slipped it underneath the sheet. Kenzie then froze as she felt the familar tightening around her belly, leading into her back. Grunting, she leaned forward, trying to relieve the pain. Taking a big breath, she blew it out. This wasn't good. 

"Contractions!" she heard one of her watchers declare as he stood outside the room. 

Dr. Poplov smiled as she came back into the room. "Great. Inform Mr. Pultova that his cargo are on their way." 

"Fuck," Kenzie groaned, throwing her head against the pillow. Already the contractions were intense. This would be a short labor. Hopefully Opie will come in time. 

"Ope, I got a hit," Kozik told him. "Its from a warehouse." 

"Good. Grab the guns. I'm getting her back. Pop..." 

"I'm coming with you," Piney told him. 

"Me too," Tara said. 

"No. Sorry, Tara. You need to stay here. They already gunned for Jax." 

"I'll go. If she goes into labor, you'll need me," Gemma told the group. 

"Fine." 

Soon they were on the road. Opie pulled out his phone, redialing the number. "We know where you are. I'm gunning for you." 

Pultova looked at the woman that was in labor as she went through her second contraction. "I'm leaving. Call me once she delivers," he told the doctor. 

"Okay," the woman nodded. 

Kenzie started to laugh as she breathed through another contraction. "He's coming...that's why he left. You're so screwed." 

"Quiet!" 

"You know...you're a shitty mother. I would never harm a child, mine or anybody elses." 

Popov stared at her, before walking to the fetal monitors, keeping her temper in check. A few minutes later, alarms went off. "Dr. Popov! Intruders! We caught one of them!" 

Kenzie looked up as the two men brought in...Gemma Teller Morrow. "Gemma?" 

"Hey, Hon. How are you doing?" 

"Like shit," Kenzie told her. The men sat Gemma down, duct taping her hands. "Oh god..." Kenzie moaned, leaning forward. Kenzie screwed her eyes shit, and tried to focus on her breathing. 

Gemma's blood ran cold as she saw the woman contract. Scooting fowards, she tried to take her hand, but she was stopped. "Just breathe, Kenzie. Opie's on his way." 

"I can't do this, Gem," Kenzie cried. Tears fell down her face. She was tired, and she hurt. The pitocin made her contractions ten times worse than the ones with Kenzie. 

"Yes, you can. You're stronger than that. You survived a beating from Cal. You survived Weston, and being kidnapped. You're not alone anymore. Those alarms are our boys." 

Kenzie turned to stare at Gemma. She was right. She wasn't alone anymore. Nodding, she leaned forward again, grunting. "I need water," she begged. 

Popov grabbed a cup filling it. Bending down to the small woman's level. Kenzie withdrew the scapel from the bedsheets, and stabbed her in the shoulder. The doctor, yelled, dropping down. Gemma saw this, kicking the woman in the head, knocking her out. "Good job," Gemma praised. 

"Catch," Kenzie told her, tossing her scapel. Gemma caught it, cutting the tape before going to the fallen doctor, grabbing the handcuff keys. Kenzie breathed, rubbing her wrists, as Gemma helped her swing her legs over. 

"Where are your shoes?" Gemma asked. 

"Don't know. We gotta go. Call 911. Contractions ten minutes apart," Kenzie breathed, slding off the bed. Gemma wrapped the girl's arm around her shoulder's. Kenzie placed a hand underneath her belly to help take the weight off her back. Taking a step, Kenzie froze as she felt a warm trickle. Gemma froze also at the sound. 

"This is not good," Gemma told her. 

"You think? They're coming..." 

"Come on..." Gemma told her, helping her walk. Ten minutes later they were walking down a hallway, trying to find a place to hide. Gemma saw a door, opening it to reveal steps. "Come on..." 

"Give me a minute!" Kenzie snapped, resting her hands against the wall. Kenzie moaned loudly, breathing hard. 

Gemma turned and watched for people, rubbing the woman's back. "Okay?" Gemma asked, as Kenzie rightened herself. 

"Yeah...we better hurry. They're coming faster." 

Gemma helped the woman down the stairs which took a while. Once they got to the bottom, Kenzie grabbed on to the wall again, breathing heavy. Gemma looked around, spotting a clean tarp, laying it on the ground. "Alright...come on." 

"No...not here..." Kenzie whimpered, as Gemma took her arm, wrapping it around her neck. 

"Yes, here. You can barely move. Opie is coming. We just got to wait for him, Piney, Kozy, and Chibs to come." Kenzie huffed, lowering herself to her hands and knees. "Ok. Remember to breathe. How far along now?" 

"Five minutes." 

"Shit. Ok..." Gemma grabbed a screwdriver, handing it to Kenzie. "If anybody comes, stab them." 

"Where are you going?! Don't leave me!" Kenzie begged, 

"I don't think we're going to make it. We need medical supplies. I'll be right back." 

"Hurry..." Kenzie told her. 

Gemma left, leaving Kenzie. Hurrying back up the stairs, she raced towards the enterance to grab the medical supply bag that Tara made her before she left. Grabbing it, she headed back inside, where she found Opie shooting at people. "Ope!" 

Opie turned and saw Gemma coming back over to her, with a blue hospital bag. "Did you find her?" 

"Yeah. Basement level. Follow this hallway, second door on the left, down the stairs. I need to find some water, and more towels." 

Opie nodded, grabbing the bag, running off. 

Meanwhile, Kenzie laid on her side, moaning as another contaction raked through her body. They were now two minutes apart, and she wasn't getting any rest anymore. Hearing a door open, she looked up to see the doctor with a gun. "Well, well, well. How far along are the contractions? Do you feel the urge to push yet?" 

"Fuck. You," Kenzie growled, rolling to her hands and knees again. Truth to be told, she was feeling a little pressure down below, knowing that one of the babies was very eager to come out. Grunting, she closed her eyes, as her grunt turned into a yell. 

Opie walked down the stairs, picking up the pace when he heard Kenzie yell out. Finally at the bottom, she saw Kenzie sitting with her legs bent up. "Kenzie!" 

"Opie..." Kenzie moaned, feeling another contraction take grip of her. 

Opie ran towards her, but stopped once he heard the click of the gun. "Put the bag down," a female Russian accent demanded. Opie did, seeing Kenzie's eyes on him. Opie saw that her dress was now damp with sweat, her hair pulled up into a bun, with a few strands escaping. Her face as red, and she breathed through the contractions. Her skin glistened as sweat ran down her body. "What's in the bag?" 

"Medical supplies." 

"Good. Take out gloves, and put them on." 

Opie knelt down and found the bag of gloves, slipping them on. "Don't worry baby. I got this," Opie told his finace. 

"Me too," Kenzie breathed out, her gaze going to the screwdriver that she held behind her back. Opie looked where she was looking, a smile gracing his face. 

"That's my girl..." he whispered, kissing her sweaty head. 

Kenzie knew that another contraction was coming. But she needed this bitch to die first. Playing along with her body's need to give life, she leaned forward, gripping the screwdriver tight in her hand. "I need to push!" she yelled out, going to her knees. 

"No! Not yet! You!" Dr. Popov told Opie. "See if she's dilated!" 

"I need to..." Kenzie moaned. 

Opie got infront of her, playing along. "Oh my god! She's bleeding!" 

"What?! Let me see!" the doctor shrieked dropping her gun arm. Opie grabbed the arm once she got close enough, squeezing her wrist hard. The woman dropped the gun, crying out in pain. Opie kicked the gun away, as pulled the woman down into a choke hold. Kenzie brought up her arm, stabbing the woman through the eye, once. The second stab was through the head. 

"Fuck you, you shitty mother fucker!" Kenzie yelled at the corpse, as Opie dropped it. "Opie..." Kenzie groaned, dropping to her hands and knees. 

"Just breathe, baby. Gemma's coming back." 

Gemma hurried back down to the basement, seeing Kenzie moaning, and Opie rubbing her back. "I grabbed more towels, and some water." 

"Thank god! I think it's about time," Opie breathed out. 

"Ok..." Gemma nodded. Opie reached for the extra gloves, handing them to her. "Breathe, Kenzie. Breathe." 

"I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired..." Kenzie whimpered. 

"Hey," Opie whispered in her ear. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Yes, you can. You're the strongest, smartest, and most beautiful woman I know. We're here. You can do this. You're an amazing mother. You saved me. Without you, I wouldn't be here. Come on..." Opie cooed, giving her the strength she needed. 

Kenzie nodded, gripping tight onto his hand. Using Opie as support, she shifted her body up to a squatting position. Closing her eyes, she pushed. "Come on! Great! Push!" Gemma and Opie cheered on. Kenzie counted into ten in her head, letting out a breathe. 

"Good job! Take a minute," Gemma smiled, feeling for a head. Gemma didn't feel anything, yet, she she stroked Kenzie's legs. 

"Good job, Baby. Breathe...let's get ready to go again," Opie whispered in her ear. 

Kenzie felt her muscles tense, sitting back up. Pushing, she focused her gaze this time on Gemma, moaning as her face turned bright red with the force. "Good job, Kenzie!  Keep going!" Gemma told her. Kenzie's moans turned louder as the pressure grew. Gemma grinned as she saw a tuft of hair appear between Kenzie's legs. "I can see the head!" 

Kenzie took a breathe, sobbing at the words. She was feeling the worst pain in her life. Lucy's birth wasn't like this. But she was almost done. Opie stared, wide-eyed at the news. Kissing the special spot behind her ear, sniffed his own tears away. Kenzie could feel the head of the child between her legs. Grunting again, she pushed, feeling the pressure increase, and a burning sensation. "FUCK!" she screamed. 

"I know it's hard, but we're almost there! It's crowing!" Gemma told her, her hands lightly touching the head. 

Kenzie took a breathe, mentally screaming in pain as she pushed. Then there was a pop, and the pressure lessened a little. "Head's out!" Gemma cried, tears in her eyes. "And look at all that hair!" 

Kenzie sobbed harder, pushing again. Kenzie counted in her head as she felt the shoulders pop free one by one, then a body quickly follow as Gemma pulled the baby out. Kenzie gasped, sagging against Opie. Opie caught her, lowering her down so she was sitting/relcling againt him. Gemma rubbed the baby's back, laughing as it began to cry. Kenzie smiled, doing a mixture of laughing and crying as she saw her baby flailing it's little arms as it protested the new world. 

"It's a girl!" Gemma sobbed, wrapping the baby up in a towel. Gemma tied off the umbilical cord, cutting in the the middle once it stopped pulsing. 

Kenzie cried harder, taking the child, smelling it's bloody head. "I did it," she told Gemma and Opie. 

"She's so beautiful," Opie grinned, tears coming from his own eyes. 

Gemma grinned, rubbing Kenzie's leg. Grabbing another towel, she helped Kenzie wrap up her daughter, she she wouldn't grow cold. Gemma then grabbed another towel, waiting for the placenta as Kenzie lightly pushed. After it was delivered, Gemma wrapped it up. 

Kenzie smiled, at her daughter as she snorted and grunted. "I'm so proud of you," Opie told her.

"Can you help me with my dress?" Kenzie asked. Opie's large hands, ripped open the front, creating a large rip down the front . Opie shifted down, sitting on the ground, behind Kenzie. Opie had his legs spread out around her, silently protecting his family. "Now, my bra." Opie nodded, unhooking her bra, his warm hands sliding inside her dress to free her. Lowering the straps, Opie expertly removed it from her dress sleeve. Kenzie led her daughter to her breasts, letting her suckle. Kenzie sighed, relaxing against Opie's strong frame as she watched her daughter nurse. Kenzie tensed up again, grabbing Opie's hand with her free hand. "Another one coming..." she grunted, pushing with the contraction. 

The process repeated, a bit easier this time. Then they're son was born. "What's going on?" Opie asked, not hearing his son cry out. 

"I don't know. He's a little smaller..." Gemma explained, cleaning out the baby's airways with the suction bulb. 

"Gemma..." Kenzie questioned, sitting up. 

"Come on, little man. Breathe," Gemma whispered, rubbing the baby's back. 

"No...no...please no..." Kenzie sobbed. 

"Come on...dammit! Breathe!" Gemma yelled out. In her mind she saw Jax in his tiny hospital bed, getting his heart fixed, Thomas's funeral, Abel after he was born. Finally, the baby hiccuped, beginning to cry weakly. Gemma smiled, as she continued to rub the baby's back, hearing the cry's grow louder. 

"Thank god," Kenzie breathed, seeing her son cry out. 

"It's a boy. He's a little fighter," Gemma sobbed, scared out of her mind. 

Kenzie took her son in her other arm, resting him against her chest. "Thank you," she told Gemma. 

"Opie! Gem?!" Chibs called out. 

"In here!" Opie called out, wiping away his tears. 

"Shite!" Chibs cursed, seeing Kenzie on the ground, in between, Opie's legs. Kenzie's legs were still spread wide apart, her knees bent. Gemma was massaging Kenzie's belly, trying to help the other placenta to loosen. 

"Call 911!" Gemma ordered, grabbing the pocket knife she had used. "Tell them that a woman just delivered twins prematurely." 

"O...okay," Chibs nodded, grabbing his phone, running back up the stairs. 

"Do you want to cut the cord, Ope?" Gemma asked, tying off the second cord. 

"Sure." Opie grabbed his knife, ending Kenzie's pregnancy, wrapping his arms around his family. Shrugging of his kutte, he laid it across the two tiny humans. 

"We need to get her and the babies to a hospital. The boy is a little blue, and so was the girl after she was born," Gemma told the couple, grabbing more towels to cover up the babies. 

Opie and Kenzie nodded, hearing the babies breathing. They were a little labored, being born at 35 weeks. The girl was petite, but the boy seemed to be a bit smaller. Kenzie snuggled the babies inside her dress, sharing skin to skin. Soon, they heard sirens, and saw two paramedics come down with a stretcher and medical supplies. 

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" one of the paramedics asked Kenzie. 

"Define okay?" Kenzie asked. 

"Babies born at 35 and a half weeks. Both had a trouble breathing. Placentas are in the towels," Gemma told them, standing up. Kenzie was transferred onto the gurney, and rushed to hospital. 


	25. Longing

Kenzie stared at the TV as the news played softly in the background. She hated hospitals, always has. And here she was again, laying on her back in her hospital room. Her lower half was sore from the quick and impromptu births of her twins. A nurse would come in to take her vitals, and massage her uterus back down to it's normal size. The stitches in her were starting to itch. Her breasts were sore from not being able to feed her children. Her children...the thought of them brought tears to her eyes once again. Ever since they arrived at St. Thomas, her emotions were a whirlpool. Her love for her children that she have given birth to about three hours ago, the longing for them. After they arrived, the twins were rushed off to NICU for assessment. Nobody had told them anything yet. She just wanted her babies, causing her to panic, and tears flowing down her face. This caused Opie to stalk and track down the pediatrician responsible for the babies care to find out what the hell was going on, which made her heart swell for him anymore. Tears came to her eyes, wanting Opie and her children. 

Opie sighed, rubbing his head as he walked back towards Kenzie's room. He finally found a nurse, asking for answers to their many questions. He was told that somebody would be with them shortly. His mind felt fuzzy. He was tired, stressed, and a little hungry. His mind was also a whirlwind of emotions. He wanted to throttle the Russians for causing Kenzie distress. He wanted to know what was going on. For the first time since Donna died, he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. But he had to be strong for Kenzie, because he knew that she was barely hanging on. 

Opie saw Piney, Kozik, Chibs, and Gemma all waiting in the waiting room. "Hey," Piney greeted him, hugging him. 

"Hey, Pop," Opie sighed. 

"Is there any news?" Kozik asked. 

"Not yet. The nurse told me that the doctor will be with us soon." 

"Tara's coming by. She's bringing your hospital bag. She said she'll help watch the kids while you guys are here. I'll help too," Gemma told Opie. 

"Thanks. Addie's on her way back with the kids," Opie told them, rubbing his head. Addie was frantic on the phone, unaware that her daughter has been kidnapped, again. Also that she had two new grandchildren. 

Opie's head was reeling still that he was once again a father. Two new tiny human beings were depending on them. Of course, they came much faster then they expected. Kenzie had been going to Dr. Martin weekly now to monitor the twins position, heart rates, and Kenzie's cervix/health. They knew that the twins would come prematurely. They had bought a new car to fit their family, had a plan, had car seats stored in the closet of the twin's room. They were told that Kenzie would probably have to have a C-section. Opie was large, and the children seemed to be that way on the ultrasound. But nothing had prepared them for Kenzie giving birth in a dirty warehouse with just him and Gemma. 

Opie nodded to the party, heading to the door. Opening it, he saw tears fall down Kenzie's face as she sniffed. "Baby..." he cooed, walking over to her. 

"I'm sorry. I can't stop!" Kenzie sobbed. 

"Don't be sorry," Opie told her, wiping the tears from her face. 

"Did you find out anything?" 

"Not yet. But the nurse told me that they'll be here shortly to talk to us." Opie took a seat next to her on the bed. "Tara's bringing the hospital bed. Your mom is on her way back from the beach." 

"How are you? Are you okay?" Kenzie asked. 

"Yeah," Opie lied. 

"Liar," Kenzie grinned. 

"Yeah, well, it wasn't as we imagined." 

"No, it wasn;t," Kenzie sighed. 

"Can I be honest?" Opie asked. 

"Sure?" 

"I peeked," Opie grinned. 

"No, you didn't!"" Kenzie smiled, punching his arm. "Did you?" 

"What if I did?" 

"Then our sex lives are forever ruined!" 

"Never. I couldn't be anymore in love with you then I am right now." 

"You big softie..." Kenzie pulled him down, pecking his lips. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," Opie told her, resting his forehead against hers. 

A door opened, alterting the couple of the new presence. Looking up, they saw a doctor in a white lab coat, coming in. "Mr. and Mrs. Winston," the doctor greeted. Nobody bothered to correct him. "My name is Dr. Ryans. I'm the doctor responsible for your twins." 

"Are they okay?" Kenzie asked. 

"Baby A was 5 lbs 3 ounces, 17 inches long. Baby B was 4 lbs, 13 inches long. Both had trouble breathing, so we put them on a nasal tube to help their lungs train how to contact. Baby B was both having trouble trouble  eating, so we placed a feeding tube to help him eat. Both are in warming chambers." 

"So...they're not okay?" Opie clarified, confused. 

"Right now, they need help learning how to survive outside of the womb. But I've seen them already, and in the three hours they've been here, they're already fighting. With the proper care, I think they should be okay to take home in a couple of weeks. They need to gain a bit more weight, be able how to breathe by themselves, and able to eat by bottle or by breast." 

"So a few weeks?" 

"Maybe a bit more or a bit less. It just depends. Right now, all they need is they're parents love. So, my question: Are you ready to meet your children?" 

Opie helped Kenzie out of bed and into the hospital robe so her diaper wasn't showing. Grabbing Kenzie's slippers, Opie knelt down, helping her step into them. Opie kept tight on Kenzie's hand as she was pushed down the hallway to the NICU. Kenzie's breath hitched as she was pushed up to two incubators. The name WINSTON was printed on the tags. "Shit..." Opie whispered. "They're so tiny." 

Kenzie had to admit that the twins did look miniature compared to Opie's giant frame. "You can touch them," the nurse smiled. 

Kenzie nodded, standing up, reaching her arm through the arm hole, stroking her son's tiny fist. Kenzie grinned as he gripped her pinky. "He's strong." 

"My boy," Opie smiled, stroking his daughters, soft hair. "She looks like you. Your nose, your hair color. So does he." 

"If it's alright, you two can come into one of the private rooms, and we can try kangeroo care. Then you can pump some breast milk for us." 

"Alright," Kenzie nodded. 

After they were done, Kenzie sat up in bed, stroking Opie's long hair as he doozed. He sat in a chair, his arms crossed on the bed, with his head resting on top of them. Kenzie knew that he had to be exhausted. She had napped due to the drugs they had given her when she first came in, and while they waited for news. But it was Opie's turn. Tig once called her a Momma Bear. If she was Momma Bear, then Opie was her Papa Bear. He was strong, protective, dangerous, but hidden behind the leather was a teddy bear. 

Opie jolted awake, as a knock sounded on the door. Kenzie smiled as she saw Tara enter, followed by the small number of bikers that was SAMCRO. "Hey," Tara greeted softly, putting down the hospital bag. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better," Kenzie answered, hugging her friend. 

"Say goodbye to your sex life," Chibs joked, punching Opie in the arm. 

"Shut up," Opie scoffed. 

Gemma fiddled with the sac handles that she was holding between her fingers, as she watched the couple laugh for the first time that night. Then she remembered what happened after the medics took her away. 

_Gemma sat on the bench eager to visit her husband to unwind after the days events. "Hey, Baby," Clay greeted, walking up to kiss her._

_"How's Jax?" Gemma asked, sitting next to him._

_"Healing up. We got him some protection from the Russians."_

_Gemma nodded, tears filling her eyes. The days stress finally got to her. "Baby?" Clay asked, concerned. Gemma shook her head, letting out a sob. Clay's hands to her face. Gemma placed her hands over his, her tear running through their fingers._

_"The Russians kidnapped Kenzie."_

_"What?!" Clay asked, pissed. "Is she okay?"_

_"They wanted payment from the location of Jimmy O. They induced her labor...Clay...I delivered her babies."_

_"Oh god..."_

_"They were so little. A bit bigger than Abel was when he was born, but not a lot. She gave birth in a dirty warehouse, prematurely. First Jax, then Kenzie?"_

_"Shh. We'll get them back," Clay promised._

"Clay sends his best wishes, as well as the rest of the guys," Gemma smiled. "We also got you a baby gift." 

Kenzie reached for the bag, pulling out the tissue paper. "Alright!" Kenzie held up a blue hat with the Reaper on it. Reaching back in, she pulled out a pink hat that had the reaper on it also, but the hat had a giant bow on it. "Thank you." Kenzie held her arms out for a hug. 

Gemma hugged the woman, stepping back into the line of people. "Alright. So what are they're names. I'm dying to find out." 

"Well..we discussed some names. You guys are the only family I really have, besides my brother and my mom. So for our daughter, we decided on Jenny Alexandria Winston," Kenzie grinned, staring at Gemma. "Because if it wasn't for Gemma, we might not be here. And I love Tig as my brother." 

"Thank you," Gemma sniffed. 

"And for our son, we decided on Ryder Philip Winston," Opie informed everybody. 

"After me?" Chibs asked, shocked. 

"Yeah. You're a good role model, and my brother." 

"Thank you." 

"To Jenny and Ryder!" Piney called out, raising his cup of water. 

Everybody cheered, while Kenzie grabbed onto Opie's hand, squeezing it. Opie sat on the bed, pratically dwaring the bed. Kenzie rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Opie rested his head ontop of hers. 

The next day was much better, because the rest of their kids came home. "Momma!" they shouted, running to her bed. 

"Hey!" Kenzie smiled. 

"Careful. Momma is sore," Opie warned. 

"Y'all can still give me hugs!" Kenzie opened her arms as the kids gave her a big hug. "I missed you guys!" 

"Where are the babies?" Ellie asked. 

"They're in a special part of the hospital," Opie explained. "They need a little help right now." 

"Can we see them?" Lucy asked. 

"I don't know..." Opie stuttered, turning to Kenzie. 

"Of course. But you guys need to understand something. Right now, they're in a special crib to keep them warm. And they have special tubes that coming out of them right now. But they're getting better. They just need some help. But Daddy can take you to them. You just have to be gentle and quiet, understand?" 

"Ok," the kids nodded. 

"We'll be back," Opie told her, kissing her head. 

Kenzie smiled as Opie left, turning to her mother. "Momma," Kenzie broke, sobbing, glad to see her mother. 

"Oh, Baby! I'm so sorry this happened!" 

"I know. I was so scared!" 

"Of course you were! But those are 


	26. Homeward Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.modwedding.com/2015/08/short-wedding-dresses-with-classic-style/ 
> 
> Link to wedding dress...8th picture down...model is blonde with her hair down. "Less fabric" is above the picture.

A couple of weeks later the twins were able to come home. Jenny was now weighing around six pounds, while rider was five. Both were eager eaters, and were able to regulate they're own body temperature, as well as breathe on their own. The hardest part was being away from them. Kenzie had been release three weeks before they were, and it crushed her heart. But it gave them time to get ready for their arrival home. But now, Kenzie stood, smiling at her babies as Opie carried in the two baby carriers. "Alright! Discharged papers are signed, car is parked out front, other kids are at home, waiting for their new siblings," Opie told her, setting down the car seats. 

"Alright," Kenzie cooed, picking up Jenny.

Opie bent to gradually pick up Ryder, cradling him in his strong arms. "They're still so small," Opie thought outloud. 

"Well, look at their mother. I'm piratically a dwarf. Give them time to be at home. You've seen how they eat. They'll be filled out in no time." 

"Let's get them home," Opie smiled, buckling in his son. 

The first couple of weeks were filled with sleepless nights as they tried to adjust to two new babies. The kids would complain about being tired, and would spend the night with Piney or Addie. Kenzie's hormones finally leveled out again, but the protectiveness of the Momma Bear was still there. She would watch her children like a hawk when ever they were in somebody else's arms. Opie was helpful, thawing out bags of breast milk from the fridge when it was the middle of the night. He would often lay alseep, topless with both twins resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around them protectively. The kids were also a big help, knowing where to get the milk for the babies, and often volunteered to burp or diaper them. 

Opie was a proud Papa, showing off his babies to anybody that came into the Club for a drink, or who came into TM Auto. Chibs was even prouder about being a chosen godparent, carrying around his namesake whenever he had the chance. Kenzie and Opie felt like they needed the twins to be introduced to their other family, so they vistied the prison. All the guys had been on good behaivor, eager to get out once their 14 months was over. 

Opie smiled down at his daughter, noticing her eyes were wide open, looking around at everything. Jenny's eyes finally found her father, and gave a big gummy smile as she recongzied who he was. Ryder was sleeping, his tiny hands curled up into fists, close to his chest. "He looks like he's about to fight somebody," Kenzie joked, fixing the blue SAMCRO hat on his tiny head. 

"Like his old man," Opie smiled. "She's wide awake." 

"He's like you though, laid back, quiet. She's got my genes. Always curious. Luce was that way too." Kenzie glanced up at the clock, noticing that they should be here any minute. Due to the cooperation, and Kenzie's kind words, they arranged for an hour meeting with their family. Clay, Jax, Bobby, Happy, Tig, and Juice would be able to meet the twins. 

Clay was the first that marched into the door. "Hey," he smiled at the young couple. 

"Hi," Kenzie smiled, standing up to hug him. Soon everybody was filed into the small room, talking quietly. 

"Look at them," Jax smiled, playing the Jenny's hand. Jax was in baby fever, because he recently got to hold his new son, Thomas. 

"We would've come sooner, but we've been tired with the club and the twins." 

"Not to mention Tara," Kenzie reminded them. 

"Yeah. Tara also," Opie sighed. 

"So, what are they're names again?" Tig asked, for the millionth time. 

"Jenny Alexandria, and Ryder Phillip. For the last time, we named one after you. Get over it," Kenzie sighed, smiling. 

"I know. It's badass. Alexander is a badass name," Tig grinned. 

"Kenzie, if it's alright, can I hold a baby?" Juice asked. 

"Of course," Kenzie nodded, bending down to unbuckle Jenny from her car seat. Juice very carefully handled the baby, bringing her into his chest. Nobody missed the hard steel gaze from Opie as his daughter was being transferred. Opie reached down to unbuckle Ryder, who grunted at being moved. A tiny squeak came out, his brown eyes squinting in anger.

"That face!" Clay laughed. "I've seen that look on Opie's face many times." 

"He is my son," Opie explained, passing him to Jax. 

"He's so tiny! Thomas wasn't this small," Jax commented, cradling the baby. 

"Thomas wasn't a preemie. They're small, but strong. They're just now filling out." 

"Pass over Jenny. I wanna hold my namesake," Tig ordered Juice. 

"No way! I just got her!" 

"Well, we only have fourty minutes left!" 

"Boys, we can share the baby," Kenzie told the men. "You guys are as bad as Opie." 

"You a baby hog, Ope?" Jax asked. 

"When they were first born, there was an ongoing battle between Opie, Gemma, and Tara," Kenzie grinned. 

"Who won?" 

"Tara," answered Opie and Kenzie. 

After the visit with the boys, they decided to have their wedding the day that SAMCRO got released. Which gave Kenzie a plan to loose a bit more weight. Kenzie would run everyday, getting her body back into shape. Her boobs were still big due to her breast feeding. Opie told her that their ammo guy had a reservation that they could use for the ceremony as well as reception. So they got to work. 

Her flowers would be lilies. Her dress was her favorite part. Tara, Gemma, and Addie went with Kenzie to pick it out. They spent hours trying on dresses. But with Kenzie's height, long dresses were too long. So they went with shorter ones. Kenzie finally found one that she loved. It was a strapless white dress that fell to her knees. The dress was lacy, and flowed out from the waist below. When she stepped out, the three other women gasped. 

"Oh wow!" Tara grinned, taking her maid of honor duties seriously. 

"Yeah?" Kenzie asked, getting teary eyes. 

"Hell yeah!" Gemma nodded. 

Her favorite part of wedding preps was her bachelorette party. Her stripper friends, Dolly, Addie, Gemma, and Tara attented. Opie was out drinking with Piney, Chibs, and Chucky. Mary who declined had the five kids for the night. They drank and danced. "How do you do that thing with your hips?" Tara asked, sipping her cocktail through a penis straw. 

"It's all the shoulders!" Kenzie shouted as she demonstrated the move. "This is how I got all my big tips!" Tara tried it, falling on her ass, laughing. Kenzie tried to grab onto her, but fell. Both were laughing as they got back up. "This is great! I haven't been drunk in forever!" 

"I know what you mean," Tara nodded. 

"You excited for Jax to come home?" 

"I'm so ready! Gemma's been a great help. Abel is being an a typical little boy, and Thomas is a good baby when he wants to be, How about you? Ready for your big day?" 

"Nervous! Opie and I haven't really done it since the twins came along." 

"WHAT?!" 

"I mean, quickies in the shower, or in bed before the kids wake up. I mean the intimacy, of being alone." 

"You'll get it back! Come on. PRESENTS!" Tara screamed over the music. 

The music cut off, and all sat around in a circle in Kenzie's living room. "This is from me," Gemma told her, handing her a package. 

Kenzie grinned, ripping the wrapping paper. Inside was a big box. Opening she screamed. "Oh my god! Boots!" Kenzie's true pride and obsession was her collection of cowgirl boots and flat toed boots accumulating in her and Opie's closet. She was from the south through and through. But these were special. They were actual white regular heels with lace covering them that went up to her knees. Kenzie tried them on, standing up. "These are gorgeous! Thank you, Gemma!" 

"No problem sweetie," Gemma smiled. 

Her next present was from her mother. Opening the small box, she felt tears prick her eyes. She knew what it was. "Grannie's necklace?" 

"Yeah. Daddy gave it to her on their wedding day. You know he was a sailor. His compass always him back to her. She gave it to me on my wedding day, and now I'm giving it to you." 

Kenzie smiled, stroking the bronze locket. The face of it had a compass etched into it. Putting it away, she grabbed the next bag, noticing it was was from Tara. Opening it, Kenzie grinned as she pulled put a lace garter. It looked like vines was spreading through it, going up and down the wearers leg. Kenzie noticed a bigger package, opening it. "TARA!" 

"What! It's your wedding night!" Inside was a white corset with very thin straps and a small tutu attached, white stockings, and a white thong. The rest of her gifts were similar to lingerie. Kenzie was happy to have good friends, a gorgeous finance, lovely children, and a good family. 


	27. Parole and a Wedding

The day that SAMCRO was freed was a special day. It started with Kenzie and Opie sharing a private moment in bed. Kenzie woke up second to Opie who just stared at her. "Good morning, Mrs. Winston," he grinned kissing her nose. 

"Mmm...not yet..." Kenzie grinned back. 

"In about eightish hours. But who's counting?" Opie rolled over onto Kenzie kissing as she laughed. Kenzie moaned, sliding her legs up around his waist. "Should we practice, Mrs. Winston?" 

"Whatever you want, Mr. Winston!" Kenzie giggled. 

"Momma! Dad! I'm hungry!" Kenny shouted outside their door. 

"Have I mentioned how much I hate our kids?" Opie asked. 

"Trust me. Tonight, it's just you and me." 

"We should get up anyway. Ryder and Jenny are going to be awake any minute." Opie kissed her forehead, getting up to make the older kids breakfast. 

Kenzie sighed, rolling out of bed to grab her babies. Ryder was laying in his crib, chewing on his foot, looking at the mobile above him. Kenzie smirked at the hard concentrated look on his face. He looked more and more like Opie everyday. Jenny was still sleeping, liking to sleep later in the day. 

"Come on, baby boy!" Kenzie cooed, picking up Ryder, carrying him to the changing table. Kenzie dressed him in a onsie, setting him down on his belly in front of some toys while she woke her sleeping daughter. Jenny grumbled, not liking waking up. Kenzie smiled, dressing her also, carrying both babies down to their highchairs. 

"Good mornin'," she told her other children. 

"Morning," the called back, eating their pancakes. 

"You all excited?" 

"Yeah. I thought the bride and groom couldn't see each other?" Ellie questioned. 

"Well, when you're older and have five monkeys, you can come to me about it," Kenzie fired back. 

"Besides. Today is a special day," Opie told them. 

Kenzie nodded, grabbing the Puffs, sprinking them on the twins trays. "I'm going to get dressed, and head out. I want to get a bit of work done before the Wedding Nazi's come after me." 

"I got this. Mary should be here any minute," Opie told her, kissing her lips. 

Kenzie nodded, changing into shorts, a tank top, and her cowgirl boots. She would shower later when she got ready. Tara had her dress and shoes, away from Opie's peeping eyes. Kenzie packed the giant diaper bag, figuring she can take the twins with her, so they could see their cousins. 

"Taking the twins?" Opie asked, as she came into the kitchen. 

"Yeah. I'll keep them in their stroller while I work. That way it would be easier to control them." 

Opie nodded, helping her load them up. "Drive safe," Opie told her, kissing her once more. 

Kenzie grabbed the keys to her Chevy, driving off to the Club House. "Good mornin'!" she called out cheerfully to Chucky, pushing the stroller inside. The stroller had been a gift from the grandparents, all pitching in. It was side by side, with one side blue and the other side pink. 

"Good morning! Big day!" Chucky greeted, tickling Jenny's foot. 

"Yep. Opie wanted all the combat pay in individual envelopes. We'll be closing down shop earlier so we can all go to the wedding," Kenzie told him, grabbing stacks of cash from the safe she had installed underneath her desk. 

"No problem. When are they supposed to be here?" 

"Around noon. Piney's driving the flatbed over to drop off their bikes. Then they'll all drive back over together." 

"It's going to be a good day." 

"Yes, Chucky. It is," Kenzie smiled, sitting down in her chair. 

Opie waited for the rest of SAMCRO with Chibs, Kozik, and the others that transferred when they were short. Opie was starting to get nerves in his stomach. Today was a big day for everybody. He was once again pledging his love to a woman. He just hopped that it wouldn't end up like it did with Donna. But Kenzie respected the Club. Hell, she even worked for the Club. But things were good for once in his life. Then a horn sounded as a door was opened, and SAMCRO stepped out wearing their kuttes. 

"Gate!" the guard shouted, as they cheered. 

"Hey!" Opie hollared, waving his arms around. "SAMCRO!"

"Gate!" the guard shouted again. 

"Whoo-hoo!" somebody whooped. 

Opie saw his best friend, walking over to him, giving him a giant bro hug. "It's good to see you on this side, brother."

"ShIt, good to be here, man. Big day for both of us, huh?" Jax asked, grinning. Returning the hug, he slapped him on the back. 

"Wouldn't do it without ya," Opie told him. "Best man. Expecting a kick ass speech," Opie joked.

"We missed you lunatics,"Chibs told the group, giving rounds of hugs. 

"I knew you'd vote in when I was gone, you pussy," Tig smiled at Kozik, hugging him.

"Thank you, Stockton. It's been a real pleasure. Let's get the hell outta here!" Clay shouted, putting on his sunglasses, straddling his bike. 

Kenzie noticed the time, and smiled. They should be here any minute. Kenzie got up, telling Chucky to come on. Kenzie pushed the stroller outside, where she saw the Wedding Nazis. "I knew you were here!" Tara shouted, walking over pushing her own stroller. 

"Sorry. Couldn't resist," Kenzie grinned. 

"You're supposed to be at home, away from Opie," Gemma told her. 

"You guys do know that we live together, right? It's kinda hard to be apart when you have five kids, especially since 2 of them are under a year old. Besides, they're my family too." 

"Fine," Tara huffed. "But after go home and get ready!" 

"Will do Hilter," Kenzie smirked, walking away so Gemma and Tara could have their moment. 

"They'res my grandchildren!" Piney smiled, unbuckling Ryder. "Come to Grandpa!" Piney set the baby on his hip. "You excited?" 

"Nervous. Things flash through my mind. What if I trip? What if I forget my vowels? What if the babies start to cry, and I leak through my dress." 

"Don't be. Opie loves you. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. I'm proud to call you my daughter." 

"I love you too, Piney," Kenzie said softly, hugging him. "Just make sure you get him there on time." 

"On my life. Guess who's home?!" Piney asked the baby, hearing the roar of motorcycles. 

"Babydoll!" Tig shouted, running over to her. 

"Tiggy!" Kenzie grinned, hugging her adopted brother. Kenzie had lost her brother due to a rodeo accident shortly after SAMCRO went to prison. It hurt like hell. But they fell apart when she got involved with Opie. 

"Hey, little girl," Tig greeted soflty, picking up the small girl, holding her against his body. Opie came up behind her, and Tig handed him his daughter. Opie took the smiling girl, kissing her chubby cheek.

"Kenz!" Clay smiled, hugging her. 

"Hey, Clay." 

"Thank you for keeping us in check." 

"No problem. Bobby," Kenzie greeted. 

"Hey," Bobby smiled. 

"Where's Wayne?" Clay asked his wife.

"I don't know. He said he'd be here." 

"Really good to have you back, Clay," Chucky told his boss, lifting one hand.

"Holy sh1t, Chucky. You got digits," Clay exclaimed, backing up a bit.

"You grow those?" Bobby asked, inspecting them.

"It was Gemma," Chucky answered, turning to Gemma.

"Gemma?"

"Yeah, I bought him fingers," Gemma shrugged. "Those shitty little nubs were freakin' me out."

"Were you freaking her out? Were you freaking her out?" Tig asked, rubbing Chucky's head like a dog. "Freaking her out!" Bobby watched, laughing. 

"Chapel ten minutes," Clay called out, kissing his queen. 

"Money's on my desk. I gotta go before the Nazis come after me," Kenzie told Opie. 

"I'll see you tonight then," Opie smiled, kissing her. 

"Hell no," Tara muttered, pulling away from Jax. "Break it up! This is bad luck!" 

"I'm goin'" Kenzie sighed, still grinning. "Nice to see you, Jax." Kenzie gave Jax a hug, which Jax responded to. 

"Tara being a handful?" 

"Me and Opie have nicknamed Gemma, my mother, and Tara the wedding Nazis." 

"You best be going then. See you later," Jax laughed, releasing her. 

Kenzie got the twins together, blowing a kiss to Opie as she drove off. Opie sighed, watching her go. "Time for church," Jax told him, leading him inside. 

"Your combat pay, gentlemen," Opie annouced, passing out the envelopes of cash Kenzie had divided up for them. 

"I knew that two years of community college would pay off," Bobby joked. 

"Even at a small percentage the new guns are pretty sweet. Mayans, Italians, Niners, everybody loves 'em," Opie informed them, sitting down in his chair. "The small percentages are over."

"Piney, Ope... Chibs, Kozik. You did an outstanding job holding us together, making this new business work," Clay told the four men.

"You did all the hard work, brother. We just grunted out the day to day," Piney told his friend.

"Well, you got my deepest appreciation."

"Absolutely," Jax agreed, clapping for them. Everybody followed. 

"Thanks, Ope," Chibs told his brother as he slapped him on the back. 

"You too, Chibby."

"So, you know anything new with our mayor's little McMansion utopia?" Clay asked. 

"Rich yuppies are fleeing Stockton. The city's a war zone. We're hearing that Hale's got a shitload of presales, and just needs a few more investors before he starts swinging hammers," Opie told the president. 

"This, um, Oswald Construction bid, what is that? Is that some sort of consolation prize from Hale?"

"And when Hale pushed that 99 on-ramp through the City Council, all that timberland went eminent domain, and Elliot, you know, lost millions. So Hale, he's letting him make it up with lumber and labor," Piney added. 

"Yeah, Charming's pretty much embraced it, Clay. I mean, it'll provide construction jobs, doubles the output at the mill..." Kozik nodded. 

"Short term. Hale's building homes in this town that no one in this town can afford. Anybody else see a problem with that? I mean, Jacob Hale's been laying this track for more than five years now. City councils, zoning committees, getting rid of Charming P.D. No. We're not gonna let this happen," Clay told his boys. 

"The black and proud Sheriff Roosevelt. Who the hell is he?" Jax asked. 

"We don't know much. He's out of a gangland task force from Oakland. He's been working ten months. He's let us know he's here, but this is the first time he's whipped his dick out," Chibs answered.

"Yeah, he's been pretty low-key," Kozik agreed. 

"Yeah, not anymore," Tig huffed.

"Yeah, I guess today was about letting us know it ain't gonna be business as usual," Jax sighed.

"Yeah. We're gonna have to dig pretty deep into this guy," Clay decided. 

"You're not gonna get this sheriff on your payroll. This boy's a straight-up cop," Piney told Clay.

"All right. The meet is set with Putlova. The Jellybean Lounge. What is it with Russians and strippers?" Chibs asked. 

"They ain't strippers," Opie scoffed, thinking about Kenzie when they first met. "You been to the Jellybean? It's horse meat in a g-string."

"I love the Jellybean, man," Happy grinned.

"Of course you do," Bobby scoffed.

"I love it, too," Tig agreed.

"And the freak circle is complete," Juice informed. 

Everybody laughed, reveling in the togetherness of the club. Jax cleared his throat. "Ope... Everything set?"

"Yeah. The Wahewa's are gonna let us use the southwest reservation. You exit off at 18 miler. Be there at 6:00. And I know how much money is in those envelopes, so those wedding gifts better not be bullshit," Opie warned.

"All right. We all got our marching orders."

"Hey. It's a very big day. So let's get it done." Clay banged to gavel, everybody standing to leave. 

"So best man speech? Long, short, what?" Jax asked. 

"I don't know man. Speak from the heart," Opie told his friend. 

The whole time Opie, Clay, and Jax met with Pultova, Opie thought about the revenge he would get for Kenzie and the twins later tonight. Everything would be set...he would make him pay for their twins health problems, and Kenzie's tears. As they exited, Opie remembered he didn't pack any clean socks to wear during his wedding. "Shit!" 

"What?" Clay asked, stopping. 

"I forgot to grab clean socks when I packed my bag this morning." 

"You're so pussy whipped," Jax joked. 

Kenzie had passed the twins off to Mary was well as the other kids. Kenzie spent time in the shower, making sure she shaved her legs nicely. She took time to wash her hair, using the shampoo that Opie loved to smell. Kenzie stepped out, of the shower, grabbing her robe. Towel drying her hair, she stepped out, seeing her soon to be husband packing his bag. 

"What are you doing here? Gemma and Tara are going to kill you," Kenzie smiled. 

"I forgot clean socks." 

"Clean socks for me? I'm honored," Kenzie smiled, wrapping her arms around Opie's waist. 

"You know this is your last chance. You sure you want to go through with this?" Opie asked, putting his socks in his bag. 

"This again?" Kenzie asked. Opie turned around, sitting on the bed. "I told you before...and this is the last time. I'm with you to the end of the line. I already gave you two kids." 

"And many more..." Opie grinned, pulling her closer. Opie undid the sash on her robe, pulling it open so he could see her breasts, kissing them. 

"You need to go, before Tara comes over," Kenzie moaned, pushing him away. "If Tara comes, and you're here, it won't be pretty." 

"Too late!" Tara called, coming up the stairs. "I saw Opie's bike outside." 

"I'm leaving!" Opie told her, letting Kenzie tie back the sash. 

"Good!" Tara called back, opening the door, letting Opie leave. 

"I was just grabbing socks," Opie snickered, walking down the stairs. 

"You two are as bad as me and Jax," Tara grinned. 

"How was your reunion?" Kenzie asked, going to dry out her hair. 

"Nice. Can you keep a secret?" 

"You know I can," Kenzie nodded. 

"He proposed," Tara told her. 

"What?!" Kenzie grinned, dropping the curling iron on the counter. "Let me see!" Tara held out her hand for her to see. "Wow!" 

"I know. He put it on Thomas's hand." 

"That's adorable." 

"Enough about me. It's your big day," Tara smiled, grabbing the hair dryer and brush. 

Tara blew dry Kenzie's hair, letting the brown locks fall over her back. Grabbing the curling iron, she curled the ends, then moved on the Kenzie's makeup. Pretty soon, Addie arrived, along with her BFF, Gemma. Kenzie took her dress, going to the bathroom, putting it on. 

"You look beautiful!" Addie cried, dabbing her eyes with a kleenex. 

"Thank you," Kenzie smiled, hugging her mom. Kenzie slipped on her boots, and slid on her garter. Tara said to put the veil on when they got to the reservation. 

Opie shrugged on the white button down, buttoning it. Being who he was, he kept his rings and bracelets on, rolling up the cuffs. Grabbing his kutte, he slipped it on, pulling his newly washed hair up into a pony tail. He was getting truly nervous now. "Ope! You alive?!" Jax asked, banging on the bathroom door. 

"Yeah!" Opie told him, glancing at himself in the mirror. 

Coming out, he pulled out the rings, handing them to Jax. "Here. Don't lose these." 

Jax nodded, putting the box in his pocket. Opie headed down the asile and took his place in front of the officiate. Jax was at his side. Opie saw that the kids were seated in front with Addie. Mary sat next to her, holding tissues. Kenzie's stripper friends all sat together in the chairs. Tara came strolling down the asile, taking her place on the bride's side on the stage. Then it was time for the bride. 

Kenzie's bounced from foot to foot, as Piney came over to her. "Shall we?" Piney asked, ofering his arm. 

"Yeah," Kenzie grinned. The Wedding March began to play, singlaing their arrival. Opie held his breathe as he watched Kenzie descend down the walkway. Everybody stood, staring at her. Opie's eye were trained on her movements. She looked beautiful in her strapless dress. Her veil was long, flowing down to her knees. Her headband was silver lilies, attached to a thin metal band. Everybody began to cheer, cat-calling and whistling. 

Kenzie finally made her way to Opie, which Piney gladly gave her hand to. Opie grinned at her, as Kenzie smiled brightly back. Kenzie turned, handing Tara her bouquet. "Brothers and sisters, we come together today under the all-seeing eye of nature to witness the blessed joining of Opie and Kenzie," the Native American, Charlie Horse told the crowd. "I'd like to share with you a blessing of the Apache. Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for you will always be warmth for each other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for you will always be each other's companion. Now you are two persons, with only one life before you. May beauty and peace surround you both in your journey ahead and through all the years to come." 

Opie turned to Jax, staring him down for the rings. When Jax didn't hand them over, Opie had to ask. "You got the... got the rings?"

"What?" Jax asked confused. Jax then grinned, pulling out the ring box, handing them to Opie and Kenzie. All that was on the stage laughed.

Kenzie took a deep breathe. "With this ring, I vow my love. I promise to always be a faithful and loving wife... and old lady." Kenzie placed the ring on his finger, grinning from ear to ear. 

"With this ring, I vow my love. And I promise always to cherish and protect you. To be a good husband and father to our kids," Opie vowed, placing the ring on Kenzie's finger. 

"What else?" Charlie Horse asked. 

"And treat you as good as my leather and..." Opie began.

"Ride you as much as my Harley," all of SAMCRO shouted, cheering, whooping, applauding, and laughing.

Kenzie laughed, as did everybody in the audience. "By the power invested in me by the laws of the Wahewa and the State of California, I pronounce you man and wife. Have at it." 

Opie grabbed a hold of his WIFE kissing her. Kenzie threw her arms around his tall frame, allowing him to pick her up off her feet. Kenzie's feet popped up, as she grinned into the kiss. Everybody cheered. 

Soon, Kenzie had her veil off, giving it to Ellie and Lucy to play with. Kenzie danced with her friends, while Opie went to take care of some business. 

"They call it the 'Cop Killer'. It cuts through Kevlar and body armor like soft cheese. Very little kick," Pultova infromed Opie, pulling out a gun. 

"The best wedding gift, ever," Opie nodded, grabbing the gun, testing the weight. Opie passed it to Clay who tested it out to. 

"Wait till you see Juice's gift," Jax joked. "You'll want to use that on yourself." 

The song finished, and everybody clapped. "Thank you," thanked the EMCEE. "And the next song is at the bride's request." 

"Ope! Come dance with me!" Kenzie called out to him. 

"Yep," Opie told the men, standing up. 

"Wow! Barely an hour, and you're already in the bowl covered in pussywhip," Jax laughed. 

"It's our song!" Kenzie told him, as she held out her hand. 

"Keep your boots on. Mrs. Winston," Opie grinned, taking her hand. 

"Mmm...Mrs. Winston," Kenzie sighed, as they swayed side to side. What A Wonderful World played softly in the background. 

"I love you, Mrs. Winston," Opie sighed, kissing her. 

"And I love you." 

"When can we get out of here so you can show me how much you love me?" Opie asked. 

"Soon. I want to cut the cake, throw the bouquet, and have you peel off my garter." 

 

 

"I love you, Mrs. Winston," Opie told her, smiling down at her. 

"I love you too, Mr. Winston," Kenzie smiled. 

Pretty soon, Opie had Kenzie seated in a chair. Opie was blind folded as he peeled the garter of her leg. Kenzie giggled as his beard tickled her leg. Opie launched the garter at the crowd of men. Jax lifted Abel up so he could catch it. Abel giggled, playing with the lacy object. One of Kenzie's friends caught her bouquet. Soon the night was winding down, and Opie and Kenzie was headed towards his Harley, while others threw rice at them. Opie grinned as he saw a just married sign on the back of his bike, along with black and white streamers. Kenzie blew a kiss to the crowd, slinging her leg around the bike, grabbing the cool leather of the kutte. Kenzie closed her eyes as she felt the wind blow across her face as they got closer to home. 


	28. Ending

Hey Everybody! 

Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! I have decided to end this story and let Kenzie and Opie live in bliss. I am going to continue to work on my Supernatural fanfic, and possibly work on another SOA fanfic. Stay tuned! 

 

XOXO

Bugsy2019


End file.
